Metal Saga
by Nigromante 01
Summary: Una cruel guerra se ha desatado en la galaxia. Poderosas y gigantescas maquinas se enfrentan en los campos de batalla. La balanza esta equilibrada y el final de la guerra esta en manos de unos pocos elegidos.
1. Prologo

**Últimamente he estado jugando muchos juegos de estrategia futuristas y robots gigantes y pensé: Que tal si hago un Crossover entre el universo de Sonic The Hedgehog y los imponentes Mechas de distintas sagas.**

**Antes que nada, los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog son propiedad de SEGA y cualquier parecido con personas vivas, muertas o de ficción es mera coincidencia, al igual como cualquier otra situación presente en otros Fics.**

**Disfruten de mi primera historia en Fanfiction.**

Prologo.

Atrás quedaron los días de una cruel guerra que azotó a la galaxia entera. Los malvados Metarex fueron derrotados gracias a la unión de las fuerzas militares de los pocos planetas que no fueron sometidos. Uno de esos planetas, la Tierra, tuvo que dejar de lado sus conflictos internos de lado para hacer frente a la amenaza Metarex.

Fue una gran pérdida de vidas, varios planetas vieron reducida su población drásticamente. Pero fue un gran avance para la ciencia, que se hacía con los distintos restos de tecnología Metarex o con sus investigaciones recopiladas en las bases capturadas. Gracias a ello pudieron averiguar una de las mayores ventajas de sus enemigos, sus maquinas estaban directamente relacionadas con ellos. Es decir, desde sus trajes de combate hasta las increíbles bases móviles formaban parte de ellos.

Así comenzó el desarrollo experimental de una unión simbiótica sujeto-maquina. En un principio fue para fines médicos, pero poco a poco la investigación cambio de rumbo hacia el ámbito militar. Pero la guerra llegó a su fin antes de que los primeros sujetos de prueba estuvieran listos.

Cuando los Metarex fueron derrotados, la Tierra se alzó por sobre los demás planetas a ser uno de los más desarrollados tecnológicamente. Pero la paz no duró mucho en aquel planeta. Nuevamente las naciones entraron en conflicto y gracias a la tecnología obtenida de los Metarex las batallas pasaron al siguiente nivel.

Poderosas maquinas de guerra se alzan ahora en los campos de batalla, batallando en la tierra, en el mar, en el aire e incluso en el espacio. Son conocidos comúnmente como "Mechas", gigantescos robots piloteados, cuentan con gran poder destructivo y una increíble resistencia. La única forma de hacer frente a un Mecha es con otro Mecha.

No pasó mucho para que la guerra terrícola afectara a los planetas sub-desarrollados, apoyando a una causa, alzándose en armas con sus propios ideales o comerciando armas y recursos.

Parecía una guerra sin fin, pero una persona fue capaz de unir a varias facciones enemigas bajo un mismo estandarte, creando la fuerza militar más poderosa vista hasta la fecha. Esta se llamó "La Unión" y tenía solo un ideal, extender su control por toda la galaxia y así evitar más guerras.

Su poder fue tal, que aplasto a las demás facciones que se oponían a su ideal de expansión. Los pocos grupos sobrevivientes, al ver que perdieron el tiempo luchando entre ellos, se aliaron para hacer frente a La Unión. Actualmente se encuentran dispersos por la galaxia, luchando tanto físicamente como políticamente.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué ocurrió con los sujetos de prueba del experimento simbiótico? Ellos quedaron en manos de la resistencia. Pero La Unión localizó donde los ocultaban y se encargó de destruirlos antes de que estuvieran listos, o al menos es lo ellos creen.

…_Quizás no esto no sea el final después de todo…_

**Y este fue el prologo que muestra el mundo donde se desarrollara la historia.**

**Me tome la molestia de leer varios Fics para evitar acusaciones de plagio.**

**La Historia está completa al 25% e ira siendo subida por partes a medida que avance, se aceptan sugerencias que podrían alterar el resultado final de esta, pero no prometo nada.**

**Hasta la próxima. Se despide Nigromante 01.**


	2. Capitulo 1: El despertar

**Aquí estoy nuevamente y traigo el primer capítulo de mi historia.**

Capitulo 1. El despertar, un héroe regresa.

En una oscura habitación de un laboratorio, apenas iluminado por la luz emitida por la gran pantalla del ordenador principal de la sala, podemos ver 7 capsulas de cristal conectadas mediante cables a dicho ordenador. Cada capsula tenía en su interior a una persona, pero era imposible ver quién o qué era el ser en su interior, debido al liquido en que flotaban.

De pronto, en la pantalla del gigantesco computador se podía leer claramente "SUJETO 5. INICIANDO REANIMACIÓN". El líquido de la segunda capsula, de izquierda a derecha, empezó a ser drenado, dejando ver la figura de un erizo de púas azules.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, dejando entrar a un científico algo obeso. Vestía una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones negros, lo que más destacaba de su rostro era su gran bigote y unos lentes oscuros. Un par de enfermeros, un humano de pelo oscuro y un gato de pelaje castaño, venían tras él con una camilla.

-Ya era hora. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- Dijo el científico hablándole al erizo en la capsula.

A medida que el líquido bajaba, se podía observar que el azulado personaje tenía varios cables conectados a su espalda. Cuando el líquido terminó de ser drenado, el erizo abrió lentamente los ojos.

El cristal que lo retenía se levantó y al verse libre intento ponerse de pie, pero lo único que logró fue desplomarse sobre el frio suelo metálico. Los enfermeros reaccionaron rápidamente, quitaron con cuidado cada uno de los cables conectados a la espalda del erizo y lo subieron a la camilla. El azulado personaje se retorcía mientras su cuerpo intentaba recordar como respirar, sus pulmones seguían llenos de aquel líquido.

Los enfermeros estaban a punto de irse con el erizo, pero algo llamó su atención. En la pantalla del ordenador se podía leer "SUJETO 10. INICIANDO REANIMACIÓN". El líquido de la cuarta capsula comenzó a ser drenado.

-No se queden ahí parados. Llévense a Sonic y traigan otra camilla ¡Rápido!- Dijo el científico.

-A la orden- respondieron los enfermeros.

Los dos enfermeros salieron a paso veloz con el erizo en la camilla. Este volvió a quedar inconsciente mientras era llevado al hospital de la base.

El científico se quedo observando la capsula que se vaciaba lentamente.

-Esto es curioso, Sonic tardo años en que sus células se adaptaran y es normal que despertara en estas fechas. Pero tu… Apenas estuviste la mitad de tiempo que él, esto no tiene lógica. Me pregunto si habrá sido tu voluntad de querer luchar a su lado lo que aceleró este proceso, o quizás algún otro factor. Sea lo que sea, lo investigare-

De pronto sonó su comunicador

-Señor Robotnik, los radares detectaron tropas de La Unión acercándose a nuestra posición-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-

-Solo un par de horas. Señor ¿Ordeno el traslado de las instalaciones?-

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara del científico.

-No es necesario. Alista a las tropas, esta vez la balanza está a nuestro favor-

-Entendido señor-

La comunicación se cortó y justo en ese entonces los enfermeros de antes regresaron con una nueva camilla.

El liquido terminó de ser drenado y el cristal de la capsula se levanto. Los enfermeros se apresuraron a auxiliar al sujeto numero 10, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver como se ponía de pie sin ninguna dificultad y se quitaba los cables de su espalda. Tosió bastante líquido y luego observó fijamente a los enfermeros.

-No se queden ahí mirando, pásenme una toalla-

-Asombroso- Fue lo único que dijo Robotnik.

…_Sonic, debes volver a la base ahora… …Pero aún quedan civiles en las calles… …Sonic, es una orden… …Lo siento pero no abandonare a estas personas… …Que conmovedor, malgastas tu insignificante vida salvando la de seres inferiores… …¿Quién eres tú?... …Tu verdugo ¡Ahora muere! ... … Je, demasiado lento… …¿Eso crees?... …Vaya, estuvo cerca. Pero aun así no puedes alcanzarme… …¿Se puedes saber con quién estás hablando?... …¿Qué demonios? ¡AAAAAH! ... …Tu velocidad no es nada comparado al poder que fluye por mis venas... …E-Esto todavía n-no termina… …Patético. Ya no te puedes mover y aun insistes en seguir luchando… …N-No me dejare vencer tan fa-fácil… …Veo que aun te puedes poner de pie, lástima que no podrás volverlo a hacer ¡Te arrebatare las alas que te dan libertad!... …¡AAAAAH!… …Ahora me quedare con tus piernas y te desangraras hasta morir… …¡Espera, NOOOOO!..._

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- Sonic se despertó empapado en sudor.

Se encontraba en una habitación bien iluminada y bastante blanca, al igual que las sabanas de su cama y las cortinas de la ventana. Cerca de él se encontraban dos personas de rostro familiar.

-Sonic, tranquilo, ya pasó. Solo fue una pesadilla- dijo una eriza de color rosa oscuro abrazando al peli-azul. Sonic sabía bien de quien se trataba.

-Fue otra vez ese horrible recuerdo… ¿Sonia? No puede ser ¿En verdad eres tú?-

-¿Qué pasa Sonic? ¿Acaso no reconoces a tus propios hermanos?- Dijo un erizo verde bastante despeinado.

-¿Manic? Chicos, han cambiado bastante-

-Y no es para menos. 4 años no pasan en vano- respondió Manic en tono de burla.

Sonic abrió los ojos de golpe -¿Cuánto dijiste que dormí?-

-Desde que ingresaste a esta sala solo ha pasado media hora. Pero en lo que respecta al tiempo que estuviste enlatado fueron 4 años, dos meses y 13 días- respondió Manic, sacando sus baquetas de los bolsillos y haciéndolas girar

-Wow, Eggman tendrá que darme una explicación. Prometió que serian solo 2 años-

-Pero esa no es la única sorpresa, Sonic- Dijo Sonia con una sonrisa.

-Presta atención- Dijo Manic. Acto seguido, golpeo con sus baquetas una rodilla de Sonic.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye eso duele!-

-Exacto ¿No lo entiendes?-

La cara de Sonic cambió a una de total alegría. Rápidamente se saco la sabana que le cubría. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, justo delante de él se encontraba lo que hace un tiempo atrás perdió. Estoy hablando de sus piernas, las alas que le fueron cercenadas por el tirano general Black Doom.

-Esto… es… ¡INCREIBLE!- Sonic de un salto se bajó de la cama y empezó a saltar y realizar patadas en el aire.

-Me alegra ver que te encuentres feliz, pero por favor compórtate. Ahora tienes 19 años y debes comportarte como tal- Le replico Sonia.

-No sea aguafiestas hermana ¿no recuerdas lo mucho que sufrió al no acostumbrarse a las prótesis robóticas? Ninguna maquina será capaz de igualar su velocidad-

Sonic dejo de saltar y se sentó al borde de la cama para charlar con sus hermanos.

-Bien, han sido 4 largos años y tengo que ponerme al día. Supongo que la guerra terminó ¿Cierto?-

-Los Metarex fueron derrotados, eso es cierto. Pero ahora estamos metidos en una guerra peor- Contestó Sonia

-Explícate-

-Veras, cuando la guerra metarex terminó las naciones retomaron sus conflictos pendientes y con la tecnología obtenida ningún planeta se quedó fuera del conflicto. Paso un tiempo en que visualizar a un vencedor era imposible, pero varias facciones se aliaron, creando La Unión. Dicen que para terminar con las guerras toda la galaxia debe estar sometida bajo su mandato-

-Supongo que nosotros estamos en contra de ellos ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, somos parte de la orgullosa resistencia que se opone a sus afanes imperialistas- Dijo Manic con aire soberbio.

Sonic se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, desde ahí se podía observar la zona de Green Hill. El erizo azul sabia que algo no estaba bien.

-Cambio de vista, Ice Cap- pronuncio Sonic y automáticamente el paisaje de la ventana cambió a un campo nevado.

-Exactamente ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó.

-En una base subterránea, supuestamente abandonada. En las cercanías de la destruida Central City- Contesto Sonia

-¿Central City? Eso quiere que no abandone la Tierra-

-Técnicamente estuvimos un par de años vagando en el espacio, yendo de planeta en planeta. Pero cuando La Unión surgió, Nos vimos obligados a regresar a casa- Respondió Manic

-Durante las guerras antes de La Unión, la Tierra se convirtió en un planeta desolado. Las naciones crearon colonias en distintos planetas y abandonaron la Tierra. Hoy en día las personas luchan por subsistir. La Unión lo consideraba como un planeta neutral y esto es aprovechado por distintos grupos de la resistencia y criminales para ocultarse. Pero La Unión se ha enterado de esto y ha enviado un batallón a nuestra posición- Continúo Sonia.

-Pues tendrán que pasar por sobre la cosa viva más rápida sobre la tierra- Dijo Sonic con orgullo.

-Creo que eso no será un problema para ellos- Respondió Sonia con pesimismo

-¿Qué?- Sonic no creía lo que oía.

-Tú eres un especialista en combate de infantería, con tu velocidad podías esquivar balas e incluso atravesar el blindaje de tanques. Pero ahora eso no bastara para detener a los Mechas de La Unión-

-¿Mechas?-

-Robots gigantes, como en las caricaturas-Aclaró Manic

-Wow, tengo que verlos. ¿Nosotros también contamos con Mechas?-

-Sí. Y a pesar de supéralos en número ellos nos derrotan por la superioridad tecnológica de sus Mechas-

-¿Y qué ocurrirá entonces?-

-Lo usual, no moveremos al sector seguro más cercano-

Eso enojó a Sonic. Nunca huyó de una batalla, jamás retrocedió ante la adversidad. Pero ahora parecía no tener alternativa.

-¿Alguien más ha despertado?-

-Solo tú y el sujeto numero 10- Dijo Manic

-¿Sujeto 10? ¿Cuántos fuimos sometidos a ese experimento?-

-En total fueron 13, pero durante un ataque de La Unión solo sobrevivieron 7 de ustedes-

-De la que me salvé- dijo Sonic -¿Y quién es ese tal 10?-

-No tengo idea. Solo sé que despertó después de ti, a los pocos minutos, cosa rara pues tenía para un año más dentro de la lata- Dijo Manic.

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo:

Una orden inesperada.

"Soldados, alístense. Dentro de un momento entraremos en combate con La Unión"

La incertidumbre esta en el aire.

"Pero señor ¿está seguro de querer hacer esto? recuerde que los soldados apenas se han recuperado del último combate"

Y la última esperanza sale a la luz.

"Déjame adivinar, Yo piloteare esa cosa ¿No?"

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: Preparativos, un enfrentamiento se avecina..

**¿Quién será el sujeto numero 10? Tendrán que averiguarlo.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Se despide Nigromante 01.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Preparativos

**Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente con el segundo capítulo de mi historia.**

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Namy the Hedgehog por su review, en verdad me esfuerzo por hacer algo original y no caer en algo que ya se ha visto. Por lo que dijiste sobre si los demás sujetos son amigos de Sonic, te diré que son sus amigos y sus no tan amigos. Y descuida, Amy está incluida.**

**Ahora sin más que decir, que dé comienzo el capitulo.**

En el capitulo anterior…

Sonic se ha despertado después de 4 largos años, con su cuerpo totalmente regenerado, pero el mundo que conoció ya no existe. Una nueva amenaza, conocida como La Unión, se expande por toda la galaxia y para empeorar las cosas un batallón enemigo se aproxima a la base de la resistencia. Las habilidades del erizo no son suficiente para hacer frente a las maquinas de La Unión. ¿Qué pasara con la resistencia? ¿Quién es el sujeto numero 10? Todo esto y más a continuación.

Capitulo 2: Preparativos, un enfrentamiento se avecina.

Sonic notó algo que había pasado por alto desde que despertó, alguien muy importante de su familia faltaba.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-

-Sonic, ella…- Sonia fue interrumpida por una oficial que entró a la habitación.

Se trataba de una loba de pelaje celeste, 30 años de edad y a juzgar por sus ropas, se podría decir que tenía un rango militar bastante alto.

-Buenos días Sr. Sonic- Saludó ella -Me alegro que ya pueda caminar- Luego se dirigió a Manic y Sonia -Soldados, alístense. Dentro de un momento entraremos en combate con La Unión-

-Al fin, ya me estaba cansando de escapar- Dijo con entusiasmo Manic.

-No puede estar hablando enserio. Todas nuestras batallas han terminado en derrota ¿Qué hará que esta vez sea distinto?- Sonia sonaba resignada.

-Pues que ahora contamos con usted, piloto Sonic- contestó la oficial mirando al erizo nombrado.

-¿Piloto?- dijeron asombrados el trío de erizos.

-Debe ser una broma. Sonic no sabe como pilotear un Mecha, es ilógico y enviarlo a combatir es mandarlo a su tumba- Sonia se encontraba enfadada.

-Yo también lo encontré absurdo. Pero confió que el Doctor Robotnik sabe lo que hace-

-¿Eggman?- Pregunto Sonic.

-Eeeeh… Si, Eggman. Hace mucho que nadie lo llama así- La oficial soltó una carcajada -Ahora necesito que se ponga esto y me acompañe a los hangares- La oficial le entregó a Sonic un traje azul bastante extraño.

Cubría todo el cuerpo menos los pies, las manos, la cabeza, un espacio para las púas de su espalda y un agujero para la cola. Tenía varias líneas celestes que iban desde el pecho hasta los brazos y piernas, como una representación de las vías circulatorias.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted?-Cuestionó Sonic.

-Oh, disculpe. Usted seguía "durmiendo" cuando mi compañía se unió a la resistencia. Coronel Elisa White, para servirle- se presentó dando la mano en modo de saludo.

Sonic también dio la mano y se presentó -Soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, aunque eso usted ya lo sabe-

-Bueno Sonic, nosotros nos vamos a preparar. Nos vemos en el campo de batalla- Se despidió Manic llevándose del brazo a Sonia.

-¡Hey, espera un momento! ¡Suerte Sonic, confiamos en ti! ¡Y mira bajo la cama!- Dijo Sonia antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, siendo arrastrada por Manic.

-¿Alguna pregunta piloto Sonic?- Cuestiono la oficial White.

-Solo 2 ¿Cómo se usa esto?- refiriéndose al traje - ¿Y podrías llamarme solo por mi nombre? No me gustan las formalidades-

-Ok, fíjese en el hombro derecho del traje- Sonic revisó el traje y encontró un círculo rojo en la zona mencionada -Ahora ponga su dedo sobre el circulo- Sonic hiso lo que le dijeron y las líneas celestes del traje brillaron por un segundo. A continuación se dividió en dos, la de abajo quedo como un pantalón común y la de arriba se abrió como una chaqueta.

Mientras el erizo se probaba el traje, La coronel White le explicaba el funcionamiento del mecanismo.

-Este traje está diseñado únicamente para ti. Para abrirlo y cerrarlo solo basta poner tu huella digital en ese círculo. Cada piloto del proyecto simbiosis tiene un traje adaptado según sus necesidades para aprovechar de mejor manera su poder innato. En tu caso, el control sobre el aire que ejerces para evitar el roce y alcanzar la velocidad del sonido o como escudo para atravesar gruesas placas metálicas-

-Creo que le dicen "eoloquinesis". Eso aun es un misterio, incluso para mí. Simplemente puedo sentir como el viento fluye a mí alrededor y me ayuda a ir más rápido. Dijiste que para cerrarlo debo volver a tocar este círculo ¿Cierto?- Sonic ya tenía el traje puesto y toco nuevamente el círculo rojo. El traje volvió a ser de una pieza y se ajusto al cuerpo del erizo. -¿Y bien, como me veo?-

-Creo que aun falta algo. Sonia dijo que vieras algo bajo la cama-

Sonic vio bajo la cama y encontró una caja envuelta en papel verde con un listón rojo. Rasgo el papel y abrió la caja. Dentro había un par nuevo de zapatillas rojas, hechas con un material muy resistente, ideal para personas que corren mucho, y un par de guantes blancos. Sonic se los puso con entusiasmo.

-Tengo que agradecérselos, se me había olvidado que después de… bueno, ya sabes… no he vuelto a usar ningún calzado y mis viejas zapatillas no me quedarían-

-Ahora entiendo porque se arriesgaron a ir a las ruinas del centro comercial. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar mercancía en buen estado. Tienes unos hermanos fantásticos-

-Jeje, gracias. Elisa ¿Tienes hermanos?-

La oficial White suspiró. De su bolsillo sacó su billetera, de esta extrajo una foto y se la mostró a Sonic. En ella se podía ver a una Elisa de unos 16 años de edad. Al lado de ella, sentado en un columpio, se encontraba un sonriente lobito gris de unos 9 años.

-Tenia, Se llamaba Miguel. Murió durante la guerra contra los Metarex-

-Disculpa, no quería abrir una vieja herida-

-No te preocupes, eso pasó hace años y ya superé su pérdida- Dijo Elisa sonriendo y guardando nuevamente la foto -Ahora vamos, el doctor Robotnik le espera en el hangar-

Los dos abandonaron la habitación y caminaron por los pasillos del área médica. Sonic notó la ausencia de personal médico, de seguro la mayoría de las personas en la base eran soldados y se fueron a preparar para la batalla. Al lado de ellos pasó un armadillo amarillo caminando con muletas, tenía una pierna enyesada y varios moretones en el cuerpo.

-¿Qué le pasó a ese? ¿Herido en batalla?- Preguntó el erizo.

-Déjame que te diga la regla número 1 de convivencia, "Nunca critiques la asquerosa comida del chef". Se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene y si hay que comer rata asada, lo haremos- respondió la oficial White con resignación.

-Va... vale (Pobre tipo)-

Pronto salieron del área médica y caminaron por los pasillos que comunican las distintas áreas de la base. Sonic notó a barios soldados yendo de un lado a otro y algunos se tomaban un tiempo para observar detenidamente al erizo.

-¿Ese es el sujeto numero 5?- Decía uno.

-Yo creo que sí, tiene el mismo traje que número 10, solo que de otro color- Decía otro.

-Pero si se trata de Sonic. Pertenecimos a la misma compañía- Decía un tercero.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un hangar que tenia las letras "PS" en la entrada. Era un área poco iluminada. Se podía observar la silueta de varios Mechas de diseño similar pero con pequeñas diferencias. Había en total 19 Mechas en el hangar, varios de ellos sin terminar, y un espacio vacío, seguramente correspondía al del Mecha del sujeto 10. Solo uno de los Mechas era iluminado, un robot azul de 10 metros de alto, de aspecto humanoide y diseño aerodinámico. El doctor Robotnik se encontraba a los pies de aquella maquina, discutiendo con varios oficiales.

-Pero señor ¿está seguro de querer hacer esto? recuerde que los soldados apenas se han recuperado del último combate- Decía un oficial, un tigre blanco.

-Descuide, confió en que "mis" pilotos podrán contra todo el batallón enemigo- Respondió Robotnik jugando con su bigote.

-Ah, se olvidaba, tus famoso pilotos- El oficial estaba siendo sarcástico -Puede que 10 haya superado el entrenamiento, pero considere que, aunque tenga conocimientos sobre el funcionamiento y los puntos débiles de los Mechas, será su primera vez en combate. Al igual que 5, que nunca en su vida a presenciado un combate de estas proporciones-

-Nunca subestimes el potencial de esos dos y menos aun cuando estarán piloteando 2 de mis maquinas más poderosas-

-Pero aun si ganamos, los soldados no estarán en condiciones para el siguiente ataque- Dijo otro oficial, un albatros canoso y entrado en años.

-Te apuesto mi ración de hoy a que no habrá ninguna baja que lamentar-

-Sr. Robotnik, tenemos un trato- Dijo el albatros confiado de que hoy podría comer por 2.

Ambos contendientes se estrecharon la mano. Sonic veía todo esto mientras se acercaba con la coronel White.

-¡Hey Eggman! tanto tiempo sin verte- Dijo Sonic. Aunque el erizo sentía que la última vez que lo vio fue ayer, puesto que paso 4 años dormido.

Los demás oficiales permanecieron serios ante la aparición del sujeto numero 5, Pero en su interior se encontraban muertos de risa. Hace años que nadie llamaba a Robotnik por su apodo, por el simple hecho de tenerle respeto.

-Insolente rata azul. Me alegro de ver que ya te encuentres en condiciones de caminar-

-Y todo gracias a ti Eggman, te lo agradezco muchísimo-

-Nada de gracias, tenemos un acuerdo ¿Recuerdas?-

-Por supuesto, "Te devolveré las piernas a cambio de que aceptes participar en mi experimento"- Respondió Sonic con pesadez. No le gustaba estar en manos de otros y menos en las de Eggman, pero en ese entonces no tenia opción.

-Bien, por lo visto tu memoria no fue afectada- Dijo Eggman sonriendo, luego se giró hacia el mecha que tenia detrás -¿Ves este gigantesco robot? Es una de mis mayores creaciones hasta la fecha, el Erizo-1-

-Déjame adivinar, Yo piloteare esa cosa ¿No?-

-Exacto, y para empezar debes pasar un pequeño entrenamiento para ver si estás listo-

-¿Pues qué estamos esperando? Andando- Dijo Sonic subiendo las escaleras que daban a la cabina en el torso del Mecha.

-Espera Sonic- Dijo la oficial White y le arrojo un casco de piloto -¡Atrápalo!- Sonic atrapó el casco y lo observó.

El casco estaba diseñado para la picuda cabeza del erizo. Era de color azul con líneas celestes similares a las del traje. Sonic se puso el casco e ingreso a la cabina del piloto, que se encontraba abierta. No se podía ver mucho debido a la falta de luz, puesto que el Mecha se encontraba desactivado, pero Sonic se las arregló para encontrar su asiento. La compuerta de la cabina se cerró, dejando a oscuras a Sonic.

-Bien Sonic, ahora que ya estas adentro procederemos a llevar el Mecha a campo de pruebas- Dijo Eggman.

A continuación, las escaleras y soportes se retiraron y los pilares metálicos a los lados del robot se acercaron y se unieron a los brazos del Mecha para mantenerlo en pie. El piso bajo este se levantó, dejando ver bajo el Mecha un extraño camión de carga, era cuatro veces más ancho que un camión común, dos veces más largo y como ruedas tenia orugas. El vehículo comenzó a moverse con el Erizo-1 sobre este y sujetado por los pilares metálicos.

No tardó mucho en llegar al campo de pruebas, una zona al interior de la base bastante espaciosa y bien iluminada. Allí el vehículo volvió a formar parte del piso, dejando al Mecha a ras del suelo, con los pilares que seguían sujetándolo.

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo:

El entrenamiento comienza…

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡AAAAAAH!"

…Con cierta dificultad.

Una batalla de práctica.

"Sera como en los viejos tiempos, Eggman".

Y la cuenta regresiva para el verdadero enfrentamiento.

"…_Se llevaran una sorpresa de lo que soy capaz…"._

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: Entrenamiento, demuestra lo que vales.

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**La identidad de 10 sigue siendo un misterio, pero pronto saldrá a la luz.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Se despide Nigromante 01.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento

**Hola a todos. Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo de mi fic.**

**Gracias a Kira-writer y a SoSee por sus comentarios. Les prometo que la identidad del sujeto numero 10 será una gran sorpresa.**

**Sin más que decir, que comience este capítulo.**

En el capitulo anterior.

La base de la resistencia se prepara para un ataque de La Unión. Sonic se ha enterado que será piloto de uno de los más poderosos Mechas, el Erizo-1. Pero antes de entrar en combate debe pasar por un entrenamiento para ver si está listo.

…No tardó mucho en llegar al campo de pruebas, una zona al interior de la base bastante espaciosa y bien iluminada. Allí el vehículo volvió a formar parte del piso, dejando al Mecha a ras del suelo, con los pilares que seguían sujetándolo.

Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento, demuestra lo que vales.

-Ejem… probando, ¿se me escucha?- Eggman hablaba a través de la radio del Mecha desde la sala de control-Bien, vamos a comenzar con las pruebas- El científico toco un par de botones y el Erizo-1 se activó.

Sonic pudo ver como el interior del Mecha se iluminaba, tenía dos palancas de avión a los lados y un teclado sobre una pequeña bandeja móvil. Una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a Sonic, en ella se podía ver la cara de Eggman. A la izquierda de Sonic apareció otra pantalla que mediante símbolos mostraba todo lo que había en el área, en este caso un triangulo azul invertido en el centro, representando al Erizo-1, se trataba de un radar.

-¿Listo Sonic?- Preguntó Eggman.

-Como siempre, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Intentar dar unos pasos con la maquina?- Respondió Sonic.

-Primero cierra los ojos-

-Vale- Sonic cerró los ojos -¿Y esto de que va a servir?-

-Ya lo veras- Pasaron un par de segundos, hasta que… -Listo, ya puedes abrirlos-

Sonic abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que medía 10 metros de alto.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡AAAAAAH!- Del susto, el Erizo-1 se calló de espalda y los pilares que lo sostenían se rompieron. La caída fue dolorosa y Sonic agradecía tener el casco que Elisa le entregó.

Sonic no comprendía lo sucedido, el se encontraba en la cabina del Mecha y a la vez él era el Mecha. Podía ver el interior de la cabina y también podía ver el exterior desde el punto de vista del robot. Sonic movió un brazo y el brazo del Mecha repitió la acción.

-¿Sorprendido? Tu mente ahora controla 2 cuerpos. Te tomara algún tiempo controlar individualmente al Erizo-1. Primero intenta mover tu brazo sin mover el del Mecha-

Sonic intentó mover su brazo de forma independiente, pero el Mecha también movió el brazo.

-Concéntrate Sonic, sé que no es fácil la primera vez-

Sonic cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y estiró su mano al frente, esta vez el Mecha no se movió. Sonic observo su brazo y pudo ver que las líneas celestes del traje brillaban con fuerza.

-Bien hecho. Ahora al revés, Mueve el brazo del Erizo-1 sin mover tu brazo-

Sonic se volvió a concentrar ¿Sería capaz de controlar un cuerpo que no era el de él? Intentó mover su brazo "sin moverlo" y lentamente el brazo del mecha se movía.

…_Es como si yo fuera el robot. Si concentro mi mente únicamente en el Mecha, quizás lo logre…_

El brazo del Erizo-1 se movió de forma más natural. Pero no se quedo solo ahí, sino que incluso se levantó del suelo y se mantuvo en pie con perfecto equilibrio.

-Eggman, creo que ya le estoy pillando el truco a esto. Pero me es difícil tratar de no mover mi cuerpo- Dijo Sonic.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para corregir eso. Ahora es hora de aprender los movimientos básicos-

Y así Eggman le fue explicando las distintas acciones que podía realizar el Erizo-1, como volar, usar la espada de energía del brazo derecho y las distintas funciones del radar. Sonic las realizaba, no sin alguna dificultad.

-Bien, veo que ya dominas los movimientos básicos. Veamos si puedes aplicarlos en un combate-

Una compuerta de la sala de pruebas se abrió y por esta entró un Mecha bastante grueso y como dos metros más bajo que el Erizo-1. Era de color verde oscuro, portaba dos rifles de asalto de tamaño "robot gigante" y un gran cañón en su hombro. Se acercó a Sonic y le ofreció uno de sus rifles, pero Sonic lo rechazo, prefería el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Como tú quieras Sonic ¡Contendientes, tomen distancia!- Dijo Eggman.

El Mecha verde retrocedió hasta una distancia prudente y Sonic retrocedió un par de pasos

-Este es un Mecha de la Unión, pero lo he modificado para que realmente sea un reto para ti. Yo lo controlare desde aquí para que puedas hacerle todo el daño que quieras sin exponerme-

-Sera como en los viejos tiempos, Eggman- Sonic estaba entusiasmado.

-Así es, y como en los viejos tiempos, no tendré piedad. ¿Listo? ¡YA!- Eggman dio la señal y el combate comenzó.

Eggman apunto con los rifles a Sonic y comenzó a disparar. El erizo no perdió el tiempo y usando los propulsores de su Mecha empezó a volar a ras del suelo, evitando las balas y rodeando a Eggman. Cuando se encontró tras Eggman, se acercó velozmente. Robotnik apenas tuvo tiempo de darse vuelta cuando Sonic le propinó un corte con su espada de energía. El Mecha de Eggman seguía de pie gracias a su gruesa armadura, pero otro golpe en el mismo lugar podría causar un daño crítico.

Sonic tomó distancia para repetir el proceso. Eggman disparo solo con uno de los rifles, dejando el segundo para disparar por donde atacaría el erizo. Sonic comenzó a rodear al Mecha de Eggman mientras esquivaba los disparos y volvió a situarse a su espalda. Eggman tenía previsto eso y empezó a disparar con el segundo rifle que tenia de antemano apuntando en esa dirección. Sonic dio una voltereta aérea para esquivar las balas. Eggman se dio vuelta para atacar con los dos rifles, pero Sonic ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para dar un segundo golpe. Nuevamente Eggman recibió un corte limpio en el mismo lugar de antes. Un par de chispas se podían ver en la zona afectada, pero aun así el Mecha de Robotnik seguía en pie. Sonic volvió a tomar distancia para atacar nuevamente.

…_El viento, puedo sentirlo a mí alrededor... ... "Cada piloto del proyecto simbiosis tiene un traje adaptado según sus necesidades para aprovechar de mejor manera su poder innato"… …¿Sera posible? Debo intentarlo…_

_-_Prepárate Sonic, esta vez voy con todo- El cañón en el hombro del Mecha comenzó a brillar, estaba listo para disparar.

-Este es el todo o nada- Sonic tomó aun mas distancia

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso es lo que pienso?-

-Si es que te daré una paliza, puedes estar en lo cierto- Sonic sonreía desde la cabina.

Sonic empezó a volar a ras del suelo, acercándose a Eggman de manera directa. El científico atacó con los rifles, pero el erizo esquivaba las balas con gran habilidad. Ya se encontraba a mitad de camino cuando Eggman atacó con el cañón, causando una gran explosión y una cortina de humo bastante densa. Desde el humo salió el Erizo-1 a una increíble velocidad y rodeado por un aura azul.

Sonic impacto a toda velocidad contra el Mecha de Eggman. Este salió volando hasta estrellarse contra un muro de la sala. Sonic lo alcanzo antes de que tocara el suelo y le propino un corte en diagonal con la espada. El Mecha se partió en dos al tocar el suelo, el poder de la espada de energía se vio amplificado por la habilidad de Sonic. Al terminar el combate, el aura azul desapareció del Erizo-1.

-Sorprendente, nunca había estado tan feliz de ser derrotado. Te has vuelto uno con el Mecha- Dijo Eggman.

-A mí también me sorprende, nunca creí que esta cosa se pudiera mover tan rápido-

-Todos los Mechas del proyecto simbiosis están hechos para aprovechar al máximo las habilidades del piloto- Dijo Eggman con orgullo -Ahora debes ir al campo de batalla, el combate contra La Unión comenzó hace 15 minutos, mientras practicabas los movimientos del Erizo-1-

-¿Y que se supone que estoy haciendo aquí? Si La Unión es tan peligrosa como he escuchado, las tropas están en peligro- Dijo Sonic.

-Descuida, 10 se encuentra piloteando el Erizo-3 y puede contra ellos, pero necesitara ayuda para acabar más rápido- Eggman sonaba confiado.

-Veo que confías mucho en tus creaciones. Por cierto ¿Quién es ese tal 10?-

-Alguien que tú conoces muy bien, ya le reconocerás en el campo de batalla. Ahora andando-

-Odio el suspenso-

Una compuerta se abrió y Eggman le indico a Sonic que ingresara por ahí. La compuerta llevaba a una plataforma circular, sobre esta se encontraba un gran túnel que llegaba a una compuerta que daba al exterior.

-Todo listo. Sonic, súbete a la lanzadera- Indicó Eggman.

-¿Lanzadera?- Preguntó el erizo.

-O catapulta gigante, como quieras decirle-

-Je, suena divertido-

-Fue creada para situaciones como estas. Tendrás el factor sorpresa de tu lado pero ten cuidado, estarás rodeado de enemigos-

-Entendido. Enciende esta cosa, rápido- Sonic se encontraba sobre la plataforma.

-Vale, vale. Vaya, que impaciente. Te recomiendo que coloques una rodilla y una mano en la plataforma ¿Listo?-

-Hace cinco minutos- Sonic ya se encontraba en posición.

-Bien. 10…-

-Aquí voy-

-9…-

…_Mis hermanos estarán luchando…_

-8…-

…_Y me estarán esperando…_

-7…-

…_Se llevaran una sorpresa…_

_-_6…-

…_De lo que soy capaz…_

-5…-

…_¿Podría la cuenta ir más rápido?..._

_-_4…-

La compuerta que daba al exterior se abrió.

-3…-

…_¿Quién será ese tal 10?..._

_-_2-

Un Mecha de La Unión se asomó por la compuerta.

-1-

…_Ja, ese será el primero en caer…_

-¡FUERA!-

-YAAAJUUU- Sonic salió despedido a la superficie llevándose consigo al Mecha que se había asomado.

El erizo-1 se encontraba en el aire con su enemigo sostenido en una mano. Sonic observó todo a su alrededor, el campo de batalla eran las pistas de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de la base y el cielo era gris debido a las cenizas flotando en la atmosfera que apenas dejaban pasar algunos rayos del sol. Él se encontraba sobre un grupo de 3 Mechas de La Unión idénticos al que Eggman controlaba, alejados de ese grupo se encontraban otros escuadrones de robots iguales, cada uno conformado por cuatro Mechas. Por otro lado, defendiendo la entrada principal a la base, se encontraban Mechas de varios diseños y colores, se trataba de la resistencia. Pero uno de ellos resaltaba, se trataba de un Mecha rojo y de aspecto similar al Erizo-1, el Erizo-3.

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo:

El combate comienza.

"Me parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo"

La batalla es dura.

"Sonic, si me recibes, necesitamos ayuda aquí, estamos en medio del fuego cruzado"

Y siempre hay un precio que pagar.

"¡MANIC! ¿ESTAS BIEN?"

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Combate, estruendo robótico.

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**Recuerden que están permitidos los reviews anónimos, por lo que cualquiera puede comentar.**

**Se despide Nigromante 01.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Combate

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy nuevamente con el cuarto capítulo de mi fic.**

**Muchas gracias a las siguientes personas:**

**Kira-writer****: Este va a ser el último capítulo donde el sujeto 10 va estar de incognito, habrá una sutil pista sobre su identidad.**

**FullRings: Ya veremos si tus sospechas son ciertas, no eres la única que piensa que es Shadow. Sé que es raro ver a Eggman trabajando con Sonic, pero te sorprenderás al ver quienes forman parte de La Unión.**

**SoSee: Esta batalla será aun mejor. Eggman sigue siendo Eggman, la única razón para que estén todos unidos es que tienen un enemigo en común, La Unión.**

**Darkfortune: No solo es una combinación de las series del Erizo, también incluiré las historietas y videojuegos.**

**Terminados los agradecimientos, que dé comienzo este capítulo.**

En el capítulo anterior…

Sonic piloteó por primera vez un Mecha, pero no uno cualquiera. Este Mecha era controlado por la mente de Sonic, pudiendo utilizar las habilidades del erizo, como su increíble velocidad. Tras una batalla de entrenamiento de la que salió victorioso, Sonic está listo para enfrentar a las Tropas de la Unión que están atacando a la base de la Resistencia. Tras una increíble salida en escena, el combate empieza.

…El erizo-1 se encontraba en el aire con su enemigo sostenido en una mano. Sonic observó todo a su alrededor, el campo de batalla eran las pistas de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de la base y el cielo era gris debido a las cenizas flotando en la atmosfera que apenas dejaban pasar algunos rayos del sol. Él se encontraba sobre un grupo de 3 Mechas de La Unión idénticos al que Eggman controlaba, alejados de ese grupo se encontraban otros escuadrones de robots iguales, cada uno conformado por cuatro Mechas. Por otro lado, defendiendo la entrada principal a la base, se encontraban Mechas de varios diseños y colores, se trataba de la resistencia. Pero uno de ellos resaltaba, se trataba de un Mecha rojo y de aspecto similar al Erizo-1, el Erizo-3.

Capitulo 4: Combate, estruendo robótico.

El campo estaba plagado de Mechas de La Unión destruidos, obra del Erizo-3. El fuego entre ambos bandos cesó por un momento, todos observaban al Erizo-1 que había emergido de debajo del suelo a toda velocidad.

-Me parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo- Se dijo Sonic al notar que era el blanco de todas las miradas.

-Ese debe ser Sonic- Dijeron Manic, Sonia y el sujeto 10 al unisonó desde sus Mechas.

Sonic giró con su enemigo en la mano y lo arrojó contra los Mechas que se encontraban debajo de él. Los Mechas reaccionaron rápido y solo uno de ellos recibió el impacto. El combate se reanudó entre ambos bandos y los Mechas atacados por el Erizo-1 no dudaron en disparar, pero Sonic descendió rápidamente y con la espada de energía partió en dos a los Mechas restantes, con cuidado de no tocar las cabinas de los pilotos, Sonic no era un asesino.

Sonic empezó a volar a ras del suelo, dirigiéndose contra el escuadrón de La Unión más cercano, esquivando los disparos y cañonazos mientras un aura azul cubría poco a poco al Erizo-1, haciendo que ganara cada vez más velocidad. Sonic pasó por el lado de los Mechas de La Unión y con su espada los fue cortando en dos, pero sin tocar las cabinas, dejándolos inutilizable.

El Erizo-3 se separó de su equipo y se adentró entre los enemigos con un rifle láser en mano. Su puntería no era perfecta pero lograba hacerse camino, intentando llegar hasta un Mecha de la resistencia caído en combate, pero el piloto seguía con vida. Llegó hasta su compañero y empezó a jalar del brazo de la maquina mientras seguía disparando. Dos más de la resistencia se acercaron al Erizo-3 para cubrirle, por el diseño se podía decir que eran Mechas de la Unión capturados por la resistencia, la única diferencia que tenían era la forma en que estaban pintados. Uno tenía distintos tonos de verde y café por todo el Mecha, similar a un camuflaje militar pero completamente inútil en un robot gigante, este era piloteado por Manic. El otro era completamente negro salvo por una calavera en el frente y una rosa con muchas espinas en uno de los brazos, este era piloteado por Sonia.

-Sonic, si me recibes, necesitamos ayuda aquí, estamos en medio del fuego cruzado- Dijo Sonia por el comunicador del Mecha a Sonic.

-¿Sonia, eres tú?- Sonic observó en el radar de donde venia la transmisión -Descuida, yo me encargo-

Sonic vio que el Erizo-3 era un blanco fácil y decidió distraer a La Unión para que 10 tuviera tiempo de sacar al Mecha dañado. Comenzó yendo de grupo en grupo de La Unión golpeando a los Mechas que se le cruzaban y tratando de atraer todos los disparos. Su plan dio resultado, en pocos segundos ya era el centro de atención de toda La Unión y las balas no dejaban de rozarle, algunas si lograban impactarle pero el aura de Sonic actuaba como un escudo reduciendo el daño.

10 logró alejar al Mecha dañado de la batalla y volvió a adentrarse entre el enemigo, acompañado por Manic y Sonia que le cubrían la espalda, el resto de la resistencia avanzaba lentamente. Sonic le arrebató un rifle a un Mecha de La Unión y se reunió con sus hermanos. Al frenar el aura azul se desvaneció. Sonic comenzó a disparar mientras hablaba con sus hermanos, su puntería no era mucho mejor que la de 10.

-Sonia, Manic ¿Se encuentran bien?- Pregunto Sonic.

-Un poco dañados, pero podemos seguir peleando- Dijo Sonia.

-Sonic, Nunca había visto a un Mecha moverse tan rápido… ¿Qué es…? ¡AAAAAAH!- Un proyectil de grueso calibre impacto en una pierna del Mecha de Manic, destrozándola completamente y derribándolo. La explosión también afectó la cabina, que terminó con varias grietas.

-¡MANIC! ¿ESTAS BIEN?- Pregunto Sonic, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sonic observó de donde vino el disparo, se trataba de un gigantesco cañón que debía ser cargado en los hombros de dos Mechas que tenían una rodilla en el suelo mientras un tercero disparaba desde atrás. El cañón estaba listo para disparar otra vez, apuntando a los hermanos The Hedgehog. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Sonic no pudiera detener el disparo.

-¡Oh no!- Sonic se puso entre sus hermanos y el cañón, listo para recibir todo el daño.

-¡Sonic, no!- Dijo el sujeto 10, aunque Sonic no pudo oírle.

El cañón volvió a disparar, pero el Erizo-3 se puso frente a Sonic, recibiendo de lleno el proyectil.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que el Erizo-3 chocó contra el Erizo-1 y ambos Mechas cayeron al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Sonic. No obtuvo respuesta, pero 10 se levanto del piso.

El Erizo-3 estaba bastante agrietado, pero aun podía seguir peleando. Un aura roja comenzó a rodear al Mecha y, a juzgar por la posición de las manos y los pies, se podría decir que 10 se encontraba enojado, parecía que estaba en llamas.

10 comenzó a volar a ras del suelo en dirección al cañón. El cañón volvió a dispararse y 10 se cubrió con el brazo de su Mecha. El proyectil dio directamente en el Erizo-3, dejando seriamente dañado el brazo con el que se cubrió, pero aun seguía funcional. Los de La Unión no lo podían creer.

-¡Imposible! ¿De qué están hechos esos Mechas?- El que disparó el cañón no salía de su asombro.

-No lo sé ¡Cuidado, viene para acá! ¡AAAAAAH!- Uno de los pilotos recibió un golpe del sujeto 10 que lo mando a volar varios metros antes de caer al suelo.

10 cogió el cañón con sus manos y, como si fuera un bate de baseball gigante, comenzó a golpear y aplastar a los soldados de La Unión que se encontraban paralizados del miedo ante la fuerza de aquella maquina, otorgada por la habilidad del sujeto 10. Dos de ellos no volverán a levantarse con vida.

Sonic se encontraba de pie observando la situación, estaba tan sorprendido como La Unión pero a la vez le resultaba familiar. También entendió por que a los Mechas del proyecto simbiosis les llamaban Erizos, eso es debido a que la energía expulsada de los propulsores en la espalda crea la ilusión de que los robots tienen púas.

-¡Sonic, no te quedes ahí parado! Manic sigue con vida, pero debo sacarlo de aquí ¡rápido!- Dijo Sonia a través del comunicador.

Sonic observo que tropas de La Unión se acercaban con dos cañones más.

-Tú llévate a Manic, yo distraeré a La Unión-

Sonic se dirigió volando contra los Mechas que cargaban los cañones. Poco a poco el aura azul volvía a envolverlo, haciendo que ganara cada vez más velocidad. Los soldados al ver que el Erizo-1 se acercaba rápidamente no dudaron en disparar los cañones. Sonic esquivó los disparos sin problemas y con su espada destruyo los cañones apenas estuvieron a su alcance.

Con los cañones destruidos, la resistencia comenzó a hacer retroceder a La Unión. Poco a poco, los que en un principio eran 50 Mechas de La Unión quedaron reducidos a un pequeño grupo ya sin munición.

El capitán de La Unión dio la orden de retirada y todas las tropas restantes, que no superaban la decena, activaron un sistema de teletransportación que los llevó de vuelta a su base, que se encontraba orbitando el planeta. Los Pilotos que Sonic atacó también pudieron teletransportarce ya que el erizo no toco las cabinas de sus enemigos. Las auras de los erizos -1 y -3 desaparecieron al finalizar el combate.

La resistencia festejaba su victoria, algunos pilotos hacían bailar a su Mecha para celebrar. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que la resistencia obtenía una victoria frente a La Unión. Sonic, desde la cabina, recibió un mensaje de la base.

-Bien hecho Sonic- Dijo Eggman apareciendo en una pantalla holográfica.

-Me siento un poco cansado… ¿Cómo se encuentra Manic?-

-Míralo por ti mismo- La imagen de Eggman cambió por una donde se podía ver a Manic saludando sobre su destrozado Mecha. Al lado de él se encontraba el Mecha de su hermana.

Sonic respondió el saludo con su Mecha y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban sus hermanos con el resto de la resistencia, El Erizo-3 se dirigía al mismo lugar.

-¿Y qué hay de 10? Recibió un disparo directo de esos cañones-

-La verdad no lo sé, esa explosión destruyo su sistema de comunicación. Desde aquí solo puedo monitorear sus signos vitales y no parece estar en peligro-

-Sabia que en ti podíamos confiar, Sonic- La imagen de la coronel White apareció en otra pantalla holográfica.

-Gracias Elisa, pero creo que 10 debería llevarse la gloria, me salvó de una grande-

-Sí, lo vi desde aquí. Me gustaría haber combatido, pero mi Mecha se encontraba en reparación. Estará listo para la próxima batalla-

-Ya tendrán tiempo para conversar en la base, ahora deben llevar los Mechas de vuelta a los hangares para mantenimiento- Dijo Eggman.

El suelo bajo un edificio del exterior se levanto, dejando ver una entrada a los hangares del interior de la base. De allí salieron varios jeeps con tropas de infantería y uno que otro médico. Cuando los vehículos terminaron de salir, la mayoría de los Mechas ingresaron lentamente a los hangares, mientras otros se quedaban a buscar piezas de Mechas útiles y sobrevivientes de La Unión, con ayuda de la infantería, entre los escombros. Sonic le ofreció a su hermano viajar en su mano mientras arrastraba al destruido Mecha de este devuelta a la base.

-Un momento Sonic- Dijo Robotnik, apareciendo de improviso en una pantalla holográfica.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Eggman?-

-El Erizo-1 y el Erizo-3 deben ingresar a este otro hangar- La cara de Eggman cambió por un mapa del exterior de la base con un punto rojo parpadeante –Debes guiar a 10 al hangar, ya que no logro restablecer la comunicación con su Mecha-

-Entendido- El nuevo objetivo apareció en el radar de Sonic.

El Erizo-3 estaba por ingresar a la base cuando algo le toco el hombro, era Sonic a bordo del Erizo-1. Este le hiso señas de que lo siguiera, 10 entendió el mensaje y asintió con la cabeza de su Mecha. Sonic le dejo el dañado Mecha de Manic a Sonia para que lo llevara devuelta a la base y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los hangares de los Mechas del proyecto simbiosis, con Manic en una mano y a 10 siguiéndole por detrás.

La entrada era similar a la que usaban los Mechas comunes, un edificio que se levantaba del suelo y dejaba ver un pasaje secreto bajo este. Los Mechas ingresaron y el edificio regresó a su posición original. Dentro había cuatro ascensores que llevaban a los hangares, Sonic ingresó en uno y 10 en otro.

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo:

La identidad de 10 sale a la Luz.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Sonic The Hedgehog"

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Revelaciones, el sujeto 10 es…

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**Hagan sus apuestas, la próxima semana será muy tarde para decir "lo sospeché desde un principio"**

**Recuerden que los Reviews anónimos están permitidos**

**Se despide Nigromante 01.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Revelaciones

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy nuevamente y con el quinto capítulo de mi fic.**

**Agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:**

**Kira-writer: Me divierto confundiendo a los lectores, y prepárate para confundirte más en los próximos capítulos.**

**Shadow Rose 4794: Espero que aun te quede cabello, porque hoy se sabe toda la verdad. Amy tendrá un gran papel dentro del fic, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Me inspiré en varias series y juegos de robots gigantes para crear este fic, prepárate para ver múltiples cameos y homenajes de distintas sagas a lo largo de la historia.**

**Sara321: Esta historia se actualizara cada lunes en la tarde (De mi zona horaria) siempre voy escribiendo con cuatro capítulos de adelanto para evitar errores de continuidad. Lo siento, pero a mí me fascina la intriga y este fic estará lleno de misterios y secretos, algunos importantes y otros que forman parte de sub-historias. Espero que no te de un ataque cuando veas quienes forman parte de La Unión, por ahora será un secreto.**

**Para todos: Doy libertad para que se imaginen a los Mechas como quieran, pero si quieren una aproximación de la imagen que yo tengo de los Mechas Erizos, busquen una imagen de Jehuty, de la saga Zone of the Enders.**

**Votos reunidos de los lectores en las dos zonas donde publico esta historia: **

**Shadow: 5**

**Knuckles: 2**

**Amy: 1**

**Tails: 1**

**Sin nada más que decir, que se resuelva este misterio.**

En el capítulo anterior…

Tras una intensa batalla en que se demostraron las habilidades de los sujetos de prueba del experimento simbiosis, la resistencia festejaba su primera victoria sobre La Unión. Eggman le a pedido a Sonic que conduzca a 10, cuyo sistema de comunicación se estropeó, al hangar que corresponde a sus Mechas.

…La entrada era similar a la que usaban los Mechas comunes, un edificio que se levantaba del suelo y dejaba ver un pasaje secreto bajo este. Los Mechas ingresaron y el edificio regresó a su posición original. Dentro había cuatro ascensores que llevaban a los hangares, Sonic ingresó en uno y 10 en otro.

Capitulo 5: Revelaciones, el sujeto 10 es…

Descendieron varios metros hasta que llegaron a al mismo Hangar donde Sonic vio por primera vez al Erizo-1. Sonic dejo a su hermano en el suelo y continúo hasta el sector que le correspondía a su Mecha, marcado con el número 1 en el piso. Sonic vio nuevos pilares metálicos en la zona. Se poso entre ellos y varios soportes aparecieron para mantener al Erizo-1 en su lugar.

Los sistemas de su Mecha se desactivaron, Sonic perdió el control sobre el Erizo-1, las luces se apagaron, la cabina se abrió y unas escaleras llegaron para permitirle bajar. Sonic abandonó su Mecha, se quitó el casco y pudo ver al Erizo-3 situándose en su posición y desactivándose. La cabina del Mecha se abrió, un par de enfermeros, los mismos que lo vieron despertar, ayudaron a 10 a salir de su máquina y a ponerse de pie. La distancia, la poca iluminación y el traje rojo de este hacia difícil el reconocer de quien se trataba. El sujeto 10 saludaba a Sonic moviendo la mano en alto, el erizo respondió de la misma forma al amable gesto de 10.

Sonic bajó para reunirse con su hermano, que en ese entonces se encontraba conversando con la coronel White.

-¡Sonic! Estuviste fabuloso allí afuera. Para ser tu primera vez en un Mecha, fue un verdadero espectáculo- Dijo Manic.

-Gracias. Por cierto ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto Sonic.

-Estoy bien, aunque me quedó adolorida la espalda-

-Sabia que los Mechas del proyecto simbiosis eran poderosos, pero no imaginé que tuvieran tal poder- Dijo Elisa.

-No toda la fuerza viene de los Mechas- Dijo Eggman apareciendo en el hangar -La mayor parte de sus poderes vienen de las habilidades de los pilotos-

-Si eso es verdad, no quiero toparme con 10 cuando se enoje- Dijo Sonic, causando una leve sonrisa en todos los presentes, inclusive en 10 que acababa de llegar y se encontraba atrás de Sonic, apoyándose en los hombros de los enfermeros que le ayudaron a salir del Mecha.

-En ese caso no me hagas enojar- Dijo 10. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sonic.

Sonic se dio vuelta y se encontró con ella, el traje rojo que llevaba puesto marcaba claramente la silueta de una Mujer joven. No se le podía ver la cara, puesto que aun llevaba puesto el casco. Este tenía el visor trisado, debido al daño en combate.

-D…Disculpa, no quise decir eso. Yo…- Sonic sonaba nervioso.

-Jajajaja. Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Sonic The Hedgehog- 10 se separó de los enfermeros y abrazó de improviso al erizo azul.

-Esa voz… no es posible-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun no me reconoces? Quizás esto ayude- 10 se separó de Sonic y se quitó el casco, dejando ver el rostro de una joven eriza de púas color rosa.

-No lo puedo creer… ¡A…Amy!- Dijo Sonic aun no pudiendo creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Aunque estaba un poco cambiada por el paso del tiempo, el erizo pudo reconocer el rostro de su amiga.

-jojojo ¿sorprendido Sonic?- Eggman se reía de la cara que Sonic puso en ese momento.

-Se me había olvidado decirte, durante la batalla nos enteramos de que Amy era el sujeto numero 10- Manic se rascaba la cabeza.

-Y ahora me lo dicen- Sonic se encontraba un poco enfadado con su hermano -Amy ¿Te encuentra bien? Recibiste un cañonazo por mí. Fue muy arriesgado-

-Ahora que estamos nuevamente reunidos todo estará bien, Sonikku- Dijo Amy abrazando nuevamente a Sonic. Ambos cascos de los pilotos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Hey! Amy, suéltame… ¿uh? ¿Amy?- Sonic notó que el abrazo de Amy era bastante débil, no era su usual abrazo de oso.

-vaya, se ha quedado dormida- Dijo Elisa viendo a la eriza desde su posición -Era de esperarse, esos Mechas también consumen la energía de los pilotos Y ella estuvo peleando desde antes que aparecieras en la batalla. Desde que despertó estuvo activa todo el tiempo, es normal que ahora se encuentre agotada-

-Pobre Amy- dijo Sonic, dejado que Amy se recargara en él para evitar que se callera -¿Y qué hacemos con ella?-

-Llevémosla a su cuarto, tiene que descansar por ahora- Respondió Elisa -¿Sonic, puedes cargarla? Yo te guiare-

-Claro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me salvo allí afuera-

Sonic tomó a Amy en brazos y salió del hangar junto con la coronel White, que recogió los cascos del suelo, y Manic, rumbo al área de habitaciones. Eggman se quedo en el hangar para dirigir las labores de reparación y mantenimiento, en cuanto los mecánicos abandonen sus Mechas y se presenten para trabajar.

Mientras caminaban, Sonic observo el rostro de Amy. Las púas de su cabeza eran un poco mas largar que la última vez que la vio, ahora le llegaban a los hombros. A su cabeza llegaron todos los recuerdos que vivió con ella en sus momentos más críticos. Desde que quedó invalido, Amy se siempre se mantuvo a su lado dándole ánimos, sacándolo a dar una vuelta en silla de ruedas, ayudándole a caminar con las prótesis robóticas y muchas otras cosas que aunque no fueran importantes hacían cada día más fácil de soportar. Sonic se sentía feliz de que Ahora fuera él quien la llevara a su habitación y no al revés.

-Sonikku…- Dijo Amy dormida.

-Muchas gracias, Amy Rose- Dijo Sonic en susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo Sonic?- Pregunto Manic.

-Eeeh… si ¿Cómo fue que Amy formó parte de este proyecto?-

-Eggman tenía interés en la habilidad de Amy, pero ella se negaba a participar en su experimento. No sé muy bien los motivos, pero un día Amy simplemente cambió de opinión- Respondió Manic.

-Alcancé a conocer a Amy antes de que se encapsulara- Elisa tomo la palabra -y creo que lo hiso por querer estar a tu lado. Todos los días iba a verte en laboratorio y le preguntaba a Robotnik sobre tu estado-

-Creo que tendré que esperar a que despierte para obtener respuestas- Fue lo último que dijo Sonic.

Llegaron hasta la mencionada área, un largo pasillo con puertas de madera a ambos lados y unas escaleras al final que daban a un pasillo igual arriba y otro abajo.

-Hemos llegado, habitación 37-

Elisa abrió la puerta y todos ingresaron. La habitación estaba oscura, la coronel White presiono un interruptor y la luz ilumino todos los rincones del cuarto. El frio piso metálico se encontraba cubierto por una alfombra café. En el muro frente a la entrada se encontraba una ventana de imagen virtual, creadas principalmente para que los habitantes de la base olvidaran por un momento que se encontraban varios metros bajo tierra, también se podían utilizar como televisores para ver películas en guardadas en pendrives, puesto que los canales de TV en la tierra dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo. A un lado de la ventana se encontraba una puerta que daba al baño de la habitación.

A un lado del cuarto se encontraba una cama con sabanas purpuras, y al otro lado, una con sabanas rosadas. Sonic dejó a Amy sobre esta última, conociendo los gustos de su amiga. Cada cama tenía bajo esta cajones para guardar la ropa y al lado una mesita de noche. Sobre la mesita de la otra cama había una foto en un marco, aunque Sonic no le prestó mucha atención, una duda recorrió su mente.

Elisa se acercó a Amy, le sacó las zapatillas y los guantes. Tomó una mano de la eriza y con un dedo tocó el círculo rojo del hombro derecho. El traje de Amy se separó en dos partes, como el de Sonic.

-Eeeh… Chicos, serian tan amables de salir de la habitación. Amy no puede dormir con el traje puesto, tengo que llevármelo para análisis, después me encargo de taparla.-

Sonic y Manic entendieron a la primera y abandonaron el cuarto.

-Sonic, también necesito tu traje- Dijo Elisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sonic se quitó el traje, quedando con su vestimenta clásica, zapatillas rojas y guantes blancos. Al poco tiempo, la oficial White salió de la habitación con el traje de Amy en una mano mientras sujetaba los cascos con la otra. Sonic le entrego el suyo y aprovechó para echar un vistazo al cuarto, ahí se encontraba Amy durmiendo plácidamente, cubierta por una sabana.

-Bien, tengo que llevarme estos trajes para análisis. Antes de irme ¿se le ofrece algo, Sonic?-

El estomago de erizo azul rugió con fuerza, cualquiera que estuviera caminando por el pasillo lo habría escuchado.

-Si… Comida… no he probado bocado hace 4 años-

Elisa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, luego observó su reloj –Aun falta cerca de una hora para el almuerzo, pero veré si puedo hacer algo, sígueme-

-Gracias…- Dijo Sonic siendo interrumpido por su estomago.

Sonic, Manic y Elisa Caminaron rumbo a la cafetería de la base. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la base, pudieron ver que la actividad al interior de esta aumentaba poco a poco a medida que los pilotos regresaban a sus actividades normales. Algunos se dirigían a sus cuartos, otros caminaban por los pasillos conversando con sus compañeros sobre la batalla o sobre cosas triviales de la vida, como preferencias de música, películas y ¿Qué habrá de almuerzo hoy? Sonic no podía evitar ser el blanco de muchas miradas, aunque nadie se atrevía a decirle alguna palabra

-Elisa- Sonic decidió consultar por la duda que tenia -¿A quién pertenece la otra cama en la habitación de Amy?-

-Esa es la mía, pero si quieres te la cambio- Dijo la loba en tono pícaro.

-¡No me refería a eso!- Sonic se sonrojo levemente. El erizo giró la cara para evitar que le vieran -Es solo que ahí había un marco fotográfico y me entro curiosidad-

-Ah, era eso. Esa es la ultima foto que me había tomado con mi hermano-

-Le debes de extrañar mucho ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, pero algún día volveré a reunirme con él y podré pedirle perdón-

Eso último causó más dudas en la cabeza del erizo azul, pero prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí y no hurgar más en la herida.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña plaza, el único lugar que tenía arboles al interior de la base. Allí habían unas cuantas parejas demostrándose afecto, tomados de las manos, abrazados o descansando juntos en las pocas bancas que habían. Algunas hablaban de su futuro después de la guerra, el estar constantemente bajo la sombra de la muerte no les impedía soñar. También había un grupo que improvisaron una mesa y jugaban póker, apostando cigarrillos, chocolates o cualquier otra cosa de consumo, el dinero carecía de valor en tiempos de guerra.

-Bueno Sonic, aquí nos separamos. Iré a divertirme un poco- Dijo Manic dirigiéndose al grupo que jugaba póker.

-Ese Manic, no ha cambiado nada- Dijo Sonic con una pequeña sonrisa.

El erizo y la loba salieron del parque y siguieron caminando por más pasillos de la base hasta llegar ante unas puertas dobles, arriba tenia escrito "CAFETERIA". Elisa ingresó y Sonic la siguió de cerca, el piso metálico cambio por baldosas de cerámica. La cafetería era un lugar un lugar bastante amplio, fácilmente podía albergar cien personas y aun sobraría espacio. No había ninguna persona a la vista, las mesas y sillas relucían de limpias.

-Por aquí, Sonic- La coronel White caminaba rumbo a la barra de servicio.

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo.

Aparecen viejos conocidos.

"Quiero ver al señor Bark".

La base vuelve a la calma.

"Acaso una coronel no puede visitar a sus amigos"

Muchas cosas han cambiado durante la ausencia de Sonic.

"¡No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de ese sucio traidor, jamás!"

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Almuerzo, sobrevive si puedes.

**¡Felicidades Kira-writer! Has acertado, aunque la seleccionaste como segunda opción.**

**Que les pareció este capítulo ¿Se lo esperaban o no?**

**Recuerden que los reviews anónimos están permitidos, por lo que cualquiera puede dar su opinión respecto a mi historia.**

**Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Cuál fue el motivo de Amy?**

**¿Por qué la coronal White quiere pedirle perdón a su fallecido hermano?**

**¿Dónde está la madre de los hermanos The Hedgehog?**

**¿Quiénes forman parte de La Unión?**

**¿Qué tan mala puede ser la comida de la Base?**

**Todo eso y más en los próximos capítulos.**

**Por poco se me olvida, échenle un vistazo al fic de Darkfortune, "El nuevo imperio", Una gran historia con toques de misterio e intriga. Se los recomiendo.**

**Se despide Nigromante 01**


	7. Capitulo 6: Almuerzo

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo el sexto capítulo de Metal Saga. Disculpen la demora, como a todos, fanfictión me daba un error que no me permitía actualizar, pero ahora que ya desapareció puedo continuar.**

**Muchas gracias a las siguientes personas.**

**Dark-KannaI: Hoy se sabrá que tan mala puede ser la comida de la base. La forma en que peleó 10 fue una de las dos pistas para poder descubrir su identidad.**

**Shadow Rose 4794: Me alegro que te haya gustado la aparición de Amy. Tranquila, Shadow aparecerá, pero aun no. Y qué alivio, una peluca.**

**Kira-writer: Si, ganaste por un pelo. Pronto se responderán todas las interrogantes. Ya veremos donde se prepara la peor comida.**

**SoSee: Jejeje, Las posibles razones del prematuro despertar de 10 fue la primera pista para descubrir su identidad.**

**Ya sin nada más que decir, que dé comienzo este capítulo.**

En el capitulo anterior…

Grande fue la sorpresa de Sonic, el sujeto numero 10 resultó ser, nada más y nada menos que Amy Rose, su amiga de la infancia y novia autoproclamada (Esto último no le causa mucha gracia al erizo). Ahora que Amy está descansando después de una gran batalla, Sonic tiene que calmar a su estomago, Elisa se ofreció para llevarlo a la cafetería.

… El erizo y la loba salieron del parque y siguieron caminando por más pasillos de la base hasta llegar ante unas puertas dobles, arriba tenia escrito "CAFETERIA". Elisa ingresó y Sonic la siguió de cerca, el piso metálico cambio por baldosas de cerámica. La cafetería era un lugar bastante amplio, fácilmente podía albergar cien personas y aun sobraría espacio. No había ninguna persona a la vista, las mesas y sillas relucían de limpias.

-Por aquí, Sonic- La coronel White caminaba rumbo a la barra de servicio.

Capitulo 6: Almuerzo, sobrevive si puedes.

A medida que se acercaban el olor de la comida era más evidente. Era un olor delicioso, nada comparado con lo que había escuchado anteriormente, pero la cara de Elisa decía otra cosa, como si le desagradara ese olor.

-¿Coronel White? ¿Que se le ofrece por acá? ¿Ocurre algo?- Dijo una mujer humana, funcionaria de la cafetería. Era un poco regordeta y de tez morena, se podría decir que tenía cerca de 40 años. Llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina con el dibujo de una zanahoria y una malla para el cabello en la cabeza.

-Quiero ver al señor Bark- Contesto Elisa.

La mujer ingresó a la cocina y al poco rato regresó con un gran oso de pelaje amarillo claro con indumentaria de cocinero.

-¿Coronel White? Si es por los que se enfermaron del estomago, ya informamos que la cafetería no fue responsable. Ellos mismos confesaron que encontraron unos bocadillos, guardados desde quien sabe cuándo, en uno de los cuartos de la base- Dijo el oso de forma tajante.

-¿Bark? ¿Bark The Polarbear?- Pregunto Sonic reconociendo al oso.

-El mismo- Afirmó el oso -¿Uh? Pero si eres Sonic The Hedgehog. Oí que gracias a ti y al sujeto numero 10 logramos la primera victoria contra La Unión-

-Veo que ustedes ya se conocían- Dijo White, interrumpiendo lo que podría convertirse en una larga conversación que consumiría su tiempo.

-Podría decirse que sí. Antes de la guerra contra los Metarex, trabajaba para Robotnik y usualmente tenía que enfrentarme a este sujeto- dijo Bark.

-Y siempre terminabas perdiendo- Continúo Sonic.

-Vale, supongo que no estás aquí para recordar viejos tiempos ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

El estomago de Sonic contestó por él.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que no has comido en días-

-De hecho, el piloto Sonic no ha comido durante 4 años, se que aun no es hora del almuerzo pero ¿Podrías darle de comer antes?- Aclaro la coronel White

-Por supuesto. Sonic, espérame sentado ahí- Bark señaló una mesa cercana y se retiró a la cocina.

-Bueno Sonic, me debo retirar, tengo que entregar estos trajes para análisis. Suerte con la comida- Dijo la loba antes de retirarse de la cafetería.

La coronel White caminó por los pasillos de la base hasta llegar al área de laboratorios. Ingresó a la sala de análisis, donde se encontraba un equidna morado recostado en una silla y con los pies sobre la mesa mientras dormía. Llevaba una bata blanca de laboratorio.

-¡Ejem!- Elisa se aclaró la garganta para despertar al equidna.

-¿Uh? ¡WHOOA!- El equidna se calló de su silla al notar la presencia de la loba -¡E… Elisa! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo levantándose del suelo.

-¿Acaso una coronel no puede visitar a sus amigos?-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-No- A White se le formo una leve sonrisa por pocos segundos -Te he traído los trajes de los sujetos 5 y 10 para su análisis-

-Bien, los estaba esperando-

-¿Dormido?-

-Bueno, no he dormido bien últimamente. Por cierto… - El equidna buscó en un cajón y extrajo una botella de vidrio verde con un corcho tapándola -… mira lo que encontré en una antigua bodega de la base, una botella de vino en perfectas condiciones. Sé que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermano ¿Te gustaría hacer un brindis en su memoria, esta noche?-

-Se supone que debería ser yo quien hiciera esa pregunta, pero acepto-

-Bien, te espero aquí a las 10 de la noche-

-Seré puntual. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- Dijo Elisa deteniéndose frente a la puerta antes de salir.

"Suerte con la comida". Esa última frase de Elisa causó un escalofrío en Sonic, pero con el hambre que tenía sería capaz de comer lo que sea. Bark regresó con una bandeja plástica, Sobre esta había un plato con puré de papas vitaminizado y un trozo de carne de lo más extraño, era de un color verde oscuro. Y para beber, un vaso de agua.

-Buen provecho- Dijo Bark con una cara sonriente. Sentándose en una silla.

Sonic dudo un momento en probar el almuerzo que le ofrecían, nunca había visto carne con ese color, pero su hambre pudo más y cortó un trozo del filete. Observó fijamente el trocito ensartado en su tenedor. El erizo titubeo ¿realmente tenía tanta hambre como para comer eso? Cerró fuertemente los ojos y aguantando la respiración se echó ese trocito a la boca, rápidamente lo mascó y se lo tragó. Sonic abrió los ojos de golpe, la carne no sabía tan mal como pensaba. Cortó otro trozo y esta vez lo masticó normalmente, saboreando la carne. Tenía un sabor muy acido, como si la hubieran bañado en jugo de limón y una textura algo chiclosa, lo único desagradable que tenia era que si permanecía mucho tiempo en la boca se volvía espuma.

Sonic continúo comiendo, ahora con menos asco. En pocos minutos terminó su almuerzo y acabó con su hambre. Bark estaba asombrado.

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias Bark- Dijo Sonic como cortesía, estaba feliz de que su estomago se calmara.

-No esperaba que fueras de los pocos que les gusta la carne de ciempiés-

-¿Qué? Dime que era una broma- La cara de Sonic cambió drásticamente.

-Es verdad, esa era carne de ciempiés gigante de Mistic Ruins. Es de lo poco que podemos conseguir en este desolado planeta, la mayoría de los animales perecieron cuando la Tierra quedó envuelta en cenizas- Dijo el oso de forma melancólica.

A Sonic se le revolvió el estomago, sabía que los insectos eran nutritivos pero nunca se imagino almorzando a uno. Decidió cambiar de tema para olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Bark, me sorprende verte aquí, trabajando en la cafetería. Se supone que tú eres un guerrero-

-Lo que pasa es que no me llevo bien con la tecnología de los Mechas. Al no poder combatir descubrí mi pasión por la cocina-

Sonic iba a decir una broma sarcástica, pero Bark lo interrumpió antes de que abriera la boca.

-Sé que has escuchado que la comida de la base es una porquería, pero créeme cuando te digo que hago todo lo que tengo a mi alcance para servir un almuerzo decente y me hierve la sangre cuando alguien critica el resultado de todo el esfuerzo de mi personal-

Sonic recordó al armadillo lastimado que vio cuando se dirigía a los hangares y lo que le había dicho la coronel White en ese momento.

… _Déjame que te diga la regla número 1 de convivencia, "Nunca critiques la asquerosa comida del chef". Se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene y si hay que comer rata asada, lo haremos_…

El erizo no tenía nada en contra de la comida de Bark, de hecho no esperaba que los ciempiés gigantes tuvieran "buen sabor".

-Anímate hombre, debo decir que es la mejor comida que he probado en años- Dijo Sonic con sinceridad pues no había comido en años.

-Gracias Sonic-

-¿Y qué pasó con Beam? Ustedes dos siempre estaban juntos-

Bark golpeó fuertemente la mesa, su cara expresaba una gran ira.

-¡No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de ese sucio traidor, jamás!-

-Disculpa, pero ¿qué ocurrió?-

-Cierto, tu no lo sabes. Veras, cuando estábamos en el espació le revelo a La Unión nuestra ubicación y desactivó las defensas. Por su culpa perdimos varias vidas y la mejor de nuestras naves, el Eggcarrier 5. Si algún día lo vuelvo a ver, le arrancaré todas y cada una de sus plumas- Bark dijo esto último cerrando el puño en señal de venganza.

Sonic decidió cambiar de tema -A que no adivinas quien es el sujeto numero 10-

-Ni idea, nunca estuve interesado en quienes participaban en los experimento de Robotnik, incluso te di por muerto cuando desapareciste estos últimos 4 años-

-¿Me diste por muerto?-

-Sí, perdona por no preguntar por ti-

-Bueno, eso ya no importa-

-¿Y quién es el sujeto 10?-

-Es Amy, Amy Rose-

-Disculpa, no te oí bien, me pareció que dijiste que 10 era Amy Rose- Bark se limpiaba la oreja.

-Escuchaste bien, en verdad Amy es el sujeto numero 10-

-¿QUÉ? ¿La eriza rosa? ¿La que te seguía a todas partes? ¿La que sacaba un martillo gigante de la nada?-

-Sí, ella misma-

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma Amy?-

-¿Cuántas erizas rosas con el nombre de Amy y que pueden hacer aparecer un martillo gigante conoces?-

-Solo una, pero me parece increíble que ella pilotee un Mecha y más aun, que este sea uno de los más poderosos-

-A mí también me sorprendió, pero ha demostrado que tiene una habilidad excepcional que la hacen merecedora de pilotear a uno de eso Mechas-

-¿Y donde se encuentra ahora? Supongo que debe tener tanta hambre como tu-

-Quedo exhausta después de la batalla y se encuentra durmiendo en su habitación-

Bark vio su reloj y se levantó de la silla.

-Me gustaría quedarme y seguir charlando, pero ya es hora de trabajar- Dijo el oso antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-Atención a todo el personal de la base, desde ahora comenzara a servirse el almuerzo. El menú de hoy: Sorpresa de Mystic Ruins- Se escuchó la voz de Bark por altoparlante. Un gran sonido de desaprobación se escuchó por toda la base.

Con el pasar del tiempo, la cafetería se llenaba poco a poco. Sonic observo las distintas razas que conformaban la resistencia, un grupo bastante heterogéneo que iba de la "A" a la "Z". A pesar de la gran cantidad de gente el servicio era rápido, se crearon cinco filas que disminuyeron considerablemente el tiempo de espera.

Sonia llegó a la cafetería, saludo a Sonic, este le informó que ya había comido, y se formó en una de las filas. Manic aun no llegaba, de seguro seguía jugando póker. Sonia cogió dos bandejas, una para ella y otra para Manic, y se sentó al lado de Sonic. Tuvieron una pequeña conversación con respecto a la batalla de hoy, nada que el erizo no haya escuchado anteriormente. Al poco tiempo llegó Manic y se sentó a la mesa.

El trió de erizos eran los únicos sentados en esa mesa. Muchas personas querían felicitar a Sonic, pero prefirieron mantener la distancia y analizar la conducta del erizo antes de acercarse. Solo dos personas más se sentaron a la mesa con los hermanos The Hedgehog, un halcón de plumas cafés y una camaleón verde, ambos pertenecían a la misma compañía que Sonic durante la guerra contra los Metarex.

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo:

El almuerzo pasa con toda calma.

"¿Cuándo será el día que podamos comer algo decente?"

La ausencia se hace notoria.

"Sonia, Manic ¿Dónde está mamá?"

Y un misterio se resuelve.

"Sonia ¿Cómo se lo explicaremos?"

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Almuerzo, sobrevive si puedes (Parte 2).

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Donde y que pasó con la madre de Sonic?**

**Y una pregunta mas, supongo que muchos vieron que los personajes principales de esta historia son Sonic y Tails, ya sabemos que Sonic pertenece a la resistencia y pilotea al erizo-1. Pero... ¿Y Tails? Aun no aparece. Se los dejaré para pensar.**

**Les pido un mes de paciencia, tengo que atender ciertos asuntos de la Universidad, pero pasado ese mes, continuo como bala.**

**Recuerden que los reviews anónimos están permitidos.**

**Se despide Nigromante 01.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Almuerzo Parte 2

**Hola a todos, tras dejar a mis lectores abandonados por un tiempo he regresado con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:**

**Kira-writen: Je, te dije que la comida de la base sería la peor. No solo personajes de juegos antiguos aparecerán, también personajes de comics y series de televisión.**

**Namy the Hedgehog: Por suerte para el personal de la base esta será la última vez que tengan que probar esa comida.**

**Dark-KannaI: Muy pocos animales "salvajes" sobrevivieron. **

**SoSee: En este capítulo se sabe qué pasó con la madre de Sonic.**

**Una cosa antes de comenzar, me sorprende que, teniendo tantas alternativas, todos hallan tildado al Tails de Malo ¿Qué pensaría el pobre kitsune de ustedes?... Bueno, nunca he dicho que estén equivocados, pero tampoco he dicho que sea verdad. Su rol en este fic lo mantendré en secreto, pero pronto daré una pista.**

**Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, que dé comienzo este capítulo.**

En el capitulo anterior…

Tras reencontrarse con un antiguo "amigo" y haber calmado a su estomago, Sonic tiene tiempo libre para enterarse de todo lo ocurrido en estos cuatros años que permaneció dormido.

…El trió de erizos eran los únicos sentados en esa mesa. Muchas personas querían felicitar a Sonic, pero prefirieron mantener la distancia y analizar la conducta del erizo antes de acercarse. Solo dos personas más se sentaron a la mesa con los hermanos The Hedgehog, un halcón de plumas cafés y una camaleón verde, ambos pertenecían a la misma compañía que Sonic durante la guerra contra los Metarex.

Capitulo 7: Almuerzo, sobrevive si puedes (Parte 2)

Mientras Sonic se reencontraba con antiguos camaradas, en la mesa de los altos mandos una apuesta debía pagarse.

-He perdido y como soy hombre de palabra, aquí tiene mi ración señor Robotnik- Dijo el anciano albatros que había hecho una apuesta con Eggman, entregándole su bandeja con comida.

-Gracias, pero hoy no tengo mucha hambre, puedes quedarte con mi porción de carne- Respondió Eggman.

-¿En serio? gracias Egg… digo señor Robotnik- Está de más decir que al albatros le gusta la carne de ciempiés gigante.

La coronel White comía silenciosamente, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Cuándo será el día que podamos comer algo decente?- Dijo el tigre blanco que había discutido anteriormente con Eggman.

-Ten paciencia mi amigo, no será por mucho tiempo más-

En otra mesa se encontraba el armadillo que se atrevió a criticar la comida de Bark comiendo de mala gana. Sonic no pudo evitar preguntar sobre él a sus hermanos.

-Y que le pasó a ese- Apuntó disimuladamente al armadillo.

-Supongo que Bark te contó que odia que critique su comida- Contesto Manic.

-Sí, pero me cuesta creer que le haya hecho eso-

-Técnicamente, Bark no hiso nada- Dijo una funcionaria de la cafetería sentándose a la mesa, la humana que Sonic había visto anteriormente.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso? Leonardo no ha querido hablarnos sobre ese asunto y todos creemos que Bark lo golpeó salvajemente- Dijo Sonia con incredulidad.

-Supongo que recordaran cuando Leonardo se dirigió a la cocina para alegar por su plato-

-Sí, y después escuchamos todos esos golpes, luego Leonardo salió en camilla de la cocina- Dijo Manic.

-Bark se vengó, pero no era su intención que terminara así- Dijo la mujer, que respondía al nombre de Roxana -Cuando Leonardo insultó la comida de Bark, este le ofreció un poco de su salsa especial, el aderezo mas picante que alguien haya probado, Leo cayó en la trampa cuando dio el primer bocado. Al principio se hiso el fuerte, demostrando que no le afectaba aunque el color de su cara decía otra cosa. A los pocos segundos comenzó a respirar agitadamente, continuo tomando aire por la boca hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a desesperarse. En ese momento, Bark lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo y le dijo que le daría agua si se disculpaba con él, frente a toda la base-

-Si eso fue lo que pasó ¿Por qué leo salió en tan malas condiciones?- Preguntó Sonia.

-Déjame terminar- dijo Roxana -Leonardo no se dejaría humillar tan fácilmente y se soltó del agarre de Bark. Corrió al lavaplatos, pero se resbalo con el piso mojado y fue directo a la bodega de alimentos que se encuentra escalera abajo. Ya se pueden imaginar el resto-

Todos en la mesa intentaban aguantar la risa, pero fue inútil, las sonoras carcajadas fueron escuchadas por todos los presentes en la cafetería. Cuando dejaron de reír notaron que eran el blanco de todas las miradas, algo un poco incomodo. Manic se levantó y se aclaro la garganta.

-Disculpen, estaba practicando para la noche de comedia- dijo el erizo verde y volvió a sentarse, el resto de las personas volvió a comer normalmente.

-¿Noche de comedia?- Cuestiono Sonic.

-Se realiza una vez a la semana, es una forma de divertirse y olvidar por un momento nuestra precaria condición- Respondió Manic.

-No puedo creer que Leonardo haya sido tan torpe- Dijo el halcón.

-Es mejor para él que sigan pensando que lo golpearon- dijo la mujer -Después de todo, Bark aprovechó el incidente para que por fin respetaran el trabajo de los cocineros-

-Sí, aun recuerdo sus palabras "Ya no estamos en tiempos para desperdiciar la comida, se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene. Que quede claro, no quiero escuchar ninguna queja mas"- Dijo Sonia

El almuerzo continuo de la forma más normal posible. Sonic vio que Elisa se dirigió a la cocina y salía con una bandeja con comida. La loba salió de la cafetería, Sonic supuso que le llevaba el almuerzo a Amy que debería estar por despertar.

En medio de las conversaciones, Sonic se enteró que la resistencia había llegado a esta base hace poco menos de un mes y que habían zonas sin explorar, debido a lo derruido de estas. Aun así había gente que se aventuraba y encontraban "pequeños tesoros". De pronto el erizo azul recordó algo que por la emoción de la batalla había olvidado.

-Sonia, Manic ¿Dónde está mamá?-

Un Silencio sepulcral se adueño de la mesa.

Sonia trago la comida que tenía en la boca y contestó -Se encuentra internada en el hospital de la base, cuando terminemos de comer te llevaremos a verla-

Eso lo explicaba todo. Sonic rogaba en su interior que no fuera nada grave, pero el solo ver las prótesis robóticas que tenían algunos le hacían pensar lo peor.

Apenas Sonia y Manic terminaron, Sonic los tomó del brazo y partió corriendo a gran velocidad rumbo al área médica, dejando una estela azul tras de sí. Varias personas quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver la velocidad con la que salió el erizo. Muchos escucharon que Sonic era capaz de correr a la velocidad del sonido, pero pensaban que estaban exagerando.

El trió de erizos llegaron a la entrada del hospital de la base.

-¿Por dónde?- Preguntó Sonic impaciente.

-La habitación de mamá es la 21, se encuentra 5 pisos arriba- Dijo Sonia arreglándose el peinado

Sonic subió velozmente por las escaleras mientras Sonia y Manic optaron por el ascensor.

-Sonia ¿Cómo se lo explicaremos?- dijo Manic.

-Hay que elegir con cuidado nuestras palabras, recuerda que Sonic durmió por 4 años y no pasó por todo lo que nosotros. Será un duro golpe para él- Contesto Sonia.

-Estuvimos preparándonos para este momento, pero me preocupa como pueda reaccionar-

El ascensor llegó al destino. Sonia y Manic salieron del ascensor y caminaron hasta encontrar la habitación 21, frente a la puerta se encontraba el erizo azul. Sonic tenía una mano en la perilla de la puerta, se encontraba inmóvil. Quería ver a su madre, pero le aterraba lo que podría encontrar al otro lado de la puerta. Dos manos se posaron sobre la de Sonic, eran las de sus hermanos, el erizo se sintió más tranquilo y entre los 3 abrieron la puerta.

La habitación era idéntica al cuarto donde Sonic estuvo, salvo por la eriza de largo cabello purpura acostada en la cama, Aleena The Hedgehog. Ella estaba conectada a un respirador artificial y a una maquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales. La eriza parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente, no tenía ninguna herida ni daño visible. Sonic se tranquilizo un poco, no era tan grave como imaginaba.

Sonic caminó hasta situarse al lado de su madre, la miró fijamente y luego volteó a ver a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Qué es lo que le pasó?- Preguntó.

-Sonic ella…- Sonia sabía lo que debía decir, pero las palabras se atoraban en su boca.

-Cuando estábamos en el espacio, fuimos atacados por La Unión- Manic tomo la palabra -Un traidor desactivo las defensas del Eggcarrier y nos vimos obligados a evacuar mientras otros se sacrificaban para que pudiéramos escapar. El destino elegido, un planeta cercano donde teníamos una base. La Nave de escape usada por mamá sufrió un desperfecto y se precipitó a tierra-

Sonic apretó con fuerza sus puños, el culpable estaba claro.

…_Bean, maldito…_

El erizo relajo los puños, este no era el lugar ni el momento para desquitarse.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Se pondrá bien?-

-Sonic, ella… ella…- Sonia tomo aire -Nuestra madre no despertara, nunca más. Los doctores le diagnosticaron muerte cerebral-

Esa respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría para el erizo azul. La persona a la que Sonic llamaba mamá ahora no era más que un muerto en vida.

-No, no… no puede ser… no es cierto- Algunas lagrimas se asomaban por los ojo de Sonic.

-Sonic…- Manic poso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pueden decirlo con tanta calma? Es nuestra madre de quien están hablando-

-Para nosotros eso pasó hace años y ya superamos su pérdida-

…"_No te preocupes, eso pasó hace años y ya superé su pérdida"…_

Las palabras de Elisa resonaron en la cabeza de Sonic, casi las mismas palabras que sus hermanos. Sonic no aguantó más la escena y salió corriendo del cuarto, deseaba seguir durmiendo en la capsula y que esto solo fuera un horrible sueño, pero esta "pesadilla" era tan real como las lagrimas que caían.

-Salió mejor de lo que pensaba- Dijo Manic.

-Ahora hay que darle tiempo para que lo asimile- continuo Sonia.

Ambos erizos vieron por última vez a su madre antes de ir en busca de Sonic.

Amy se encontraba durmiendo cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de su sueño. Se trataba de Elisa, traía una bandeja con comida.

-oh, disculpa. No quería despertarte- dijo la loba.

-No importa- Amy bostezó -Ya me siento mejor…- La eriza fue interrumpida por su estomago.

La coronel White soltó un risita -Veo que tienes hambre. Ten, te traje el almuerzo- dijo, entregándole la bandeja con comida.

-Gracias-

Amy dio el primer bocado, se paralizó por el mal sabor que tenia la comida, pero su apetito era mayor y continuó comiendo sin chistar. La loba se sentó en su cama, cogió el marco fotográfico y lo observó en silencio.

En la foto se podía ver a un lobo de pelaje gris sentado sobre un tanque de última tecnología, sostenía entre sus brazos un rifle y le guiñaba a la cámara. En el suelo, de pie y recargando la espalda en el tanque, se encontraba una loba de pelaje celeste con un traje que indicaba un rango menor al actual, tenía los brazos cruzados y una cara de fastidio. Se trataban de Miguel y Elisa White, de 18 y 25 años respectivamente.

Alguien tocó la puerta y sacó de sus pensamientos a la loba, se trataba del equidna morado con quien White había dejado los trajes de Amy y Sonic. Elisa abrió la puerta y vio que su amigo traía un paquete entre manos envuelto en papel.

-Hola Derek-

-Hola Elisa. Aquí esta lo que me pediste- Dijo el equidna entregándole el paquete.

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo-

-De nada. Ahora debo volver a trabajar, no olvides nuestra reunión a las 10- fue lo último que dijo antes de regresarse por donde vino, en su cara se podía ver un leve sonrojo.

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo:

Comienza la búsqueda del destrozado erizo.

"¿Has visto a Sonic?"

Los errores del pasado se pagan caros.

"Si yo no me hubiera encapsulado, nada de esto habría ocurrido"

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Tristeza, el dolor de los caídos.

**Que les pareció este capítulo, creo que con esto he respondido un par de dudas, pero he abierto mas, jeje. **

**Aun estoy muy ocupado con la Universidad, por lo que les pido un poco mas de paciencia para el próximo capítulo, Aunque ya está listo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me gusta tener varios capítulos escritos antes de publicar, así evito errores de continuidad.**

**Recuerden que los reviews anónimos están permitidos, por lo que cualquiera puede dejarme su opinión sobre esta historia.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide Nigromante 01.**


	9. Capitulo 8: Tristeza

**Hola a todos, por fin tengo un periodo de libertad, por lo que ahora puedo escribir a gusto.**

**Agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:**

**Kira-writer: Si, han pasado muchas cosas durante los cuatro años que Sonic estuvo dormido.**

**SoSee: Hoy se aclaran más dudas, pero no serán todas. Debo dejar algo de suspenso.**

**taismo amor: Muchos personajes han cambiado por culpa de las guerras.**

**toaneo07: Tranquilo, todos los personajes tendrán su cabida en mi historia.**

**Sin nada más que decir, que continúe la historia.**

En el capitulo anterior…

El almuerzo llegó a su fin y Sonic quiso ver a su madre. Tras enterarse que ella nunca despertara de ese estado, no pudo soportarlo más y salió huyendo. Mientras tanto, Amy había despertado.

…Alguien tocó la puerta y sacó de sus pensamientos a la loba, se trataba del equidna morado con quien White había dejado los trajes de Amy y Sonic. Elisa abrió la puerta y vio que su amigo traía un paquete entre manos envuelto en papel.

-Hola Derek-

-Hola Elisa. Aquí esta lo que me pediste- Dijo el equidna entregándole el paquete.

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo-

-De nada. Ahora debo volver a trabajar, no olvides nuestra reunión a las 10- fue lo último que dijo antes de regresarse por donde vino, en su cara se podía ver un leve sonrojo…

Capitulo 8. Tristeza, el dolor de los caidos.

Elisa cerró la puerta y dejó el paquete a los pies de la cama de Amy, también notó que había un pequeño sobre que tenia por destinatario a la loba. Esta lo guardó en un bolsillo, después tendría tiempo para leerlo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la eriza.

-Te conseguí algo de ropa, no es mucho pero por lo menos es de tu talla- Respondió Elisa -Cuando termines, puedes dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la base. Yo debo retirarme, tengo asuntos que atender- La loba salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la eriza que aun seguía comiendo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, de la habitación 37 salió una eriza rosa con un buzo deportivo del mismo color y zapatillas blancas. Llevaba la bandeja con el plato, el vaso y los servicios con los que había comido. Tenía la intención de devolverlos a la cafetería, si primero averiguaba donde quedaba.

Preguntando a todo aquel que se encontraba por el camino fue como pudo llegar a la cafetería. No pudo evitar ser el blanco de varias miradas, ella piloteo durante la batalla al Erizo-3 y con el destruyó a casi la mitad de los Mechas de La Unión. Entrego la bandeja a un funcionario de la cafetería y se fue a dar una vuelta por la Base, principalmente en busca de Sonic.

Por el camino se encontró con Sonia.

-¡Hola Sonia!- Saludó alegre Amy.

-Ah, hola Amy- contestó Sonia, en su cara se mostraba preocupación.

-¿Has visto a Sonic?- Preguntaron las dos erizas al unísono.

-No, no lo he visto- Contestaron ambas.

-Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, Amy- Dijo Sonia.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Le revelamos el estado de nuestra madre, no pudo soportarlo y salió huyendo-

-¡Oh no! Pobre Sonic. Descuida, si alguien puede encontrarlo, esa soy yo-

-Cuento contigo- Dijo Sonia.

Ambas erizas tomaron caminos por separado buscando un mismo objetivo. Amy no tardo mucho en toparse con el segundo hermano de Sonic.

-¿Has visto a Sonic?- Preguntaron los dos erizos al unísono.

-No, no lo he visto- Contestaron ambos.

-Déjà vu- Dijo Amy.

-Amy, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo- Dijo Manic.

-Estoy en eso. Sonia ya me informó-

-Ese Sonic, a la velocidad que se mueve puede estar en todos y ningún lugar-

-Pues yo me encargaré de atraparlo- Dijo Amy con entusiasmo.

Ambos erizos tomaron caminos por separado. Amy no conocía muy bien la base, pero confiaba que su corazón le guiaría hacia el erizo azul. Sus pies le llevaron a la entrada del hangar donde se encontraban los Mechas del proyecto simbiosis. Al ingresar, pudo observar a varias personas trabajando en el Erizo-3, necesitaba reparaciones urgentes. Eggman se encontraba dando órdenes a los mecánicos.

Algo le decía a la eriza que Sonic se encontraba por ahí, pero al no verlo, lentamente empezó a retirarse. Estaba a punto de salir cuando algo llamó su atención, el Mecha que Sonic usó en la batalla. Se acercó al imponente robot azul. De pronto vio una gota de agua caer al suelo. Amy no le prestó mucha atención, pero una segunda y tercera gota cayeron a continuación. La eriza alzó la vista y vio un bulto sobre el hombro derecho le Mecha, subió las escaleras que daban a la cabina para verlo mejor y pudo ver una púas azules que pertenecían al erizo sobre el Mecha. Amy encontró su objetivo.

-¡Sonic!- Amy intentó llamar su atención, pero el erizo no se percató.

-¡Sonikku, aquí!- Amy insistió, Sonic notó su presencia y le dio la espalda, no quería ver a nadie.

Un aura roja rodeó el cuerpo de Amy, se encontraba encendida.

-¡No me ignores!- La eriza invocó su Piko-piko Hammer y con este golpeó el brazo del Mecha.

El golpe causó una gran vibración en el brazo del Mecha y el erizo en el hombro del robot cayó al lado de Amy, cuya aura desapareció al igual que su martillo. La eriza rosa abrazó con fuerza a Sonic. El azulado personaje intento escaparse, pero el agarre de Amy era firme, finalmente se rindió. Amy notó que la cara del erizo se encontraba húmeda.

…_Sonic ¿acaso estuviste llorando?..._

Sonic volteo la cara para evitar que le vieran directamente.

-Jeje, hola Amy. Me encontraste- intentó sonar alegre.

-Sonic… Sonia y Manic me contaron lo que pasó- Dijo Amy soltando su agarre.

Sonic se separó de la eriza, dándole la espalda.

-¿Sabes? lo peor de todo esto es que nunca me despedí de ella. Mi madre me había prohibido participar en el experimento de Eggman, pero yo quería mis piernas de regreso y en secreto me encapsule. Una vez iniciado el proceso sería muy peligroso detenerlo, fui un egoísta-

-Tu madre se sintió igual, ella decía que fue una egoísta por no considerar tus sentimientos. Por esos hiso lo que hiso cuando fuimos traicionados-

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- Sonic se extraño -¿Qué paso exactamente ese día?-

-¿Sonia y Manic no te contaron?-

-Solo me dijeron que la nave de escape de mi madre sufrió un desperfecto y se estrelló-

-No sé si deba contarte esto, pero aquí voy- Amy hiso una pausa antes de continuar -Cuando fuimos atacados, recibimos un impacto en el laboratorio donde tenían a los sujetos del proyecto simbiosis. Tú sabes bien que era muy peligroso detener el proceso de adaptación celular, por eso comenzaron a sacar a los sujetos de prueba sobrevivientes, pero a ti te dieron por perdido-

Sonic no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿acaso lo dejaron? Si era así ¿Por qué seguía con vida en este momento? Prefirió seguir escuchando el relato de Amy.

-Tu madre y hermanos, al ver que no estabas entre los rescatados, fueron a buscarte. Al llegar, te encontraron en el suelo, al parecer la explosión rompió tu capsula y caíste fuera. Aun seguías con vida y te llevaron a la zona de evacuación. Tus hermanos tomaron una nave contigo inconsciente y tu madre otra, fueron las dos últimas naves en escapar. El resto ya lo conoces- Termino la eriza rosa.

-Si yo no me hubiera encapsulado, nada de esto habría ocurrido- Sonic se sentía peor que antes.

-No digas eso Sonic- Amy se enfureció -si no te hubieras encapsulado, la victoria de hoy no hubiera sido posible-

-Claro que si- Sonic elevo el tono de su voz -eres una gran piloto y podrías haber acabado con todo el batallón tú sola-

-Si no te hubieras encapsulado, yo no sería piloto- Finalizó Amy.

…"_Alcancé a conocer a Amy antes de que se encapsulara y creo que lo hiso por querer estar a tu lado"… …¿Sera verdad?..._

Las palabras de la coronel White resonaron en la cabeza de Sonic.

-Amy ¿Cómo fue que terminaste involucrada en todo esto?- Pregunto el erizo.

-¿Sabes cuantos seres queridos he perdido por culpa de esta guerra?- Dijo Amy cabizbaja.

Sonic no tenia respuesta para eso, prefirió guardar silencio.

-Eggman me había pedido incontables veces que formara parte de su experimento, yo me negaba a la idea de participar, pero tras ese ataque…- Amy intentaba mantener la compostura para seguir hablando -…y el pensar que podrías terminar muerto a manos del enemigo me hicieron cambiar de opinión. Sonic, Deseo pelear a tu lado, no quiero que mueras- Amy tenía la cabeza baja y los puños apretados, varias lagrimas se deslizaban por su cara.

Sonic abrazó a la eriza para tratar de tranquilizarla, Amy se aferró a Sonic y ocultó su cara en el hombro del erizo. Era curioso, los papeles se habían intercambiado, Ahora era Sonic quien consolaba a Amy. Esto le hiso olvidar por un momento su actual situación.

…_Pobre Amy, se me olvidó que no soy el único que ha sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido. Durante la guerra contra los Metarex, Amy perdió a sus padres, en ese entonces solo tenía 12 años. Fue un duro golpe para ella, pero logró reponerse. Encontró en sus compañeros de equipo a su nueva familia. No entiendo de dónde saca fuerzas para continuar, siempre tan fuerte y alegre, me cuesta verla así de frágil. No solo ella, todos los de esta base han perdido a familiares y amigos. No puedo desmoronarme, debo ser fuerte como ellos…_

-Amy, no digas eso, yo no moriré tan fácilmente. Ya viste de lo que somos capaces, juntos podremos derrotar a La Unión. Solo ten confianza, hay que ser fuertes- Dijo Sonic con entusiasmo.

Amy dejó de llorar. Sonic sintió como los brazos de Amy comenzaron a rodearlo.

-¡SONIKKU!- Dijo la eriza rosa estrujando al erizo azul.

-A… Amy… a…aire… no… puedo… respirar...- Dijo Sonic volviéndose más azul que de costumbre.

-Lo siento- Amy soltó a Sonic -Me alegra que vuelvas a ser tu-

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Manic y Sonia me deben andar buscando-

-¡Es verdad! Tus hermanos te están buscando por toda la base-

-¿Pues qué estamos esperamos? Vamos-

Ambos erizos salieron del hangar mientras eran observados por un sonriente científico y su equipo de mecánicos, ninguno de ellos quiso intervenir en la escena.

-Muy bien, se acabo el espectáculo. De vuelta al trabajo- Dijo Eggman.

-¡A la orden!- contestaron todos los mecánicos e ingenieros.

Sonic y Amy caminaron por los pasillos, esta última iba abrazando el brazo de Sonic. El erizo azul intentaba zafarse, sin éxito. Pronto llegaron al parque de la base y justo ahí se encontraron con Sonia y Manic.

-Sonic ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados- Dijo Sonia. Manic solo se mantenía sonriente.

-Disculpen, pero necesitaba un tiempo solo- Dijo Sonic -Creo que estoy listo para ver nuevamente a nuestra madre-

-Sonic ¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto Amy.

-Sí. Aunque no pueda oírme, tengo algunas cosas que decirle- Se veía decisión en los ojos de Sonic.

-Como quieras, Sonic- Dijo Sonia.

No tardaron en llegar nuevamente al área médica. Los cuatro erizos subieron por el ascensor, ahí Sonic le dijo a sus hermanos que ya sabía todo acerca de ese día.

-¿Sabes Sonic? Mamá solía decir que el día que despertaras seria el comienzo para el fin de La Unión- Dijo Sonia

-Entonces Amy y yo haremos realidad sus palabras- Dijo Sonic, causando un leve sonrojo en la cara de la eriza rosa.

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo.

Llegó la hora de irse.

"Hagan sus maletas, mañana, a primera hora, partiremos a metrópolis"

Un pequeño secreto sale a la luz.

"¿La carta? Te refieres a esta"

La Unión prepara su próximo movimiento.

"Sí, pienso ir personalmente"

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Paz, una tormenta se avecina.

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**He escuchado sugerencias y los próximos capítulos serán un 30% más largos. Pero me tardaré un poco más de tiempo en editarlos.**

**Recuerden que los reviews anónimos están permitidos, por lo que cualquiera puede darme su opinión respecto a esta historia, aunque sean solo 2 palabras.**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide Nigromante 01.**


	10. Capitulo 9: Paz

**Hola a todos, aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo de Metal Saga, Agradecimientos a las siguientes personas.**

**Kira-writer: Por asuntos de la universidad, desde ahora subiré un capitulo cada dos semanas.**

**Shadow Rose 4794: Me alegra saber que aun te tengo como lectora, jeje.**

**Taismo-amor: Gracias por corregirme, aquí se averigua sobre el contenido de esta carta.**

**Anónimo: Puedo apostar que este capítulo elevará aun más el suspenso.**

**Sin nada más que decir, que continúe esta historia.**

En el capitulo anterior…

Sonia y Manic le pidieron ayuda a Amy para localizar a Sonic, que se encontraba destrozado tras enterarse de la situación de su madre. La eriza logró dar con él y hacerlo entrar en razón, tras contarle cómo se convirtió en la piloto que es ahora. Después de reencontrarse con sus hermanos, Sonic quiere volver a ver a su madre.

… No tardaron en llegar nuevamente al área médica. Los cuatro erizos subieron por el ascensor, ahí Sonic le dijo a sus hermanos que ya sabía todo acerca de ese día.

-¿Sabes Sonic? Mamá solía decir que el día que despertaras seria el comienzo para el fin de La Unión- Dijo Sonia

-Entonces Amy y yo haremos realidad sus palabras- Dijo Sonic, causando un leve sonrojo en la cara de la eriza rosa.

Capitulo 9: Paz, una tormenta se avecina.

Llegaron a la habitación con el número 21 en la puerta. Sonic, sin dudar, abrió la puerta e ingresó al interior de la habitación.

-Hola mamá- Saludo Sonic -disculpa por irme así, de ese modo-

Como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta del cuerpo de su madre. Amy, Sonia y Manic observaban en silencio.

-Te quería pedir perdón por no poder despedirme- Una lagrima se asomaba en la cara de Sonic -Gracia a tu sacrificio puedo correr una vez más… también tenemos una oportunidad para vencer a La Unión. Te prometo que seré fuerte, te prometo que derrotaremos a La Unión- Sonic se llevó una mano al pecho y la cerró en un puño, demostrando así su determinación en cumplir su promesa.

La calma poco a poco regresaba a la base, al igual que caía la noche fuera de esta.

-Atención a todo el personal- Se escucho la voz de Eggman por altoparlante -Hagan sus maletas, mañana, a primera hora, partiremos a Metrópolis-

Distintos comentarios resonaron por toda la base, algunos optimistas y otros deprimentes.

-¿Metrópolis? ¿Qué planea Eggman?- Dijo Sonic que se encontraba explorando la base y, de paso, evitando a Amy.

-Creo que quiere regresar al espacio- Respondió una osa de pelaje rojo que se encontraba caminando por ese pasillo-Escuche que Eggman tiene escondidas un par de naves en esa ciudad-

-Sí, y también un montón de armas con las que solía intentar matarme- Dijo Sonic con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Hey Sonic!- Manic apareció por el pasillo -¿Ya terminaste de ver toda la base?-

-Eso creo, incluso me di una vuelta por las zonas de peligro y encontré esto- Sonic extrajo de entre sus púas un par de dados rojos con puntos blancos -Ten, te los puedes quedar-

-¿De verdad? Gracias- Dijo el erizo verde recibiendo los pequeños cubos -Ahora sígueme, debo enseñarte tu habitación-

-Hablando de eso ¿Quién será mi compañero de cuarto?-

-Estuve conversando con los muchachos de la base y finalmente seré yo-

El dúo de erizos llegaron al área de habitaciones y caminaron hasta encontrar la puerta con el numero 11. Manic abrió la entrada al cuarto y Sonic ingresó. La habitación estaba inusualmente ordenada. Era idéntica a la habitación de Amy, salvo por el color de las sabanas en las camas, azul y verde, pertenecían a Sonic y Manic respectivamente.

-Muy bien ¿Quién te ayudo?- Pregunto Sonic.

-¿Ah?-

-Te conozco, esta habitación debería ser un chiquero. Alguien te ayudó a limpiar-

-jejeje… tienes razón, Sonia me echó una mano-

-Manic…-

-Vale, vale. Ella hiso casi todo-

De pronto tocaron la puerta. Sonic se encerró en el baño temiendo que pudiera ser Amy. Manic abrió la puerta.

-Hola Manic ¿Listo para perder?- Dijo un halcón café.

-Esta vez vengo preparada- Dijo una camaleón verde.

-No se confíen, esta vez yo ganare- Dijo un humano pelirrojo.

-Si claro, ayer te di una paliza- Dijo un erizo anaranjado.

-No sé cómo me convencieron de venir- Dijo una gata negra.

-Vamos, será divertido- Dijo un murciélago azul.

Todos los personajes ingresaron a la habitación.

-Sonic, falsa alarma. No es Amy- Dijo Manic.

El erizo azul salió de su escondite y se topó con varias caras nuevas. Solo conocía a dos de ellos, los que eran sus antiguos compañeros de escuadrón. Manic hiso las presentaciones pertinentes.

-Manic ¿A qué se debe esta reunión?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Ya verás- Contestó su hermano.

-Por cierto, escuche que Robotnik llamó a Amy para realizarle unos exámenes. Aun no comprende cómo fue que sus células se adaptaron tan rápido- Dijo la gata negra.

Manic abrió uno de los cajones bajo su cama y sacó una consola de videojuegos.

-¿Esa es una Playstation 5?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Así es, la encontré el día que fui a las ruinas del centro comercial- Respondió Manic mientras conectaba los cables a la ventana de imagen virtual -Te recomiendo que no lo comentes con nadie, solo lo saben quienes estamos aquí y Sonia. Imagínate la que se armaría si toda la base se entera. Muy bien chicos ¿Qué jugamos hoy? ¿Pelea, carreras o deporte?-

Con Sonic en el grupo, en total eran 8 personas en la habitación y se decidió por hacer un torneo de Street Fighter. Mientras ellos jugaban, una loba de pelaje celeste se dirigía a la sala de análisis. Tocó la puerta y le abrió un equidna morado. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de unas velas que se posicionaban a los lados de un marco fotográfico.

-Hola Derek, lamento llegar un poco tarde- Se disculpo la loba.

-Descuida Elisa- Dijo el equidna destapando una botella de vino y sirviendo 3 copas, una para Elisa, otra para él y una más para el ausente, dejando esta ultima frente a la foto.

-Gracias- Dijo Elisa recibiendo la copa que le correspondía.

-¿Cuánto tendría el cumpleañero?- Preguntó Derek.

-Miguel siempre fue 7 años menor que yo, por lo que tendría 23 en este momento- Dijo Elisa con una sonrisa, recordaba como solía molestarlo por su estatura cuando eran niños

…_¡Elisa, devuélvemelo!… …Alcánzalo si puedes… …Pero si es mi avión… …Déjame jugar un poco con el… …Elisaaaa… …Tranquilo pequeñín… …P-Pero… …Esta bien, aquí tienes pequeño llorón… …Mi avión… …Mentí, jaja… …¡Oye! Grrrr… …¡AY! No me muerdas la cola…._

-Feliz vigésimo tercer cumpleaños, Miguel- Dijeron al unísono Elisa Y Derek al momento de chocar sus copas con la que estaba sobre la mesa y degustar del vino.

La loba sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, volteó para ver que no había nadie. Era curioso, siempre para esta fecha Elisa podía sentir la presencia de alguien más alrededor de ella. La coronel White fijó su vista en la foto sobre la mesa, en ella se podía ver a una Elisa de 25, a un Miguel de 18 y a un Derek de 27 brindando por el cumpleaños número 18 del lobo gris, cada uno tenía una lata de cerveza en una mano y se encontraban en la misma sala en la que están actualmente.

-Elisa… este… viste la carta- Dijo el equidna algo nervioso.

-¿La carta? Te refieres a esta- Dijo la loba sacando el sobre aun sin abrir de su bolsillo.

-Sí, mejor démela- contestó apurado Derek.

-¿Por qué debería? Dime ¿Qué dice la carta en este sobre?-

-Bueno… ¿p-por qué no lo abres y lo averiguas?- El equidna se sirvió otra copa de vino para pasar los nervios.

-¿Hum?- La loba abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta que contenía, poco a poco sus mejillas fueron cambiando a un tono rojizo.

Lo que estaba dentro del sobre era nada más y nada menos que una confesión de los sentimientos del equidna hacia la loba, en forma de poema.

-Esto… y-yo… yo…- Elisa no sabía que decir al respecto.

-Dilo, soy un asco con la lirica-

-Bueno… si. Pero… e-esto… yo… tu…-

-Lo sé, me prefieres mas como amigo y aun quieres guardarle luto a tu marido-

-No es eso… es solo que tu… pues, yo…-

-Es por la diferencia de especies ¿Verdad? Sé que en estos tiempos ya no se ven con malos ojos todo esto, pero si prefieres buscar a otro lobo como tú, lo entiendo perfectamente-

-Tampoco es eso… déjame hablar…-

-¿Acaso es porque no está bien que una coronel salga con un subordinado?-

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar?-

-¿O es porque…?- Las palabras del equidna se vieron bloqueadas por un tierno y repentino beso de la loba -¿E… Elisa?- La coronel White volvió a sellar sus labios con los de Derek, que correspondió el acto.

-Dime ¿Esa era la respuesta que esperabas?- Preguntó Elisa con tono juguetón.

-Wow, creí que tu…-

-Yo te amo Derek, pero pensé que desde lo de Anaís… y tu hija…-

-Todos hemos sufrido pérdidas, pero eso no nos impide empezar de nuevo-

-Pues, brindemos por nuestro nuevo comienzo-

Y así ambos volvieron a chocar sus copas, nuevamente llenas, para luego terminar envueltos en los brazos de otro. Elisa pudo ver que un transparente lobo gris los observaba desde una silla, este se levantó y movió el brazo a modo de despedida mientras se desvanecía.

-¿Elisa, Te sucede algo?-

-No, nada…-

-No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por esto, Elisa-

-Yo planeaba usar esta noche para hacer lo mismo que tu-

Copa tras copa, los enamorados iban embriagándose más, llegó un momento donde las palabras y las caricias ya no servían para demostrar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro y lo que ocurrió luego fue inevitable para ambos.

Tal vez fue la desbordante pasión que sentían en ese momento, quizás fue el exceso de alcohol, o ambas cosas. Pero lo que ocurrió durante esa noche al interior de la base será algo que la nueva feliz pareja jamás olvidaran. Y este humilde escritor les puede confirmar una cosa, hace mucho tiempo que ellos no habían sentido tanto calor.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la galaxia. El líder de La Unión planeaba su próximo movimiento observando un video del enfrentamiento de sus Mechas contra los de Robotnik.

-Asombroso, que poder- decía este enigmático ser desde su asiento, las sombras de la oscura habitación lo cubrían completamente.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?- Dijo una segunda persona en la habitación, su voz era muy femenina, casi seductora -hay que detenerlos antes que se vuelvan una amenaza-

-Por ahora no contamos con tropas disponibles para hacerles frente, todos mis generales están ocupados en distintos sectores, pero me gustaría ver de qué mas son capases esos dos- Dijo deteniendo el video donde en la escena se podía ver al Erizo-1 junto al Erizo-3.

-¿Alguna idea? Conociendo a Robotnik, intentara escapar del planeta lo antes posible-

-Sí, pienso ir personalmente-

-¿ESTA LOCO? ¿Acaso quieres que te maten? Déjame ir en tu lugar, sabes que mi Mecha tiene mejor capacidad de combate-

-Pero aun no está 100% funcional-

-Y el tuyo ni siquiera está al 50% después de sobrecargarlo con esa esmeralda Caos ¿No pensaras ir en un Mecha común, verdad?-

-Descuida, además nada me va a pasar ¿Viste el informe de los Fox-1 atacados por el Mecha azul?-

-Sí, fue una suerte que ningún piloto saliera herido-

-Nada de suerte, mira esto- Le empezó a enseñar fragmentos de video –Aquí, aquí, aquí y… aquí. Dime ¿Qué tienen en común?-

-Además de ser atacados por ese Mecha azul y salir vivos, no veo nada más-

-Fíjate bien, el piloto de ese Mecha siempre pudo atacar a las cabinas y matar a sus ocupantes, pero nunca lo hiso, en su lugar dejó a los Fox-1 inhabilitados para evitar que siguieran luchando-

-Un soldado compasivo, ya quedan muy pocos. Pero que harás con el otro Mecha, de los que se enfrentaron a ese, muy pocos salieron con vida-

-Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, llevaré a dos de mis mejores pilotos conmigo-

-¿No estarás hablando de…?-

-Tranquila, no serán ellos. Recuerda que están en una misión de establecer una colonia en Mobius, tuvimos suerte de encontrar un planeta con condiciones similares a la Tierra-

-Qué alivio-

-Preparen una tropa de Fox-2 e infórmele a Fira Y a Flare que se alisten- Habló a través de un comunicador en su muñeca-

-A la orden señor Prower- recibió como respuesta.

-También preparen al Cyclon- Dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

-¿Piensas ir en ese antiguo Mecha?- Preguntó su acompañante.

-Cualquier Mecha es poderoso si se tiene a un piloto hábil, Rouge-

El líder de La Unión dio dos aplausos y las luces se encendieron, dejando ver que se trataba de un zorro amarillo de 20 años con una extraña cualidad, dos colas. Al lado de él se encontraba su acompañante, una murciélago blanca de 18 años.

…_Resiste muchacho… …Esta perdiendo mucha sangre, no sé si pueda lograrlo… …No digas eso, solo sigue intentado detener la hemorragia, ya casi llegamos… …Hago lo que puedo… …Oye, no te duermas… …Dime quien eres... …responde… …S-Soy So-nic… …Muy bien Sonic, todo está bien, solo mantente despierto… …¿Qué edad tienes, Sonic?... …¡Maldición! No te duermas… …Ahí está el hospital… …¡EEEH AQUÍ, AYUDA! ¡Es una emergencia!..._

-Sonic, Sonic despierta. Ya es tarde-

El erizo azul se despertó por las sacudidas que su hermano le daba con una mano.

-¿Eh?... Manic ¿Qué hora es?- Dijo Sonic luego de un bostezo.

-No tengo idea, pero ya empezaron a cargar el tren- Respondió Manic.

-¿Tren?-

-Ya lo veras. Ahora date una buena ducha, yo veré si aun alcanzamos al desayuno-

El erizo verde salió de la habitación, dejando a Sonic solo, este se levanto y se dirigió al baño para tomar un rápida ducha. Mientras el agua caia por su cuerpo recordaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

El torneo de anoche terminó con "Hadoken" cantado a coro por todos los presentes, menos los enfrentados, en el momento en que el luchador con vestimenta blanca realizaba su técnica especial sobre un militar con extraño peinado. Manic fue destronado por la gata negra que, a pesar de no tener ningún entusiasmo al principio, nadie podía distraerla cuando tenía el mando en sus manos.

El sueño empezaba a entrar en todos los habitantes de la base, y uno a uno regresaba a sus cuartos, menos aquellos que tenían que realizar guardia nocturna. Poco a poco la habitación de los erizos comenzó a vaciarse hasta que terminaron en su interior solo los hermanos The Hedgehog.

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo.

Un nuevo grupo se unirá a la resistencia.

"Lo que queda de la antigua guardia unida de las naciones"

Un nuevo ataque.

"Señor, los radares detectaron una nave de La Unión en las cercanías de Metrópolis"

Y aparece La Guardia del Orden.

"Tropas de La Unión, Mechas Fox-7, unidades pertenecientes a la elite"

No se lo pierdan: Robot smash, un nuevo combate.

**Una gran sorpresa ¿Verdad? Jajajajaja.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**Como siempre digo, los reviews anónimos están permitidos. Por lo que cualquier lector puede darme su opinión respecto a esta historia.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide Nigromante 01.**


	11. Capitulo 10: Robot Smash

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy otra vez y con el capítulo 10 de Metal Saga.**

**Agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:**

**Shadow Rose 4794: Jejeje, la Play 5 ya es considerada vieja en el tiempo que se desarrolla la historia.**

**Toaneo07: Yo nunca dije que sean malos, solo que forman parte de La Unión. Pronto daré motivos para ver a qué bando apoyan.**

**Taismo-amor: Esta es una historia donde Sonic jamás conoció a Tails, pero ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse, jejejeje.**

**Dark-KannaI: Prepárate, porque el suspenso y el misterio son mis cosas favoritas.**

**Kira-writer: Como siempre digo, tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas inesperadas.**

**SoSee: En este capítulo no se resolverán tantas dudas, pero en los próximos sí. Pero a cambio sembraré mas intriga.**

**Sin nada más que decir, que continúe esta historia.**

En el capitulo anterior…

La calma regresó a la base de la resistencia, pero en otro lado de la galaxia La Unión preparaba su próximo movimiento, donde el líder irá en persona para enfrentar al dúo de erizos. Tras una noche de sueño, la resistencia se preparaba para marchar a Metrópolis y luego al espacio. Sonic se encontraba en la ducha recordando lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior…

… El sueño empezaba a entrar en todos los habitantes de la base, y uno a uno regresaba a sus cuartos, menos aquellos que tenían que realizar guardia nocturna. Poco a poco la habitación de los erizos comenzó a vaciarse hasta que terminaron en su interior solo los hermanos The Hedgehog.

Capitulo 10: Robot Smash, un nuevo combate.

Sonic y Manic se encontraban en sus respectivas camas y la habitación totalmente oscura.

-Manic ¿Sabes qué pasó con el hermano de Elisa?-

-El murió en el campo de batalla durante la guerra contra los Metarex-

-Eso lo sé, pero ¿Por qué quiere pedirle perdón?-

-Ah, eso. Verás, en su última batalla juntos, ella comandaba a las tropas que debían de defender una base, curiosamente esta misma pero antes que estuviera adaptada para almacenar Mechas. El ataque de los Metarex era implacable y Elisa tenía dificultades para mantener la situación bajo control. A pesar que su hermano, que se encontraba en el campo de batalla, le pedía constantemente que diera la orden de retirada, debido a que las tropas no resistirían mucho tiempo mas, ella se la negaba una y otra vez confiando que los refuerzos llegarían en cualquier momento- Manic hiso una pausa.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?-

-La ayuda nunca llegó, los Metarex arrasaron con la base, Elisa se ocultó del enemigo y pudo salvarse. Muy pocos sobrevivieron, y entre ellos no estaba su hermano-

-Ahora entiendo, se siente culpable por la muerte de su hermano. Pero no fue culpa suya-

-Se lo hemos dicho miles de veces, pero nada de lo que hagamos podrá cambiar ese sentimiento, por lo menos ha sabido cómo llevarlo-

El fin de la ducha también puso también fin a su recuerdo. Tras secarse y ponerse sus zapatillas rojas y unos guantes blancos, salió directo a la cafetería. Allí lo esperaba Manic sentado en una mesa y con dos bandejas. Ambos disfrutaron de un nutritivo e insípido desayuno.

Regresaron a su habitación y guardaron sus pertenencias en un pequeño bolso. A continuación, Manic guió a Sonic varios piso arriba, cerca de la superficie, Allí se encontraba un gigantesco tren rojo y negro, cada vagón podía llevar 10 Mechas alineados en dos filas. Lo curioso de tan enorme transporte es que carecía de ruedas.

-¡SONIKKU!- Gritó una eriza rosa arrojándose sobre Sonic.

-¡A…Amy!- Dijo Sonic en el suelo con la eriza sobre él.

-Bueno, los dejo solos- Dijo Manic riéndose mientras llevando el bolso a la zona de carga.

-¡Manic! No seas así ¡Ayúdame!-

-¡Ejem! Amy, Sonic- Eggman apareció cerca de los erizos -Necesito hablar con ustedes-

Amy soltó a Sonic y ambos erizos se pusieron de pie.

-¿Que sucede Ivo?- Dijo Amy molesta porque interrumpieron su romántico momento.

Sonic no creía lo que escuchaba ¿Acaso Amy llamó a Eggman por su nombre?

-Es sobre su siguiente misión- Respondió el científico -Nuestros radares detectaron una nave de trasporte saliendo de un agujero de gusano y estacionándose en la base espacial de La Unión que orbita al planeta, llegaron tropas especializadas para hacerles frente-

-¿Y eso es malo?- Pregunto Sonic.

-Ahora que saben de la existencia de los Erizos -1 y -3, seremos catalogados como amenaza de nivel 5 e intentaran por todos los medios de destruirlos, eso involucra que enviaran a Mechas más poderosos y sus mejores pilotos-

-Te oyes demasiado tranquilo para una noticia como esa-

-Puede que ustedes aun no puedan dar el 100% en combate y las tropas que vengan sean más poderosas, pero en el trayecto de nuestro viaje se unirá otro grupo de la resistencia que tiene mejor preparación militar.

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Lo que queda de la antigua guardia unida de las naciones-

-¿GUN?-

-Exacto, y en cuanto a ustedes, necesitan entrenar, y eso es lo que haremos durante el viaje. Repasaremos las lecciones de vuelo, ahora aborden sus Mechas-

-A la orden, señor Robotnik- Dijo Amy y se dirigió caminando a al hangar donde estaban los Mechas del proyecto simbiosis.

Sonic estaba sorprendido, la actitud de Amy cambio radicalmente, era otra persona cuando se trataba de pilotear a su Mecha. El erizo siguió a Amy hasta el ascensor que llevaba a los hangares, pero se detuvo al observar como un cuerpo de una eriza conectada a un respirador artificial era llevada al tren, al lado de esta se encontraba Sonia ayudando con el traslado.

…_Madre, te prometo que La Unión pagara por esto…_

Amy y Sonic abordaron el ascensor y llegaron a su destino, donde quedaban solo dos Mechas, el Erizo-1 y el Erizo-3. Allí los estaba esperando la coronel White con una gran resaca. Ella les entregó sus trajes y condujo a Amy a un lugar donde pudiera cambiarse sin problemas. Una vez vestidos, cada quien recibió su casco y abordó su Mecha. A los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en la superficie.

Pasaron otro par de minutos hasta que el suelo bajo Sonic y Amy empezó a abrirse y de allí salió el gigantesco tren, este se encontraba flotando tres metros por sobre el suelo gracias a un sistema electromagnético, se podían ver un par de rayos que partían de la base del tren y terminaban en el suelo.

-Estamos listos para partir, ustedes practicaran las lecciones de vuelo y la sincronización con los Mechas- dijo Eggman apareciendo en una pantalla holográfica en las cabinas de los pilotos.

El viaje dio comienzo, el transporte de la resistencia era rápido y los Erizos aun mas, estos iban volando a los lados del tren mientras realizaban las maniobras que Eggman les indicaba. Pronto se perdió de vista la destruida Central City y se podía observar a lo lejos la zona de Green Hill.

-Eggman, tengo una duda ¿Para qué son estos controles? si puedo manejar esta máquina con la mente- Preguntó Sonic.

-Buena pregunta. Verás, estos Mechas aun no están completos y esos controles serán para manejar las distintas sub-armas, una de las ventajas de mis creaciones es su gran compatibilidad con los distintos tipos de armas y programas. Y para que no se compliquen con eso, les presento a su pequeño ayudante. ¡Bokkun!-

-A la orden doctor Robotnik- Sonó una graciosa voz al interior de los Mechas –I.A. de ayuda, Bokkun, en línea- Un pequeño robot negro, con apariencia de diablillo, apareció en una pequeña pantalla holográfica haciendo una reverencia.

-Jaja, es muy tierno- Dijo Amy.

-Gracias- Dijo Bokkun con cara alegre.

-Él será su asistente durante las batallas, para que ustedes se concentren únicamente en los combates- Dijo Eggman.

Pasaron rápidamente por la zona de Green Hill y ahora el tren se encontraba atravesando el mar en dirección a la abandonada ciudad de Metrópolis, mientras Sonic y Amy realizaban maniobras con sus Mechas y pequeños ejercicios en las cabinas para poder controlar a los Erizos independientemente de los movimientos de sus cuerpos.

De pronto la alarma comenzó a sonar al interior del tren.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Eggman.

-Señor, los radares detectaron una nave de La Unión en las cercanías de Metrópolis- Contesto un de sus hombres.

-Era de esperarse. Da la orden de que las tropas se preparen-

Se podía ver corriendo a la mayoría del personal al interior del tren en dirección a los vagones donde estaban sus maquinas de guerra.

-Sonic, Amy, llegó la hora. Nos espera un comité de bienvenida apenas nos acerquemos a la ciudad- Dijo Eggman a los erizos

-Perfecto, Amy y yo nos adelantaremos- Dijo Sonic con entusiasmo y acelerando a fondo.

-Te sigo Sonic- Dijo Amy a la vez que aceleraba.

-Tengan cuidado, no sabemos con qué tipo de Mechas nos podemos topar. Solo les pido que resistan hasta que lleguen los refuerzos-

-Entendido Eggman- Respondió Sonic

-¡Y NO ME LLAMES EGGMAN!- Gritó el obeso científico -¡Soy el doctor Ivo Robotnik, que no se te olvide!- luego se dirigió a la eriza rosa -Amy, el brazo derecho de tu Mecha no pudo ser reparado completamente, por lo que no puedes usar la espada de energía-

-Entonces los aplastare como si fueran huevos- Dijo Amy, a Eggman no le cayó bien esa afirmación.

Poco a poco iban dejando atrás al tren de la resistencia, acercándose más a la antigua ciudad-base de Robotnik.

-Oye Amy- Habló Sonic mediante una pantalla virtual a su compañera -Se supone que estos Mechas pueden amplificar nuestro poder ¿Por qué no usaste tu martillo en la batalla anterior?-

-Lo intenté, pero solo conseguí esto- Amy cerró una mano de su Mecha y la volvió a abrir, en la palma de esta apareció el Piko Piko Hammer. No tenía nada anormal, ese era el problema, un arma tan pequeña para un Mecha era inservible en batalla.

-Ya veo- Dijo Sonic intentando aguantar la risa al imaginarse al Erizo-3 atacando con esa arma.

Los erizos llegaron al puerto naval de Metrópolis, desde allí se podía ver una gigantesca nave en el cielo, de esta se desprendieron enormes capsulas con Mechas en su interior. Las capsulas cayeron estrepitosamente en distintos puntos de la ciudad, Sonic y Amy se detuvieron para observar las capsulas que cayeron cerca de su posición. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que se abrieron las cuatro puertas de las capsulas y de ellas salieron igual número de Mechas de cada una. Todas las tropas cercanas a Sonic y Amy se encontraban apuntando a los erizos. El mismo diseño de Mechas que los de la primera batalla.

-Tropas de La Unión, Mechas Fox-1, unidades entregadas a los nuevos cadetes- Informaba Bokkun a la vez que aparecía una imagen representativa del Mecha -Portan rifles MK-2000, nivel de penetración medio, y cañones B adherido al hombro, cuidado con este, puede tener bajo poder de penetración pero se compensa con su gran potencia-

-Gracias por la información- Dijo Amy.

Mas capsulas cayeron del cielo y de estas salieron Mechas de color amarillo, su diseño era similar al de los Fox-1, pero las esquinas de las maquinas eran más redondas y uno de sus hombros tenia pinchos, de seguro para embestir a corta distancia. Portaban una minigun en el hombro sin pinchos, en una mano llevaban una hacha de filo laser y en la otra un escudo.

-Tropas de La Unión, Mechas Fox-2, unidades entregadas los soldados que han cumplido un año de servicio y conocen perfectamente las funciones de un Mechas- Informó nuevamente Bokkun, a la vez que salía una imagen del enemigo -Portan un hacha de combate básica, cuidado con el filo, y una minigun M-7 adherida al hombro, extrema precaución, alto poder de penetración y alta cadencia de tiro, pero a larga distancia su precisión disminuye-

-Esta vez son más que antes- Dijo Amy al ver como comenzaban a rodearlos, pero manteniendo una gran distancia.

-Los números no ganan guerras- Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa confiada.

-Puede que no, pero podría apostar que ayudan bastante-

-No se preocupen- Dijo Bokkun -Yo les informare de cualquier peligro, ustedes solo concéntrense en machacar a ese montón de basura-

El combate dio inicio. Sonic y Amy se elevaron al cielo, evitando las balas.

-Amy déjame los amarillos a mi-

-De acuerdo pero no te metas en problemas-

El Mecha azul cayó estrepitosamente sobre un grupo de Fox-2, mientras el Mecha rojo se dirigía contra los Fox-1. Sonic se valía de su increíble velocidad para esquivar los disparos de sus enemigos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca usó su espada contra uno de ellos, pero…

-¡Vaya! En verdad estos pilotos están mejor capacitados- Dijo Sonic al ver cómo el Mecha le bloqueó el ataque con su escudo.

El Fox-2 alzó su hacha dispuesto a golpear al Erizo-1, pero este se apartó de la trayectoria y lo volvió a intentar con la espada, logrando cortarle el brazo que sostenía el hacha. El Mecha retrocedió cubriéndose con su escudo y apuntó a Sonic con la minigun, esta comenzó a rotar sus cañones en señal de estar a punto de disparar. Sonic no tuvo otra alternativa más que retroceder y esquivar.

Amy por su parte no podía esquivar todos los disparos, por suerte la armadura del Erizo-3 era resistente, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? Amy no iba a permitir que se respondiera esa pregunta. Golpeó con fuerza a un Mecha, causando que se callera, luego lo tomó de un pie para hacerlo girar y arrojarlo contra el grupo de Fox-1 más cercano. Algunos pilotos de La Unión quedaron paralizados de miedo al ver la fuerza de aquella maquina, cosa que Amy aprovechó para acercase a otro mecha y repetir el proceso.

La Unión hacia lo que podía frente al poder arrollador del dúo de erizos, pero poco a poco iban perdiendo terreno. Los Fox-2 disparaban con sus miniguns y, si tenían a Sonic a su alcance, atacaban con sus hachas. Aun así, Sonic era demasiado rápido para ellos y los desarmaba antes de que pudieran tocarlo. Por otro lado, los Fox-1 caían como moscas al enfrentarse a Amy. Ella tomaba a uno de los Mechas, se quedaba con su arma y lo usaba como escudo, cuando ya no le servía lo arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas contra ellos.

Pronto el tren de la resistencia llegó y se adentró en la ciudad, dejando a una distancia segura los vagones que se iban separando. De estos vagones salieron los variados Mechas de la resistencia mientras el resto del tren se internaba al interior de los túneles subterráneos.

De pronto una capsula cayó en medio del campo de batalla, el fuego cesó al ver como de esta salían dos mechas de color rojo, de diseño más humanizado, sus cabezas eran similares a las de un ave y grandes placas metálicas en la espalda asemejaban una alas. Portaban únicamente una gran hacha de doble filo. Los demás soldados de La Unión se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a los recién llegados.

Amy se encontraba un poco agotada después de todos los destrozos que causó, pero al ver que estos podrían ser los especialistas que Eggman mencionó, se volvió a poner en guardia. Sonic también se encontraba observando a esos extraños Mechas.

-Tropas de La Unión, Mechas Fox-7, unidades pertenecientes a la elite. Extrema precaución, solo personal altamente calificado puede hacer uso de aquellas maquinas. Portan una hacha de doble cabeza laser, cuidado con el filo, Armas laser de largo alcance adherido a los brazos. Poseen una coraza bastante resistente y ligera para permitir una gran movilidad- Volvió a informar Bokkun.

En el próximo capítulo:

La confianza se debilita.

"¿Dónde diablos están los de GUN?"

No se lo pierdan: Capitulo 11. Esperanza, lo que nunca debe morir.

**¿Y qué les pareció este capítulo? En el próximo empieza el verdadero combate y se mostraran las habilidades de piloto del zorro y de sus soldados de confianza.**

**Como siempre digo, los reviews anónimos están permitidos, por lo que cualquiera puede darme su opinión, sea buena o mala.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide Nigromante 01.**


	12. Capitulo 11: Esperanza

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy nuevamente y con el inicio de este nuevo combate. Espero que sea de su agrado. Agradecimientos a las siguientes personas.**

**Shadow Rose 4794: Prepárate, en esta batalla podrás ver las habilidades del líder de La Unión. Jejeje, un gorro, buena idea.**

**Kira-writer: Yep, Sonic aun no conoce a Tails en esta historia, pero pronto se verán las caras, pero siempre con un toque de intriga.**

**taismo amor: Gracias por tus correcciones. Aquí se verá quienes son parte de la elite de La Unión y sus temidas habilidades de combate.**

**toaneo07: Me alegre que te guste, espero que este capítulo también.**

**Sin nada más que decir, que continúe esta historia.**

En el capitulo anterior…

La resistencia comenzó su viaje, su próximo destino, la ciudadela y antigua base de Robotnik, Metrópolis. Pero La Unión los estaba esperando y lanzó su ataque. Sonic Y Amy pudieron fácilmente contra los soldados enemigos, pero una capsula cayó de la nave de transporte y de esta salieron 2 Mechas rojos cuya apariencia se asemejaba a las de unas aves.

… Amy se encontraba un poco agotada después de todos los destrozos que causó, pero al ver que estos podrían ser los especialistas que Eggman mencionó, se volvió a poner en guardia. Sonic también se encontraba observando a esos extraños Mechas.

-Tropas de La Unión, Mechas Fox-7, unidades pertenecientes a la elite. Extrema precaución, solo personal altamente calificado puede hacer uso de aquellas maquinas. Portan una hacha de doble cabeza laser, cuidado con el filo, Armas laser de largo alcance adherido a los brazos. Poseen una coraza bastante resistente y ligera para permitir una gran movilidad- Volvió a informar Bokkun.

Capitulo 10: Esperanza, lo que nunca debe morir.

Mientras tanto, en las líneas enemigas.

-Aquí la guardia del orden. Soldados pueden dejarnos estos Mechas a nosotros, vallan a ayudar al interior de la ciudad- Ordenó Fira, una gata de pelaje naranjo.

-A la orden- Respondieron los soldados de La Unión.

-Hermana recuerda. Nuestro objetivo es destruir al Mecha rojo, el señor Prower se encargara del azul- Dijo Flare, un gato con el mismo color de pelaje que su hermana.

-Je, el líder nunca nos deja divertirnos-

-No sé cómo puedes considerar la guerra divertida-

El combate se reanudó y los dos Fox-7 se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra Amy. La eriza esquivó la primera envestida pero cayó ante la segunda.

-¡Amy!- Sonic se dirigía a ayudar a la eriza rosa.

-¡Atrás de ti!- Informó Bokkun a Sonic -Objetivo desconocido acercándose velozmente-

Sonic se dio vuelta y pudo observar una nave azul con líneas amarillas acercándose a una increíble velocidad contra él. Esta disparó. Sonic esquivo ese ataque y las balas impactaron en el suelo, pero no pudo evitar la envestida del Cyclon que se lo llevó colgando de una de sus alas.

Mientras tanto, la resistencia tenía sus propios problemas con las tropas de La Unión, estas avanzaban con paso seguro, por suerte la resistencia podía usar los vagones para cubrirse.

-Mantengan la posición, no debemos retroceder- Dijo la coronel White a bordo de su Mecha, este tenía un aspecto más femenino y era de color blanco.

-Son demasiados, no sé cuánto tiempo podamos aguantar- Informó un soldado.

-Los de GUN ya vienen, solo resistan-

En distintos puntos de la ciudad mecanizada se desarrollaban un combate entre la resistencia y La Unión, donde estos últimos tenían la ventaja tecnológica de su lado. Robotnik tenía una carrera contra reloj para llegar a su antigua base, activar las defensas de la ciudadela y contactar con GUN.

-Eggman ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- Dijo Manic, que no podía combatir ya que su Mecha terminó destruido en la batalla anterior-

-Ya casi llegamos. ¡Y NO ME LLAMES EGGMAN!-

El tren se detuvo en una estación subterránea conectada con la base al centro de la ciudad.

-Vamos, en marcha- La infantería de la resistencia se dividió en distintos grupos, cada uno con distintas funciones. Un grupo de mecánicos se dirigían a los generadores para reactivarlos, Eggman con sus navegadores se dirigieron a la sala de control para intentar contactar con los de GUN, otro grupo, guiados por los oficiales de Eggman fue hasta el hangar principal donde se encontraban los Eggcarrier para prepararlos para salir en pocas horas, todos ellos abriéndose paso con explosivos para las puertas y bien armados en caso de toparse con alguna antigua maquina de Robotnik aun activa.

Derek, por su parte, estaba a cargo del equipo médico que cuidaban a los heridos y enfermos dentro del tren, aparte de los Mechas sin terminar y los experimentos de Eggman, esperando órdenes antes de hacerlos abordad las gigantescas naves del científico.

…Allá arriba, por favor resistan…

El Erizo-3 se encontraba con la espalda en el suelo mientras uno de los Fox-7 tenia uno de sus pies sobre su torso.

-Demasiado fácil- Dijo Fira alzando su hacha para acabar con Amy.

-No me rendiré- El Erizo-3 fue rodeado con un aura roja y tomó el pie del ave mecánica para arrojarla y quitársela de encima.

-¿Estás bien hermana?- Dijo Flare situándose al lado de Fira.

-Sí, esto se pondrá interesante-

Amy tomó un hacha de uno de los destruidos Fox-2 y se preparó para el enfrentamiento.

-Ahora verán de lo que soy capaz-

En algún punto sobre la ciudad, Sonic tenía dificultades con su enemigo. El Erizo-1 seguía colgando de un ala de esa nave.

-A ver qué haces con esto- Sonic iba a clavarle su espada de energía, pero el Cyclon dio una vuelta y se lo sacó, dejándolo caer.

Sonic usó los propulsores y comenzó a seguirlo a gran velocidad.

-Es rápido, demasiado para un Mecha- Dijo el piloto de aquella nave al verse perseguido por el Erizo-1 -Toma esto- El líder de La Unión disparó misiles rastreadores contra Sonic.

-Oh oh, ya sabía que no sería tan fácil- Sonic tomó maniobras evasivas evitando los misiles, estos le seguían por donde iba y decidió internarse entre los edificios de la ciudad, dejando que el Cyclon se alejará y se perdiera de vista.

-Sonic, adentrarse a esta velocidad dentro de la ciudad es muy arriesgado- Informó Bokkun -Te puedes estrellar-

-Cierto, debería dejar que esos misiles me alcanzaran y volar en mil pedazos-

-Olvida lo que dije, solo acelera que nos siguen de cerca-

-Jeje, tu mandas- El Erizo-1 tomó más velocidad, pasando en medio de las tropas de La Unión que se encontraban en la ciudad.

-¿Que fue eso?- Preguntó un soldado al ver pasar al Mecha azul a gran velocidad.

-No tengo idea… ¡CUIDADO!- Dijo otro al ver los misiles que se acercaban.

El impacto fue inevitable.

-Bueno, ya nos deshicimos de esos misiles- Dijo Sonic buscando a su enemigo en el radar.

-Transmisión entrante- Informó Bokkun, en una pantalla apareció el rostro de Elisa.

-Gracias Sonic, ahora podemos avanzar- Informó la loba.

-No hay de qué. Bokkun ¿Cómo se encuentra Amy?-

-Se encuentra en un enfrentamiento contra los Fox-7, parece ser que tiene dificultades-

-¡Tomen esto!- La eriza rosa se encontraba en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo contra la guardia del orden, principalmente contra Fira. Esta le bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques sin intención de contraatacar, la gata se divertía con su presa.

-Hermana ¿Quieres tomarte tu trabajo enserio?- Le replicaba Flare.

-Si acabamos con ella ahora, no me quedará nada con que divertidme-

-¡Hermana, atrás!- Dijo Flare al percatarse de unos cañones de defensa apuntaban hacia ellos.

Fira saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de Amy. Esta fue alertada por Bokkun y también se alejó de la trayectoria de los proyectiles.

-Bokkun ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Parece ser que el Dr. Robotnik logró reactivar las defensas de la ciudadela. Mantén la distancia para evitar el fuego cruzado-

-Señor Prower, tenemos dificultades -

-Ya lo sé, yo también tengo mis problemas- Dijo el zorro de dos colas piloteando el Cyclon y evitando el fuego antiaéreo -Atención Crucero, aquí el comandante Prower, necesitamos un bombardeo sobre Metrópolis- Habló a la nave que se encontraba sobre ellos.

-Entendido, solo necesitamos que marque las zonas a atacar-

-Estoy en eso. Atención tropa, humo rojo sobre las defensas de la ciudadela-

Los soldados de La Unión recibieron la orden y dispararon unas granadas que desprendieron una cortina de humo rojiza en los objetivos más problemáticos para ellos.

-Blancos fijados, despejen el área en 5 segundos- Se informó desde el crucero, transcurrido ese tiempo liberó una carga de artillería sobre los cañones de Metrópolis, dejando solo un montón de escombros donde antes estaban.

-¡Maldición!- Eggman golpeó su teclado con los puños -¿Dónde diablos están los de GUN?-

-Aun no hay señales de ellos señor-

-Sigue intentando. ¿Cómo están los Eggcarriers?-

-Tenemos el Eggcarrier-4 y dos Eggcarrier-3 en perfectas condiciones. Con el bombardeo perdimos el hangar con los Eggcarrier-2-

-Con eso basta para irnos de aquí, pero tenemos que repeler el ataqué- De pronto recibió una comunicación.

-Eggman, no creerás lo que encontramos- Se escuchó la voz de Manic -Deberías venir al sector E3-

La Resistencia estaba en apuros dentro del campo de batalla, poco a poco La Unión comenzaba a ganar terreno y uno a uno los soldados caían ante ellos.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí!-

-¡Auxilio, no puedo moverme!-

-¡Están por todos lados!-

-¡¿Cuándo llegan los de GUN?-

A Elisa todo esto se le hacía muy familiar. La loba comenzaba a dudar de sus habilidades de dirigir un ejército ¿Continuar en la batalla u ordenar la retirada? Los gritos de ayuda por parte de sus soldados le recordaban ese negro día, estaba desesperada ¿Qué hacer?

-Hermano… ¿Qué hago?... Necesito un señal…- La loba recargaba sus cabezas en sus manos.

-Elisa- La cara de Sonia apareció en una pantalla -Elisa, los soldados te necesitan, están descoordinados y no pueden luchar en estas condiciones, estamos esperando instrucciones coronel-

…_Es verdad, soy una coronel. Una persona capacitada para responder en situaciones como estas. La resistencia me necesita y no les voy a fallar…_

-Atención tropas, que cada líder de escuadrón coordine una retirada hasta el centro de la ciudad. Vamos a reagruparnos en la torre central de Metrópolis y ahí resistiremos todo lo que podamos. Lo lamento por los caídos, pero no podemos perder más soldados intentando salvarlos, concéntrese en su propia supervivencia y la del grupo- Tras un incomodo silencio, las tropas acataron la orden, aunque les dolía tener que abandonar a compañeros que gritaban por ayuda. La loba solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

En el cielo sobre la ciudad se desarrollaba una persecución a gran velocidad.

-Ya te tengo- Dijo Sonic tras el Cyclon. Tenían una gran diferencia de distancia y le disparaba con un rifle que le quitó a un Mecha de la Unión. Pero el piloto tras los controles del Cyclon no dejaba que ninguna bala le rozara.

La nave dio una vuelta en el aire, quedando de frente contra el Erizo-1.

-Je, ya eres mío- Sonic tenía su espada lista, pero el Cyclon comenzó a girar como un taladró, siendo sus alas afiladas cuchillas que brillaron en tono dorado a la vez que daba un acelerón -¡¿Pero qué…?- A Sonic le tomó por sorpresa esa maniobra, siendo impactado por el Cyclon y cayendo a gran velocidad hacia la ciudad.

La nave descendió y se internó en la ciudad mientras el Erizo-1 se recuperó y fue tras esta. Prower dio un vuelta para quedar de frente contra su oponente mientras disparaba, Sonic esquivaba esto con gran habilidad y con cada segundo la distancia se acortaba. El Cyclon comenzó a girar nuevamente como un taladro, listo para embestir con sus alas, y Sonic estaba envuelto en su aura azul y con la espada lista para atacar.

El cruce entre ambos contendientes fue en un milisegundo, Sonic logró evadir la embestida y realizó un corte en las alas direccionales del Cyclon. La nave perdió el control y se dirigía contra un edificio.

-Se acabó- Dijo Sonic triunfante.

-Cyclon, Cambio de modo- Dijo el comandante Prower para activar un comando por voz.

El Cyclon tuvo una separación de sus placas que se reacomodaron en otras zonas de la nave, pero no se podía apreciar bien lo que ocurría ya que este se estrelló contra el edificio y lo atravesó hasta el otro lado. Dejando un agujero de un extremo al otro en la estructura. La edificación colapsó y comenzó a derrumbarse verticalmente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Flare viendo como un enorme edificio caía.

-No lo sé y no me interesa, concéntrate en la pelea- Contestó su hermana.

-Como quieres que lo haga si ni me dejas pelear-

Fira seguía en su combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Amy, esta atacaba con todas sus fuerza y el Fox-7 se veía obligado a retroceder mientras bloqueaba. En un mal movimiento, la eriza logró arrebatarle el hacha de doble cabeza a su oponente.

-Oye, devuélvemela- Fira logró quitarse de la trayectoria y solo una de las alas de su Mecha fue cortada.

-Tomemos distancia- Sugirió Flare.

Ambos felinos retrocedieron y apuntaron al Erizo-3 con sus armas láser adheridas al brazo derecho. Amy no tuvo más alternativa que retroceder y esquivar.

-Amy, esas armas se sobrecalientan rápidamente. Cuando dejen de disparar es tu turno para atacar- Informó Bokkun.

Amy se cubrió con un Fox-1 fuera de combate y le arrebató el rifle para contraatacar. Pronto ocurrió lo que la eriza esperaba, los Fox-7 dejaron de disparar y ella arrojó el cadáver metálico contra sus adversarios, estos lo esquivaron sin problemas pero no se percataron que el Erizo-3 estaba muy cerca de ellos y con un aura roja rodeándolo.

-¡Tengan esto!- Amy atacó con el hacha a Fira. Esta perdió un brazo de su Mecha, pero evitó que fuera un golpe fatal.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana!- Flare atacó, pero fue rechazado por Amy y la fuerza de su Mecha, esta aprovechó para clavarle su hacha en el torso a la maquina y acabando con la vida del piloto.

-¡Flare! ¡FLARE!- La gata no recibía respuesta de su hermano -No… No no no ¡pagaras por esto!- Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, su Mecha fue decapitado, dejándola a oscuras.

-Ya fue suficiente. Fira, retírate en este momento- Habló el comandante Prower.

-Pero…-

-¡Es una orden!-

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo:

Los rivales por fin se ven las caras.

"Transmisión entrante desde el Cyclon"

Inicia el verdadero combate.

"Entonces no me dejan más alternativa"

Razones no les faltan.

"lucharé por lo que creo que es correcto"

Y lo harán con todas sus fuerzas.

"No puedo perder… no aquí… no ahora…"

Ne se lo pierdan: Capitulo 12. Hedgehog vs Fox, ¿Quién es más fuerte?

**¿Qué les pareció este combate? Solo puedo decir que pronto se viene lo mejor de esta batalla.**

**Como siempre digo, los reviews anónimos están permitidos, por lo que cualquiera puede darme su opinión.**

**Como estoy en periodo de certámenes, es probable que me atrase un poco con el próximo capítulo, solo tengan paciencia que esta historia continua.**


	13. Capitulo 12: Hedgehog vs Fox

**Hola a todos, debido a que mi carrera se encuentra en paro, he podido actualizar según el plazo que me doy, de dos semanas.**

**Agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:**

**mandy: Tendrás que esperar a como progresa la historia, pronto tendrás una respuesta.**

**Kira-writer: En este capítulo tenemos la ansiada pelea. Y si, los certámenes son un tipo de examen académico. En orden de importancia son Test, certamen y examen (Ese es de salvación, cuando uno puede reprobar un ramo)**

**toaneo07: Pues este capítulo te parecerá más interesante.**

**Dark-KannaI: Aquí vienen mas batallas, Jejeje.**

**Shadow Rose 4794: Tranquila, Shadow tendrá participación en esta historia, pero no saldrá hasta que haya avanzado bastante, no quiero que su aparición sea muy predecible. Pretendo agregarlo de sorpresa para todos ustedes.**

**Taismo amor: Esperó que te guste este combate, donde se verán las caras por primera vez.**

**Sin nada más que decir, que continúe la historia.**

En el capitulo anterior…

La verdadera batalla dio inicio, Sonic tuvo problemas contra la nave, conocida como Cyclon, y su piloto, pero finalmente logró derribarla. Por otro lado Amy se encontraba en un enfrentamiento contra dos guardianes del orden, la elite de La Unión.

…Amy se cubrió con un Fox-1 fuera de combate y le arrebató el rifle para contraatacar. Pronto ocurrió lo que la eriza esperaba, los Fox-7 dejaron de disparar y ella arrojó el cadáver metálico contra sus adversarios, estos lo esquivaron sin problemas pero no se percataron que el Erizo-3 estaba muy cerca de ellos y con un aura roja rodeándolo.

-¡Tengan esto!- Amy atacó con el hacha a Fira. Esta perdió un brazo de su Mecha, pero evitó que fuera un golpe fatal.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana!- Flare atacó, pero fue rechazado por Amy y la fuerza de su Mecha, esta aprovechó para clavarle su hacha en el torso a la maquina y acabando con la vida del piloto.

-¡Flare! ¡FLARE!- La gata no recibía respuesta de su hermano -No… No no no ¡pagaras por esto!- Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, su Mecha fue decapitado, dejándola a oscuras.

-Ya fue suficiente. Fira, retírate en este momento- Habló el comandante Prower.

-Pero…-

-¡Es una orden!-

Capitulo 12: Hedgehog vs Fox ¿Quién es mas fuerte?

Fira obedeció de malas y activo el sistema de teletransportación, los dos dañados Mechas abandonaron el campo de batalla, dejando a una agotada Amy que cayó de rodillas. Tras ella se acercaban varios Fox-1 cargando los temidos Escorpiones, los cañones que causaron estragos en la batalla anterior.

Cuando el humo y polvo se disipó donde el Cyclon se estrelló, Sonic pudo ver al Cyclon en su forma Mecha frente a él, con los pies en el suelo y un largo rifle de precisión en sus manos, este formaba parte de sus armas en modo nave.

-Sonic- Eggman apareció en una pantalla -Ese es el Cyclon, un antiguo Mecha. Te envió los datos ahora-

Bokkun recibió la información del enemigo -Tropa de la Unión, Mecha Cyclon. Una máquina capaz de pasar de una nave para mayor velocidad y movilidad aérea a un Mecha terrestre para combatir. Alta capacidad de movimiento. Porta un rifle de precisión S4 y munición explosiva, extremo cuidado, alta cadencia de fuego. Atención con los misiles, detecto una ronda aun sin disparar. Este Mecha solo ha sido piloteado por… … … Hackeo en las redes de comunicación. Transmisión entrante desde el Cyclon-

La cara de un zorro amarillo apareció en una pantalla holográfica en la cabina del erizo. Tenía un visor de un solo ojo con cristal rojo donde aparecían los datos durante la batalla además de cumplir la función de comunicador.

-Vaya vaya, asiqué tu eres el piloto de tan poderoso Mecha ¿Puedo saber contra quien he estado luchando?-

-Soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog- Respondió el erizo sacándose el casco para mostrar su rostro -Y acabaré con ustedes-

-Sonic The Hedgehog… ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes? Da lo mismo, eres un rebelde y un peligro para este nuevo orden- A continuación, su cara apareció en las cabinas de todos los pilotos y en la sala de control del doctor Robotnik -Aquí el comandante Prower, líder de La Unión. Ríndanse ahora y serán juzgados en un sistema penal justo, entreguen sus armas y habrá cese al fuego. No es necesario perder más vidas en este combate que ya acabó- El fuego se detuvo por un momento, para permitir a la resistencia tomar una decisión al respecto.

Eggman estaba boquiabierto, como todas las demás personas que conocían al actual líder enemigo y a su antecesor.

-No puede ser, tú… entonces los rumores eran ciertos- Eggman se dirigió a su adversario -Ni creas que te entregaré el fruto de mi trabajo. Solo puede haber un gran emperador, y ese seré yo-

-Veo que aun sigues con tus ansias de conquista, Eggman- Dijo Sonic con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No te lo voy a negar, pero por ahora tenemos un enemigo en común y es ese zorro-

Una gran silencio reinó entre la resistencia, muchos querían rendirse, olvidarse de esta guerra y estaban dispuestos a pagar el precio por estar en el bando equivocado. Elisa se percató de esto y trató de hacer reaccionar a sus hombres.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos como para dar marcha atrás, recuerden por lo que hemos estado luchando. Si morimos, lo haremos peleando con honor, no les daremos el gusto a La Unión de que nos dominen-

Tras esas palabras de la coronel White, un gran grito de batalla se escucho por comunicadores de la resistencia, todos estaban listos para llegar a las últimas consecuencias de ser necesario.

-Señor, los Eggcariers están listos para partir- informó un mecánico.

-Entendido. Atención tropa, nos iremos al espacio con o sin GUN, solo resistan un poco mas- Dijo Eggman a toda la resistencia.

-Entonces no me dejan más alternativa. Soldados, que no quede ninguno en pie- Tras esa orden del zorro, el fuego se reanudó entre ambos bandos.

-Ya escucharon al señor Prower, acaben con ese Mecha rojo- Dijo el líder del escuadrón que rodeaba a Amy con los escorpiones. Todos los cañones abrieron fuego contra la indefensa eriza.

-Aun puedo luchar- Amy rápidamente tomó el hacha de Flare y teniendo un arma en cada mano comenzó a bloquear los disparos. Estos explotaban sin llegar a su objetivo gracias a la habilidad de Amy y años de práctica con su martillo. Manejaba un hacha en cada mano mientras y golpeaba los proyectiles, evitando que impactaran en ella, o por lo menos la mayoría. Varios dieron en el blanco y causaron serios daños a la maquina.

-Los daños exceden el 50%. Debes retirarte, no aguantaras mucho tiempo más- Informó Bokkun

-Lo sé, pero estoy rodeada, no sé a dónde ir-

-Resiste Amy, vamos en camino- Hablo Sonia mediante una pantalla.

El escuadrón de la eriza atacó por la retaguardia a los Fox-1. Estos dividieron el fuego entre el Erizo-3 y quienes les atacaban, grave error. Amy, ahora sin tanta presión sobre ella, logró avanzar y destruir a sus atacantes con sus hachas.

-Creo que me voy a quedar con estas cosas- Dijo la eriza viendo con qué rapidez acabó con el escuadrón usando esas armas.

-Vamos Amy, tenemos que reagruparnos, ya estamos listos para partir-

-Entendido, pero primero- Amy le entregó sus hachas a sus compañeros y cogió un Escorpión con cada mano. Sus camaradas estaban asombrados, usualmente se necesitan 2 Mechas para cargarlos y un tercero para disparar, pero Amy podía con dos al mismo tiempo -Lleven la munición, que no puedo cargar todo yo sola- Los soldados solo asintieron, cada Mecha cargó con una ronda de tres proyectiles.

-Pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi madre- Dijo Sonic avanzando a toda velocidad contra el Cyclon y con su espada lista.

-Muy predecible- El Cyclon saltó con sus propulsores, el Erizo-1 pasó por debajo de él y abrió fuego contra este, las balas explotaron en la espalda, Sonic perdió el control de su máquina y se estrelló en el suelo.

-Crees que solo ustedes han sufrido pérdidas. Ustedes son los que alargan este conflicto y causan más muertes-

-Puede ser, pero luchamos por la libertad todos- El erizo-1 se puso de pie y avanzó para atacar a su adversario, pero este lo bloqueó con su propia espada energía.

Ambos adversarios se enfrascaron en un combate de sables, donde el comandante Prower tenía más experiencia en batalla, pero Sonic podía bloquearle con gran rapidez mientras sostenían un pequeño dialogo.

-De que vale la libertad si siempre están en guerra. Estando todos unificados habrá verdadera paz-

-Si claro, anexando a la fuerza naciones y planetas que se oponen a tus objetivos, sometiéndolos bajo tu dominio-

-Es un pequeño precio que deben pagar para detener estas batallas sin sentido. Pero sujetos como ustedes no permiten que el sueño de miles se lleve a cabo-

-Y evitamos a pesadilla de millones-

El grupo de Amy fue abriéndose camino a base de cañonazos, siendo la eriza rosa quien ejecutaba los disparos y dos Mechas tras ella recargaban, el resto la cubría mientras no podía atacar. En poco tiempo llegaron al punto de reunión donde estaba el resto de la resistencia luchando en las amplias carreteras de la ciudad. Amy ya no tenía municiones y pidió de regreso sus hachas para entrar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Amy, detecto una falla en el núcleo de energía-

-Cuanto tiempo me queda-

-Dependiendo del uso, yo diría que en promedio una hora si evitas recibir más daños-

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad, dos rivales mantenían un combate de espadas. Sonic realizó un mal movimiento y el zorro se aprovechó para darle un corte limpio a la cabina, por suerte la armadura del Erizo-1era resistente, pero otro corte como ese y seria su fin. Sonic retrocedió, otro error. El Cyclon se transformó en nave e impactó con un gran despegue a su oponente, enviándolo contra un edificio y regresando a la forma Mecha.

-Atención Crucero, aquí el comandante Prower. Solicito un bombardeo en la torre principal de Metrópolis-

-Recibido, marquen la zona a atacar-

-Ya oyeron, humo rojo sobre el objetivo-

Los soldados de la Unión lanzaron granadas que desprendieron humo de un tono rojizo.

-¡Maldición, no! Evacuen el área- Dijo Eggman.

-Tengo una mejor idea Ivo- Dijo Amy defendiendo la torre con el resto de los soldados –Cúbranme-

La eriza dejó de lado una de sus hachas y se adentró en las líneas enemigas, cortando y golpeando todo lo que se le atravesara hasta llegar con un Mecha indicador. Le arrebató el lanzagranadas y disparó para todos lados mientras volaba evitando los ataques.

El crucero estaba listo para disparar.

-Objetivo fijado… ¿Pero qué? Señor Prower, hay múltiples blancos. ¿Prosigo con el bombardeo?-

-No puede ser… Orden cancelada, puedes darle a los nuestro-

-Entendido-

Sonic se levantó, ese ataque le dolió bastante.

…_¿Por qué me quité el casco?..._

-Veo que aun puedes combatir. Ríndete, solo prolongas lo inevitable- Dijo el líder de La Unión.

-¡Ni hablar! Mientras aun tenga fuerzas, lucharé por lo que creo que es correcto-

-¿Y qué es lo correcto para ti? ¿Servir a uno de los mayores criminales, famoso por querer crear un imperio de maquinas?-

-No, lo correcto para mi es pelear por las personas que me necesitan y no les puedo dar la espalda- Tras esas últimas palabras, Sonic se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Ambos volvieron al enfrentarse en un duelo de espadas, esta vez estaban en igualdad de condiciones, Sonic ya averiguó las restricciones que tiene el Cyclon, que solo podía atacar con ciertos ángulos de inclinación, a diferencia del Erizo-1 que tenía total libertad de movimiento. Ahora el zorro debía defenderse para evitar ser dañado.

-Prueba esto- Prower disparó la última ronda de misiles que le quedaban, estos se elevaron al cielo antes de comenzar a caer.

Sonic tomó distancia para esquivar y luego comenzó a volar a ras del suelo escapando de sus perseguidores.

-Ya te tengo- Prower apuntó a Sonic con su rifle y dio certeros disparos en la espalda del Mecha.

-Daños en los propulsores, falla inminente-

-¡Oh no!-

La velocidad del Erizo-1 poco a poco fue disminuyendo y no tardó en ser alcanzado por los misiles, Sonic logró a darse vuelta para cubrir el torso con brazos y piernas antes de ser impactado.

El erizo-1 yacía en el suelo, inmóvil observando el cielo con sus eternas nubes grises que apenas dejaba pasar uno que otro rayo de sol. El aspecto del Mecha no era muy prometedor, Sonic intentaba moverse pero su máquina no respondía. Tanto brazos como piernas estaban seriamente dañados.

-Es tu fin, erizo- El zorro se acercó a su inmóvil oponente y apuntó a la cabina del piloto.

-No puedo perder… no aquí… no ahora…- Sonic solo podía mover los dedos de su mecha, pero nada mas de el respondía.

Prower jaló el gatillo, un objeto golpeó su arma y desvió los disparos, dándole en el hombro al Erizo-1. El zorro podría jurar que el objeto fue martillo rosa, bastante pequeño como para ser un arma de un Mecha. Desde donde fue lanzado el mazo, se podía ver al Erizo-3 avanzando con un hacha doble en mano. Prower tomó distancia para otro combate.

-¡Sonic!- Amy apareció en una pantalla holográfica en la cabina del Erizo-1.

-¡Amy! Me alegro de verte. Ten cuidado, es muy peligroso-

Amy se puso frente a Prower, protegiendo a Sonic. Bokkun procedió a entregarle la información respecto a su oponente antes que la eriza se lanzara al ataque. El zorro podía bloquear los hachazos de Amy, pero su fuerza era tal que el Cyclon se veía obligado a retroceder.

-Tu Mecha es poderoso- El comandante Prower estaba asombrado.

-Esa no es toda mi fuerza-

Amy se rodeó por un aura roja e intentó un golpe horizontal para cortar en dos a su enemigo, pero cayó en el juego de Prower, este se agachó a tiempo y el ataque solo rozó la cabeza del Cyclon. Este se transformó en nave y embistió con un gran despegue al Erizo-3, que salió volando con la nave hacia el cielo.

El Cyclon volvió a transformarse en Mecha y con su rifle disparó contra la eriza mientras ambos caían. Prower cayó de pie y Amy de espalda.

-Daños exceden el 75%. El erizo-3 sigue funcional- Informó Bokkun.

Amy se volvió a poner de pie, pero el brazo izquierdo ya no respondía a sus órdenes.

-Maldición…-

-Es una lástima, pilotos como ustedes nos serian de utilidad- El zorro apuntó con su rifle al erizo-3.

-¡FUERA LUCES!- Se escuchó por alto parlante, por sobre el Cyclon.

Prower miró al cielo y pudo ver a un Mecha regordete, con una bola de pinchos en lugar de la mano derecha, a punto de caerle encima. El zorro alcanzó a quitarse del lugar antes de ser aplastado.

-¡ROBOTNIK!- El líder de La Unión reconoció el inconfundible símbolo que doctor usaba en todas sus maquinas antiguas.

-Jojojojojo- Eggman seguía usando los parlantes de su máquina, una mala costumbre que tenia ya que siempre terminaba revelando que ataque tenía planeado -Te presento la que fue mi mejor creación años atrás, el Egg Breaker-4- Las otras 3 versiones anteriores fueron destruidas por Sonic antes de la Guerra Metarex.

-Me sorprende verte en una de tus maquinas, creí que ya no te internabas en el campo de batalla-

-No podía quedarme solo mirando mientras destruías a mis creaciones-

CONTINUARA.

El próximo capítulo:

La batalla llega a su punto culmine, pero en la guerra no hay ganadores ni perdedores. Todo tiene un precio y no hay vuelta atrás.

No se lo pierdan: Capitulo 13. Deber, el honor del los pilotos.

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? El fin de este combate será en el próximo capítulo, y la inclusión de ciertos personajes a la historia. Prepárense para sorprenderse.**

**Como siempre digo, los reviews anónimos están permitidos, por lo que cualquiera puede darme su opinión de esta historia.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide Nigromante 01.**


	14. Capitulo 13: Deber

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el final de esta batalla. Pero antes de comenzar, los agradecimientos pertinentes:**

**Taismo amor: Ya veremos si llamas a esto "dar buena pelea", jejejeje, Y las bajas para ambos bandos están a la orden del dia.**

**Kira-writer: Jejejeje, yep, el temible martillo ya no es tan temible si se compara con el tamaño de los Mechas. Prepárate para la inclusión de ciertos personajes conocidos a la historia.**

**Sin nada más que decir, que continúe esta historia:**

Sonic y el líder de La Unión se vieron las caras por primera vez y el verdadero enfrentamiento dio inicio. Las tropas se reagruparon en las cercanías de la torre central. Prower les hiso una oferta a sus enemigos, la cual fue rechazada y como consecuencia La Unión atacó con más fuerza, pero Amy no iba a dejar que ellos ganaran. Por otro lado, Sonic no pudo contras las habilidades del zorro y fue derrotado, por suerte Amy apareció para salvarle la vida. Pero ella tampoco era rival para el líder, para su fortuna apareció Robotnik montado en uno de sus antiguos Mecha ¿Ellos dos tendrán la fuerza suficiente para derrotar al zorro?

… Prower miró al cielo y pudo ver a un Mecha regordete, con una bola de pinchos en lugar de la mano derecha, a punto de caerle encima. El zorro alcanzó a quitarse del lugar antes de ser aplastado.

-¡ROBOTNIK!- El líder de La Unión reconoció el inconfundible símbolo que doctor usaba en todas sus maquinas antiguas.

-Jojojojojo- Eggman seguía usando los parlantes de su máquina, una mala costumbre que tenia ya que siempre terminaba revelando que ataque tenía planeado -Te presento la que fue mi mejor creación años atrás, el Egg Breaker-4- Las otras 3 versiones anteriores fueron destruidas por Sonic antes de la Guerra Metarex.

-Me sorprende verte en una de tus maquinas, creí que ya no te internabas en el campo de batalla-

-No podía quedarme solo mirando mientras destruías a mis creaciones-

Capitulo 13: Deber, el honor de los pilotos.

El líder de La Unión ahora estaba en problemas, debía enfrentarse a Amy y Eggman a la vez, pero se las arreglaba, no por nada el mismo era uno de los mejores pilotos con los que contaba La Unión.

-¡Toma esto!- Eggman disparó la bola de pinchos, esta estaba sujeta con una cadena para regresar al brazo y repetir el ataque.

Prower no tuvo más opción que saltar usando los propulsores y retroceder, mientras disparaba a Eggman. La armadura del Egg Breaker era resistente, pero aun así las balas explosivas de Prower causaron importantes daños. Amy aprovechó el momento para acercarse y atacar con su hacha, pero el zorro lograba bloquear los ataques de la eriza.

El líder de la unión tenía los nervios al límite. Por un lado debía esquivar la bola de pinchos de Eggman y por el otro defenderse de los ataques de Amy. Finalmente no pudo con ambos y recibió de lleno el quinto ataque de Robotnik, siendo arrojado varios metros y cayendo de espalda al suelo. La eriza no se hiso esperar y en pocos segundos ya estaba al lado del Cyclon. Ella levantó su arma, lista para terminar con el zorro.

El Cyclon pasó a su forma nave y con un potente despegue evitó el ataque de Amy, deslizándose por el suelo, perdiendo un ala en el proceso, derribando al Erizo-3 al impactar con sus piernas y terminando a los pies del Egg Breaker. Antes que Robotnik pudiera hacer algo, el Cyclon regresó a su forma Mecha y atacó con su rifle a Eggman. Los proyectiles dieron en la fuente de poder y el Mecha explotó, como toda máquina de Eggman.

De la humareda salió Robotnik en su ya conocido transporte flotante, el Egg Mobile.

-¡Esta me la pagaras!- dijo el chamuscado científico, alejándose del lugar.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- Prower apuntó con su rifle a su enemigo, pero un hacha voladora destruyó su arma -¿Qué demonios?- El zorro vio hacia donde vino el arma y descubrió que fue arrojada por el Erizo-3.

Amy cometió un error, ahora estaba desarmada ante su enemigo quien se acercaba rápidamente con su espada en mano. En un impulso de autodefensa, la eriza logró sujetar el brazo del Cyclon antes que la espada la tocase, Prower intentó golpear con su brazo libre, pero el brazo izquierdo del Erizo-3 volvió funcionar gracias a un impulso extra de energía proveniente de la eriza, con lo cual Amy logró sujetar la otra mano del Cyclon, luego comenzó a girar con su oponente y lo arrojó contra un edificio.

Prower perdió el conocimiento por un par de segundos, cuando abrió los ojos vio al Erizo-3 de pie frente al Mecha de Sonic, pero no se movía.

-Maldición… ¡Responde montón de chatarra!-

-El núcleo de energía pasó a fase crítica- Informó Bokkun –Iniciando protocolo de emergencia. Desactivando sistemas en 5… 4… 3…- Las pantallas holográficas desaparecieron, la cabina quedó totalmente a oscuras y las líneas del traje de Amy dejaron de brillar.

El Cyclon se puso de pie con dificultad, algunas chispas se podían ver en las articulaciones del Mecha, además de que el cristal de la cabina se encontraba trisado. Aun así era el único Mecha activo que quedaba y sin esos Mechas especiales con los que contaban sus enemigos, la victoria de La Unión estaba asegurada.

-Fue un gusto combatir contra ustedes- Prower separó su segundo rifle del costado de su Mecha y apuntó a sus oponentes -Es una lástima que estuvieran en el bando equivocado-

-¡Señor Prower, tenemos problemas!-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-… … …- Solo estática se escuchó.

-Responda-

-… … …-

-Crucero, informe de la situación-

-No lo va a creer, pero una tropa enemiga a burlado nuestros radares, están sosteniendo un combate contras nuestras tropas… Su ataque nos tomó por sorpresa y nos causan grandes bajas-

-No puede ser ¿Quiénes son?- Su pregunta fue contestada por un potente laser que destruyó la mano con que sostenía el arma.

El zorro vio hacia el origen del disparó y pudo ver a un enorme Mecha rojo, sin piernas, que se mantenía flotando gracias a un sistema electromagnético similar al del tren de Eggman, en su cabeza se situaba el cañón laser, dándole una apariencia de un ciclope.

-El Diblon. Eso quiere decir que…-

Precisamente, los de GUN habían llegado justo a tiempo, optando por un ataque sorpresa. El pecho del Diblon comenzó a brillar, señal de su ataque definitivo.

-¡Todas las unidades, retirada!- Dio como orden el líder de La Unión.

Nadie discutió esa orden, la intervención de GUN no estaba prevista dentro de los planes y no estaban preparados para hacerles frente en estas condiciones. Todos los soldados de La Unión activaron sus sistemas de teletransportación para regresar al crucero.

-Considérense afortunados. Pero piensen de qué lado están-

-Yo sé de qué lado estoy, del mío- Contestó Sonic

-Señor Prower, debe retirarse ahora- Dijo una chica planta saliendo en una pantalla holográfica en la cabina del Cyclon.

-Entendido, Cosmo-

Tras ese intercambio de palabras, el Cyclon desapareció.

El Diblon disparó su cañón de pulso, que actuó como un campo que se expandió, cubriendo casi toda la ciudad y desactivando a todos los Mechas en el área de acción, sean aliados o enemigos que no alcanzaron a escapar, menos a los propios de GUN, que estaban diseñados para resistir ese ataque. Los Big Foot, los Heavy Dog, los Hot Shoot y el Diablon atacaron sin piedad a los inmóviles Mechas de la Unión, lo principal era dejarlos fuera de combate antes que sus sistemas volvieran a funcionar, no importaba si mataban al piloto en el proceso.

-Todo despejado comandante- Informaron los de GUN a quien piloteaba el Diablon.

-Excelente, estatus de los Badniks-

-Sufrieron grandes pérdidas, hemos llegado a tiempo-

-Y los Erizos-

-Ambos presentas serios daños, pero los pilotos están bien-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los Mechas de la resistencia volvieran a funcionar, varios festejaban la victoria, pero otros preferían guardar silencio por los caídos en combate. ¿Realmente esto fue una victoria? Faltó poco para que La Unión acabara con sus cartas de la victoria ¿Qué ocurrirá la próxima vez? Ahora sabían lo de GUN y su próximo ataque sería devastador.

Las carreteras en lo más profundo de Metrópolis comenzaron a apartarse y del subsuelo emergieron una gigantesca nave roja y dos naves verdes, un poco más pequeñas que la primera.

-Señores, hora de irse. Favor de abordar, de forma rápida y en orden, los Eggcarrier que se les asignará a continuación- Dijo Eggman apareciendo en una pantalla holográfica en las cabinas de la resistencia, el científico ya se encontraba a bordo de la nave insignia.

En los radares aparecieron sus naves de destino, aquellos que podían caminar, ayudaban a quienes no podían mover a su Mecha o recuperar los cuerpos ya sin vida de sus compañeros. Los Erizos fueron llevados por los de GUN a los hangares de la nave más grande, aun con los pilotos adentro.

Una vez que todos abordaron, las naves comenzaron a elevarse. Casi todo el personal se encontraba en las cúpulas de observación para despedirse de la maltratada Tierra.

-Llegó la hora de irnos- Dijo Sonic esperando ver lo que las nubes grises ocultaron durante mucho tiempo. Al lado de él se encontraba Amy, ambos aun tenían sus trajes de pilotos ya que no tuvieron tiempo para cambiarse, al igual que todos los pilotos de la resistencia. Todos tenían como prioridad decirle adiós a su hogar.

Los Eggcarrier ya se encontraban sobrevolando las nubes, por fin lo que todos esperaban ver, un cielo azul con el gran astro brillando sobre ellos. Las tres naves parecían barcos navegando sobre un mar gris. Muchos ya se habían negado a la idea volver a ver el cielo despejado, pero esto los llenó de esperanza para enfrentar las batallas que venían a continuación.

-Hermoso ¿Verdad Sonikku?- Dijo Amy tratando de abrazar al erizo, pero este la esquivaba fácilmente.

-Eso nadie lo discute- El erizo azul no dejaba de ver el paisaje mientras seguía evitando a la eriza rosa -¡Hey suéltame!-

Sonia y Manic solo reían por como la eriza rosa finalmente atrapó a Sonic

-Hermanos, no sean así. Ayúdenme-

La nave roja comenzó a aumentar la velocidad seguida por las dos verdes, en pocos minutos la Tierra se podía observar como una esfera gris, un planeta muerto. A lo lejos se podía ver la estación espacial de La Unión, atacarla ahora seria sentencia de muerte ya que no se encontraban en condiciones para otra batalla, ni siquiera lograrían traspasar el anillo de defensa. Lo mejor sería seguir el plan original, retirarse y reunir aliados para pelear contra La Unión.

-Díganle adiós a la Tierra, será la última vez que la vean- Se escuchó la voz de Eggman por altoparlante.

Un agujero de gusano se generó delante de los Eggcarrier y estos ingresaron por el portal, con un destino desconocido para sus oponentes. Prower estaba observando esto desde su puesto de mando.

-Maldición, estábamos tan cerca- El zorro estaba molesto por fallar en esa misión -Informen en todos los sectores que tenemos unos fugitivos de clase 5 libres y que deben ser destruidos a toda costa, negociar ya no es una opción-

-A la orden señor-

-Ante cualquier señal de alguna nave de Robotnik, se me debe informar lo antes posible-

-Señor, tenemos una transmisión desde la base central-

…_por favor, que no sea ella, que no sea ella…_

El rostro de una murciélago blanca apareció en una pantalla holográfica frente al zorro de dos colas.

-Jeje, hola Rouge- Prower reía nervioso y una gotita le baja por la cabeza.

-Con que tenias todo bajo control ¿Eh?-

-Lo de GUN fue un imprevisto y esos Mechas eran más fuerte de lo que…-

-¡Casi te matan!-

-Lo sé, fue un error de mi parte. Pero descuida, mi Mecha quedó en tal mal estado que no podre combatir durante un buen tiempo-

-Qué alivio, lo peor que puede pasar ahora sería perder a nuestro líder. Por cierto, mira quien regresó- Al lado de Rouge apareció un zorro muy parecido al líder de La Unión, incluso compartían la misma característica que los hacían únicos, dos colas. La única diferencia era la estatura a causa de la diferencia de edad entre ellos dos, siendo el que aparecía en la pantalla físicamente 12 años menor que el líder.

El pequeño kitsune dio un saludo militar. A pesar de compartir un estrecho laso sanguíneo, ambos se comportaban como lo que eran, militares de alto rango.

-Reportándome después de una misión exitosa, señor-

-Es la mejor noticia que he recibido hasta ahora ¿Como marcha la colonia en Mobius?-

-Todo listo para recibir a los refugiados de la guerra. Por fin tendrán un hogar lejos de los campos de batalla-

-Perfecto, que comience el traslado lo antes posible. Yo también regreso a casa, nos vemos-

La comunicación llegó a su fin.

-Preparen mi transporte, regreso a la base centra- Dijo el zorro levantándose de su asiento, tenía que hablar personalmente con una de sus soldados de elite.

-Estará listo en unos minutos, señor-

El gran kitsune caminó por los pasillos de la base espacial. Sus soldados cuando lo veían acercarse detenían toda acción y hacían un saludo militar hasta que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, algunos por respeto y otros por temor, pero todos sabían que la disciplina era primordial dentro de La Unión. Era increíble que las personas que alguna vez lo llamaron fenómeno, por tener una cola extra, ahora estuvieran orgullosos de combatir teniéndolo a él para guiarlos a la victoria y al fin de estas guerras, buscando la tan ansiada paz que todos buscan.

Prower llegó al camarín de Fira y Flare, ahora solo de Fira, esta se encontraba con la mirada vacía y deprimente, no se percató que el líder había ingresado.

-Creo que ya te quedó más que claro cuáles fueron las consecuencias de tus irresponsables actos-

-…- Fira guardó silencio.

-Confiaba que pudieran desarrollar un buen desempeño, ambos, no solo uno de ustedes-

-…-

-Fira, esto es una guerra, no un patio de juegos. Entiendo que disfrutes combatiendo, pero eso no es escusa para tu infantil comportamiento-

-…-

-No solo dejamos que Robotnik y esos pilotos se escaparan, también perdimos a uno de nuestros mejores hombres-

-…-

-¿Estas escuchado lo que te digo?

-Lo siento mucho-

El zorro recibió un aviso por el comunicador de su brazo, lo que le causó una ligera sonrisa.

-Seca esas lagrimas. Alguien está ansioso por volver a verte-

-¿Ah?-

-Acaba de salir de la intervención quirúrgica, se encuentra en el pabellón post operación, habitación S1-

FIN DE LA PRIMERA CAMPAÑA: Tierra, un planeta desolado.

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo:

La resistencia llegó a su nuevo hogar, pero las heridas del combate anterior son muy profundas y los conflictos no se hacen esperar. Un erizo no es leal a nadie, excepto a sus ideales ¿Qué pasa cuando se ve obligado a olvidarlos?

No se lo pierdan. Capitulo 14: Dudas, ¿Es lo correcto?

**CHAN CHAN ¿Y qué les pareció este capítulo? Como siempre digo, los Reviews anónimos están permitidos. Y también digo que se acabó la primera campaña y comenzará la segunda cuyo nombre revelaré en los próximos capítulos. Ahora la verdadera aventura comienza ¿A qué bando apoyan?**

**Se despide Nigromante 01.**


	15. Capitulo 14: Dudas

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy nuevamente con un capitulo que responderá varias dudas a todos, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo. Agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:**

**Kira-writer: No esperes que se respondan todas las dudas, pero si una muy importante. Me alegra tenerte con lectora continua.**

**Taismo amor: Aquí veras algunas diferencias entre La Unión y la resistencia, en cuanto a normas internas se refiere.**

**Toaneo07 version 2.0: Jajaja, vamos con calma, cada uno de ellos tendrán su aparición en esta historia.**

**Sin nada más que decir, que dé inició este capítulo.**

… El zorro recibió un aviso por el comunicador de su brazo, lo que le causó una ligera sonrisa.

-Seca esas lagrimas. Alguien está ansioso por volver a verte-

-¿Ah?-

-Acaba de salir de la intervención quirúrgica, se encuentra en el pabellón post operación, habitación S1-…

Capitulo 14: Dudas ¿Es lo correcto?

La gata naranja salió corriendo a donde el líder le había indicado, llegó a la habitación y al entrar vio a un felino con el mismo color de pelaje que ella, dormido y conectado a un respirador artificial.

-Flare…- La gata se sentía aliviada, su hermano se encontraba con vida cuando lo dio por muerto al ver como el Mecha de él recibió un hachazo directo en la cabina y luego hubo silencio, un angustioso silencio.

El gato abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Fira -¿Hermana?-

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, quería verte-

-Me alegro que te encuentres bien-

Fira abrazó a su hermano postrado en cama, quien la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo. La gata se percató de algo que no había visto antes.

-Flare… tu brazo…-

-No es nada, lo importante es que salí con vida ¿No?-

El felino perdió su extremidad superior derecha durante el combate, los médicos de La Unión no pudieron hacer nada al respecto.

-Perdóname- Fira lloró sobre su hermano, este le puso su mano en la cabeza.

-Ya ya, todo está bien. Ahora podré tener uno de esos brazos robóticos que tanto me gustan-

Fira sonrió un poco ante la ocurrencia de su hermano, esta se secó las lágrimas para verlo a los ojos.

-Hermana ¿Qué ocurrió con la batalla?-

-Este… Fallamos. Los Badnick lograron escapar con la ayuda de GUN que apareció de la nada-

-Entiendo. En ese caso debemos estar listos para la próxima batalla-

-Si-

-Y prométeme una cosa. Quiero que me dejes pelear, soy un soldado y no puedo quedarme solo mirando-

-Sí, te lo prometo-

En algún lugar de la galaxia, tres naves se encontraban atravesando la inmensidad del espacio. La gran nave roja era dirigida por Robotnik, la verde a la izquierda era capitaneada por la coronel White al mando de los Badniks, y la de la derecha, por el comandante de GUN al mando de su propio ejército.

El comandante de GUN era un hombre ya entrado en años, de unos 60 y tantos, pelo blanco por las canas y padecía heterocromatina, siendo uno de sus ojos verde y el otro café. A pesar de poseer un nombre, este quedó en el olvido, incluso para sus hombres quienes solo se limitaban a llamarlo por el cargo que ocupaba. Su carácter es firme y disciplinado, como un militar bien entrenado. En el campo de batalla no demostraba piedad ante sus enemigos y suele tomar decisiones precipitadamente, esto último le costó una batalla contra La Unión y terminó ocultándose de ellos hasta el día de hoy.

Tras rendirles homenaje a los caídos, cremando sus cuerpos y grabando sus nombres en una gran placa metálica, junto al de muchos otros que partieron antes que ellos. La resistencia ahora procedió a conocer su nuevo hogar, No era tan grande ni espacioso como la base en la tierra, ahora debían dormir 4 soldados en un cuarto que contaba con dos literas. Por lo menos tenían espacio para caminar o ir a la cúpula de observación, un gran domo en la parte frontal de los Eggcarrier, cada uno contaba con la suya propia. Pero si de algo estaban verdaderamente agradecidos era…

-Atención a todo el personal- Se escuchó la voz de Bark por altoparlante –Ahora comienza a servirse el almuerzo. El Menú de hoy: caldo de ave-

… que en las bodegas de las naves se encontraron alimentos bien conservados y carnes congeladas. Todos celebraron como nunca.

Eggman llamó a sus oficiales y pilotos para hablar sobre su próximo movimiento. Amy llegó a los pocos minutos seguida por Sonic que no dejaba de observarla, le sorprendía como su actitud cambiaba de un segundo a otro y pasaba de ser la enérgica eriza a la seria y firme piloto del Erizo-3. En la sala se encontraban Eggman, un Tigre blanco y el albatros canoso, cuyos uniformes revelaba un cargo tan alto como el de Elisa.

Cuando llegaron los erizos, la reunión comenzó, Elisa y el comandante de GUN hicieron acto de presencia mediante pantallas holográficas.

-Señores- Habló Eggman –Los he llamado para comunicarles mi próximo plan. Como sabrán, nuestras fuerzas se vieron mermadas en el combate de esta mañana y no nos encontramos en condiciones para otra batalla-

-Y que sugiere doctor Robotnik- Habló el viejo albatros.

-Debemos pasar desapercibidos ahora, reparar nuestros Mechas- El científico se giró hacia los erizos -Amy, Sonic, aprovecharemos este tiempo para perfeccionar sus habilidades como pilotos y probar una mejora para sus Mechas, en cuanto estén completamente reparados-

-Entendido Ivo- Contestó la eriza rosa.

-Señor Robotnik- Habló el tigre con notorio enfado -¿No cree que confía mucho en este par de erizos? De no ser por la intervención de GUN ya estaríamos todos muertos. Sus decisiones hasta ahora no han sido las más acertadas desde que despertaron y nos ha puesto a todos en grave peligro. Debemos asegurar nuestra supervivencia-

-No mi amigo, sobrevivir ya no es suficiente para nosotros. Queremos vivir nuevamente, recuperar lo que hace años perdimos. Y si eso involucra que nos alcemos en armas nuevamente, que así sea-

-No dejaremos ninguno de esos malditos con vida- Dijo el comandante de GUN con la mano hecha un puño.

Eso ultimo hiso enojar al erizo azul

-¿Como lo que hiciste en el combate de esta mañana? Matando innecesariamente a soldados que no podía defenderse-

-Son el enemigo ¿De qué bando estás?-

-Estoy en contra de La Unión, pero no puedo tolerar que alguien se aproveche de indefensos-

-Están mejor muertos que en nuestra contra-

Sonic tomó una engrapadora y la arrojó contra el comandante, está atravesó la pantalla holográfica y se rompió al impactar contra una pared.

-Insolente rata azul ¿sabes quién soy?-

-Un asesino, eso es lo que eres-

-¿Cómo te atreves? Si estuvieras bajo mi mando…-

-¡¿Si estuviera bajo tu mando qué?-

-¡Sonic, Abraham! Cálmense los dos- Dijo Eggman -No podemos pelear entre nosotros, la decisión del comandante de GUN puede que no te agrade, pero esta es una guerra y tienes que aceptar la realidad, si los hubiéramos dejado con vida regresarían para una próxima batalla-

-Sonic- Habló el tigre blanco -Los tiempos de héroes quedaron atrás. Te he visto pelear y tu desempeño no es el deseado-

-A que te refieres, he derrotado más mechas en una batalla que todos ustedes-

-Eso mismo, los derrotas, pero siguen con vida-

-¿Qué? ¡No lo haré! También son personas-

-Esta es una guerra- Dijo el albatros -Si no acabamos con el enemigo, este regresara con más fuerza. Recuerda lo que le hicieron a tu madre…-

-¡NO LA METAS A ELLA EN ESTO! Se lo que ocurrió con ella y quienes fueron los causantes, pero no es lo mismo acabar con un montón de maquinas inútiles de Eggman…

-¡OYE!-

-…que con la vida de otra persona-

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir, pero no podemos confiarnos. El único enemigo inofensivo es el que está muerto-

Sonic relajó los puños, le guste o no, todos estaban en el mismo bando.

-Escúchenme, desperté en medio de esta guerra de la cual no sé nada. Solo soy un simple soldado, nunca elegí formar parte de este bando- Sonic observó a Amy -Pero si mi familia y amigos están aquí, creo estar en el correcto- Luego miró al comandante de GUN -O eso parece-

-Doctor Ivo- Habló Amy por primera vez en la reunión -Durante la batalla anterior, me pareció que conocía al piloto del Cyclon ¿En verdad era el líder enemigo?-

-No sé exactamente, pero parece que con esto los rumores se confirman-

-¿Rumores?-

-Trabajé con Prower en el desarrollo del proyecto simbiosis, hace años. Era hombre de familia, una esposa y dos hijos, también era un gran soldado, el mejor piloto que yo haya visto jamás, luchó con valor durante las guerras Metarex y por sus logros consiguió que lo ascendieran de grado hasta convertirse en general. Era un gran amigo, con quien podía charlar sobre teorías cuánticas. Pero todo eso acabó cuando él fundó La Unión. Me consideró una amenaza y no dudó en ofrecer un precio por mi cabeza. No lo culpo, descubrió uno de mis planes de dominación mundial- A todos los presentes se les formó una gota en la cabeza -Pero al ver que sus planes de conquista eran más avariciosos que los míos, no podía permitirme que alguien fuera superior que yo y formé mi propio grupo de la resistencia, los Bandnick, Varios que estaban en su contra se me unieron, sin importar lo que yo fui años atrás. Lo último que supe de Prower fue un rumor sobre que sufrió un grave accidente que lo dejó irreconocible, pero al parecer este se confirmó al ver que uno de sus hijos es el actual líder de La Unión, nunca los conocí, pero puedo asegurar que ese zorro es idéntico a su padre de joven-

La reunió continuó con total calma, repasando los planes y las nuevas reglas al interior de las naves. Las horas pasaron y el reloj biológico de la resistencia indicaba que ya era hora de dormir. La "noche" cayó en la infinita oscuridad del espacio y el movimiento al interior de los Eggcarrier disminuyó drásticamente mientras uno a uno sus habitantes se dirigían a sus cuartos.

Un erizo azul se encontraba en la cúpula de observación, estaba repasando en su mente el combate anterior. Sobre lo que hubiera pasado si GUN no hubiera llegado a tiempo ¿Acaso abrían fracasado? La promesa que le hiso a su madre jamás se llevaría a cabo. Las palabras del zorro no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza. Manic y Sonia fueron a acostarse, pero Sonic prefirió quedarse observando un poco más el espacio.

…_Considérense afortunados. Pero piensen de qué lado están… …Yo sé de qué lado estoy, del mío…_

_...¿Desperté en el bando correcto? ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Si mis hermanos están con la resistencia, estoy de parte de los buenos. Además Eggman demostró ser un gran aliado defendiendo la tierra contra los Metarex y su ejército de los Black arms. Aunque fuera para evitar que la conquistaran antes que él. La Unión reprime la libertad de las personas y mi madre dio su vida para que yo la derrotara, cumpliré su deseo cueste lo que cueste…_

-¡SONIKKU!- Una eriza rosa abrazó de improviso a Sonic, ella tampoco podía dormir.

-Hey… ah, eres tu Amy- Dijo Sonic sin intentar zafarse, esto hiso que Amy lo soltara.

-¿Ocurre algo Sonic?-

-Estaba pensando en la batalla de hoy. De no ser por GUN abríamos muerto en combate, les hubiéramos fallado a todas las personas que creen en nosotros-

-Solo queda darlo todo en nuestro próximo combate para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir-

-Tienes razón, ellos cuentan con nosotros y les mostraremos de que estamos hechos- Dijo Sonic levantando el pulgar -Por cierto ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-

-Bueno… este… Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti-

-Yo pregunté primero-

-Estaba preocupada por ti, como reaccionaste en la reunión de hoy-

-Por eso vine aquí, necesitaba pensar… No importa lo que digan, no encuentro necesario el matar a nuestros enemigos, también son personas. Además, los soldados solo cumplen órdenes, no tienen la culpa de estas guerras. Si ese anciano vuelve a ordenar la ejecución innecesaria de La Unión, tendré que detenerle-

-¿Eso significa que también me odias?- Amy miró al piso

-¿Eh?- Sonic no entendía a que venía esa pregunta.

-Yo… Yo también soy una asesina, he matado sin piedad a mis oponentes…-

-Amy…-

-Pero esto es una guerra y eran ellos o yo-

-Amy, sabes que no puedo odiarte. Cuando entramos en combate te transformas en una gran piloto, mucho mejor que yo, eres casi otra persona. No puedo culpar a la inocente tu de los destrozos que causa tu personalidad combativa- Sonic puso una mano en el hombro de Amy -Solo estoy enojado contra el comandante de GUN por aprovecharse de la situación donde claramente habíamos ganado-

Amy necesitaba un abrazo y si el erizo no se lo daba, ella se lo daría. Sonic dudó por un momento es zafarse, pero quizás, solo por esta vez, correspondería al cariño que Amy le entregaba. Sonic rodeó con sus brazos a la eriza rosa, causando que esta se sonrojara ante tal gesto de su parte, quien siempre intentaba escapar.

Algo ocurría en el interior de Sonic, algo que evadió durante los 4 años que estuvo encapsulado. Si por afuera había cambiado, era hora de que su interior recuperara el tiempo perdido. Sonia tenía razón, ya no era el erizo rebelde de 15 años, ahora con 19 quizás debería haber algún cambio en su comportamiento.

Un pequeño "clic" se escuchó desde una puerta abierta, cubierta por la oscuridad. Un sonido imperceptible para ambos erizos que observaban la infinidad del espacio.

-¿Tienes la foto?-

-Sí, mira lo tierno que se ven los dos juntitos-

-Sonic nos va a matar cuando se entere-

-Será una foto para el recuerdo-

El tiempo ha pasado y la resistencia lleva una semana en el espacio, con un destino desconocido por la mayoría. Lo que más preocupaba a los oficiales a cargo no era ser descubiertos por La Unión, sino que acabaran destruyéndose entre ellos. Una rivalidad ha surgido entre los Badnicks y los GUN y el campo de batalla era la gigantesca nave roja, sus "compatriotas" en las naves verdes apoyaban esta guerra para demostrar la superioridad de un grupo sobre el otro.

Pero no solo guerras ocurrían en la resistencia, Sonic y Amy llegaron a un acuerdo, el erizo azul dejaría de huir si la eriza rosa dejaba de darle los temidos abrazos de oso y dejaba de amenazarlo con el "martillito". Sonic sabía lo que Amy sentía por él, pero aun no sabía ni estaba listo para corresponder a su amor, por lo menos ahora podrían ser un poco más cercanos y compartir más que antes, no solo "un corre que te pillo".

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo:

Una relación a distancia.

"Elisa, Elisa ¿Estas ahí?"

Un nuevo despertar se aproxima.

"Increíble ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

La búsqueda inicia.

"Seguro recordaras las esmeraldas caos"

Y un cabezota aparece.

"¡A… A… Achu!"

No se lo pierdan: Nocturnus, nuestro próximo destino.

**¿Y qué les pareció este capítulo? Hagan sus apuestas para adivinar quienes serán los próximos personajes en aparecer.**

**Como siempre digo, los reviews anónimos están permitidos, por lo que cualquiera puede darme su opinión de esta historia.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide Nigromante 01.**


	16. Capitulo 15: Nocturnus

**Hola a todos, después de una larga ausencia por asuntos académicos he regresado recargado. Aun no termino de zafarme de mis asuntos universitarios pero la soga en mi cuello ya no aprieta tanto. Antes de comenzar con lo que todos quieren, primero son los agradecimientos a todas las personas que leen esta historia.**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Todos los personajes tendrán cabida en este fic, irán apareciendo poco a poco en uno u otro bando.**

**Shadow Rose 4794: jeje. Este capítulo rompe el record hasta ahora de personajes que se presentan en la historia.**

**Fanatic Girl: Aquí se contesta esa duda.**

**Taismo Amor: Veamos si aciertas.**

**Kira-Writer: Solo te puedo adelantar en ese planeta habita solo una raza.**

**Bien, sin nada más que decir, que continué esta historia.**

Flare sobrevivió a Amy, pero ahora carga consigo un recuerdo que se encargará de recordarle lo que perdió en esa batalla. Los hermanos están ansiosos de volver a la carga y devolverle el favor a cierta eriza rosa. En otro punto de la galaxia, un erizo estaba resignado a acatar las órdenes, su espíritu libre ahora estaba encadenado en esta guerra, pero quizás cierta eriza lo ayude en algo que evadió por mucho tiempo, madurar. También se descubrió que aparentemente el hijo del fundador de la Unión es el actual líder de esta facción ¿Qué paso con el anterior líder?

…Pero no solo guerras ocurrían en la resistencia, Sonic y Amy llegaron a un acuerdo, el erizo azul dejaría de huir si la eriza rosa dejaba de darle los temidos abrazos de oso y dejaba de amenazarlo con el "martillito". Sonic sabía lo que Amy sentía por él, pero aun no sabía ni estaba listo para corresponder a su amor, por lo menos ahora podrían ser un poco más cercanos y compartir más que antes, no solo "un corre que te pillo"…

Capitulo 15: Nocturnus, nuestro próximo destino.

Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, el gran Eggcarrier rojo era el que menos soldados trasportaba, su principal ocupación era el de centro de investigación, hospital del la resistencia, base de operaciones y hogar del los sujetos de prueba del experimento simbiosis y sus Mechas.

-Elisa, Elisa ¿Estás ahí?- Un equidna morado intentaba comunicarse con cierta loba celeste –Elisa ¿Me recibes?-

-¿Derek, eres tú?- El rostro de Elisa apareció frente a Derek en una pantalla holográfica.

-Hola amor, creí que hoy no contestarías-

-Disculpa, he estado un poco ocupada. Esta I.A. de ayuda que implementó Robotnik en mi Eggcarrier me está volviendo loca, Orbot no hace nada por su cuenta y constantemente deja sus obligaciones de lado, teniendo que recordárselo a cada momento-

-Deberías ver cómo le va al general de GUN con Cubot. Dice que esa I.A. no se calla nunca y no para de ejecutar acciones y cambios innecesarios en la programación preestablecida ¿Qué habrá pensado Robotnik al momento de crearlos?-

-Sospecho que se divierte con nuestro sufrimiento-

-Si, por eso me da todo este montón de trabajo que nadie más quiere. Por cierto Elisa, no te no te noto bien, cariño-

-Tengo algo de nauseas, pero estoy bien. Debió ser algo que comí ayer, no te preocupes-

-Muy bien. Tengo que irme, debo llevar estos análisis a Robotnik lo antes posible. Nos vemos más tarde-

-Adiós De…- Elisa se tapó la boca y salió corriendo, dejando su asiento girando. Necesitaba un baño urgentemente, sentía que el desayuno de esta mañana venia de regreso.

-Este… Adiós Elisa- Derek cortó la comunicación.

El equidna tomó una carpeta con documentos que tenia a un lado y salió del laboratorio, SU laboratorio, nadie más que él trabajaba en ese sector de la nave. Al caminar por los pasillos del Eggcarrier rojo podía ver las peleas que se llevaban a cabo entre los rebeldes Badniks contra los bien disciplinados y uniformados GUN. Las disputas iban desde simples competencias hasta el uso de explosivos.

Derek aceleró el paso antes que lo involucraran en una de estas rencillas, llegando al laboratorio de Robotnik, donde estaban los sujetos del experimento simbiosis aun sin despertar.

-¿Tienes los resultados, Derek?- Preguntó Eggman al equidna que ingresaba.

-Sí, los análisis a los sujetos 5 y 10 han arrojado resultados muy variados. Los de Sonic están dentro de lo que se esperaba. En cambio los de Amy…-

-¿Sucede algo malo con ella?-

-Todo lo contrario, hemos descubierto que posee un patrón genético que ha permitido que sus células se adaptaran más rápido, permitiendo su prematuro despertar-

-Ya lo suponía, pero ahora está confirmado-

-Sí, pero no es todo. También descubrimos que el sujeto numero 11 posee la misma anomalía genética, por lo que es posible que despierte dentro de muy poco-

-Increíble ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-

-No lo sé con exactitud, señor. Puede ser un mes, una semana, incluso dentro de unas horas-

Eggman vio que algunos objetos sobre un mesón comenzaron a temblar, un lápiz, una taza, incluso la carpeta que Derek dejó sobre el mesón se abrió.

-Parece que no tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo-

El científico caminó hasta una caja fuerte y de su interior sacó un par de anillos dorados que se usan en los brazos, luego miró a la capsula del sujeto numero 11. La luz permitía ver la silueta de un erizo en su interior.

-Apenas abra los ojos, debemos ponerle estos brazaletes o todos volaremos por los aires-

Eggman salió del laboratorio dejando a sus asistentes haciendo turno para vigilar al sujeto 11, dos robots, uno gordo, gris y bajito, y otro alto, delgado y amarillo, llamados Decoe y Bocoe. Aunque estos estaban algo aterrados ante de la idea de quedarse con semejante monstruosidad que podía despertar en cualquier momento.

Por otro lado, la resistencia disfrutaba de un almuerzo especial. Por motivo de una posible batalla que podría llevarse a varios de ellos al otro mundo, se decidió que esta "ultima cena" sería algo memorable. Bark sabía lo que venía y era mejor enviar a los soldados felices a su próxima batalla.

-¡Sí, chili dogs!- Sonic tenía en la mano su salchicha picante, listo para darle la primera mordida.

-Se solicita la presencia de Amy Rose y Sonic The Hedgohog en el centro de mando- Se escuchó por altoparlante.

-Vamos Sonic- Amy tomó del brazo al erizo y se lo llevó rápidamente del comedor, sin darle oportunidad de darle una mordida a su salchicha.

-No, espera ¡Mi perrito! Manic, no te atrevas comer mi chili dog-

Eggman debía de planear su próximo movimiento, ahora que ya se acercaban a su objetivo. Tras llegar al cuarto de mando, donde lo esperaban sus oficiales, llegaron Amy y Sonic que fueron avisados por alto parlante para dirigirse a ese lugar. A los pocos segundos aparecieron Elisa y el comandante de GUN en una pantalla holográfica cada uno y la reunión dio comienzo.

-Señores- Habló Eggman -A pasado una semana desde que abandonamos la tierra y nos hemos recuperado de la batalla anterior, es hora de regresar a la carga-

-Y que tienes precisamente en mente- Dijo el comandante de GUN.

Una proyección holográfica 3D de un planeta apareció en la mesa de conferencia -Este es el planeta Nocturnus, un planeta libre pero bajo la custodia y protección de La Unión. Este mundo fue alguna vez el hogar una antigua y prospera civilización, pero sus constantes guerras por el poder la llevó a su desaparición. De ella solo quedan los vestigios de su avanzada tecnología que ha sido aprovechada tanto por los nativos como por La Unión-

-Ese planeta me suena- Dijo Sonic -¿Pero de donde?-

-Seguro recordaras las esmeraldas caos-

-Sí, recuerdo el poder que se sentía al tener una en mis manos y cuando los Metarex aparecieron descubrimos habían 7 de ellas esparcidas por toda la galaxia-

-Esas esmeraldas tienen una gran conexión con este planeta. La leyenda cuenta que son originarias de ese mundo. El dios Chaos, abrumado por las guerras que se sucedían una tras otra por el control de estas poderosas gemas, destruyó las civilizaciones y envió a las esmeraldas caos a las estrellas. Así la vida podría recomenzar y tomar un buen rumbo-

-Conozco esa leyenda, pero solo es eso, una leyenda-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, los registros de esa antigua civilización revela que no fue una leyenda del todo, las esmeraldas caos si fueron objeto de las guerras en el pasado, pero no explican por qué terminaron dispersas en distintos planetas, quizás ocurrió una gran catástrofe por las fuerzas magnéticas de estas joyas lo que las dispersó por la galaxia-

-Pero basta de teorías- Hablo el comandante de GUN -¿Hay algún grupo de la resistencia que requiera de nuestra ayuda? Porque, como dijiste, ese planeta está bajo la custodia y es muy arriesgado dirigirse hacía allí-

-No vamos por en busca de aliados, vamos por algo mucho mejor-

-¿Y que buscamos exactamente?- Dijo Sonic.

-La fuente de poder más poderosa de todas, con ella tendremos una gran ventaja frente a La Unión-

Mientras tanto, en la superficie del planeta Nocturnus, dos nativos de ese mundo se encontraban en las escalinatas de un altar de piedra. Tras ellos, una enorme joya color verde.

-¡A… A… Achu!-

-¿Te has resfriado?- Preguntó una equidna naranja de 18 años con ropas tribales.

-Siento que algo malo pasará, tengo un mal presentimiento esta noche- Respondió su acompañante, un equidna rojo de 20 años.

-Si claro, últimamente te has puesto muy paranoico-

-Hablo enserio, Tikal. Como guardián de la esmeralda maestra que soy debo estar siempre atento-

-Lo que tú digas Knuckles. Por cierto, has visto a Shade-

-Lord Ix solicitó su presencia, sospecho que es por esas extrañas cosas que encontraron en las excavaciones-

-Fue un gran descubrimiento. El doctor Finitevus pidió no informar a La Unión sobre este hallazgo, no sé que son esas maquinas, pero espero que no sean unas de esas temibles armas que causaron la ira del dios Chaos-

-Yo espero que sí, no puedo soportar la idea que una fuerza superior a la nuestra diga que nos protege si nos deja incomunicados del resto de los mundos-

-Impide nuestro progreso, eso es cierto, pero también evita que nuestro bien más preciado caiga en malas manos-

-¿Y qué nos asegura que ellos no intente arrebatárnoslo algún día? No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que ocurrió con los Metarex-

De pronto la gigantesca esmeralda en el altar del templo comenzó a brillar.

-¿Que…Que significa esto?- Pregunto Tikal sorprendida al igual que el guardián.

-Ahora me crees- Knuckles corrió a la cima del altar para observar que le ocurría al tesoro del pueblo que él debía proteger -¿Qué demonios es eso?-

En la esmeralda maestra se podía ver reflejado 3 enormes naves, una era roja y las otras dos de color verde volando a los lados de la primera.

-Tikal, avisa a Lord Ix sobre esta señal de la esmeralda maestra-

-Entendido- La equidna naranja abandonó rápidamente el lugar, bajando las escalinatas y montando su moto aerodeslizadora con rumbo al palacio.

Mientras la princesa Tikal se alejaba, el guardián Knuckles se quedó viendo el cielo con sus estrellas. Una cara de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro, el solo pensar que una base de La Unión estaba por sobre sus cabezas, siempre observándolos, lo llenaba de ira.

En esa misma base,

-Señor, nuestros radares detectan 3 naves sin identificación dirigiéndose a Nocturnus- informó un soldado.

-Más basura que cree poder adueñarse de la esmeralda maestra. Informa las tropas que hoy tenemos batalla- Respondió el general a cargo de este sector.

-Por fin algo de diversión- Habló el segundo a cargo -Podré probar con ellos mis explosivos-

-Mejor ten cuidado con eso. La última vez causaste graves daños a NUESTRAS unidades-

-Lo sé, pero ya calibre mis bombas y no volverá a suceder-

-Mas te vale, o haré ver esos accidentes como hechos de alta traición. Ya sabes lo que le sucede a los traidores, y más aun cuando tú eres uno-

-Sabes que mi lealtad está con La Unión, no con ellos. Me tomó mucho tiempo obtener el puesto que tengo ahora y lo he conseguido gracias a mis meritos-

-Por mí que estés lo más lejos que sea posible de nosotros. No sé cuál es la razón de tu fanatismo por las explosiones, pero nos has causado más bajas que la resistencia-

-Todo sea por el progreso, Prower sabe que mis armas no se comparan con las de nadie y eso ha ayudado a acelerar nuestras victorias. Por eso sigo en este puesto y puedo continuar investigando y experimentando-

Mientras ellos dos discutían, el soldado que informo sobre la presencia de las tres naves hacia su trabajo intentando reconocer a la posible amenaza

-Señor The Weasel, señor Dynamite, tienen que ver esto-

Una comadreja purpura con un sombrero vaquero y un pato verde con una pañoleta roja en su cuello se acercaron a la computadora del soldado, donde se podía ver en detalle a las tres naves invasoras.

-Es Robotnik- Dijo Nack -Reconocería su insignia donde sea-

-Informaré a la base central- Dijo el soldado.

-No es necesario-

-Pero señor, fue una orden directa de…-

-¡Yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí y yo decido si informar a ese zorro o no!-

En la base todos los soldados corrían a los hangares, listos para una batalla. Lo mismo ocurría en los Egg-Carrier, pero preparándose para el combate. Sabían que no podían permanecer mucho tiempo, debían hacer un ataque relámpago, entrar y salir del planeta en el menor tiempo posible antes que la Base central fuera alertada.

-Déjame ver si lo entiendo, Eggman- Dijo Sonic a bordo de su Mecha -Amy y yo, por poseer los mechas más rápidos, debemos internarnos entre los enemigos para destruir sus armas de mayor calibre y asegurar el avance de las naves al planeta. Luego regresamos antes que ingresen a la atmosfera-

-Exacto, según lo que sé, el enemigo de este sector solo posee Mechas de combate en gravedad cero, por lo que no pueden seguirnos por el riesgo de quedar atrapados en el campo gravitatorio de Nocturnus. Y otra cosa… ¡DEJA DE DECIRME EGGMAN!-

-¿Están todos de acuerdo en esto? Ósea, atacar a un planeta neutral en esta guerra para quedarnos con su mayor tesoro y fuente de energía. No me siento a gusto siendo el malo en esto-

-Será mejor que te acostumbre Sonic, esta es una guerra y necesitamos esa esmeralda para ganarla, la obtendremos a la buena o a la mala-

-Señor Robotnik- Habló Amy -¿Hay algo más que deberíamos saber?-

-Al fin algo de respeto. Si, el general de este sector es famoso por el combate a larga distancia. Es conocido como Fang The Sniper, y bien merecido se tiene su apodo, su precisión es increíble con cualquier arma, tenga mucho cuidado-

-Je, veamos si sus balas pueden alcanzarme- Sonic sonaba confiado y resignado.

-Señor, teletransportación entrante a las 12 en punto- Dijo un navegador al científico.

-Entendido. Pilotos, ya saben que hacer-

Los Egg-carrier ya se acercaban al planeta, el comité de bienvenida no se hiso esperar. Una deformidad en el espacio se produjo frente a las naves expandiéndose como una esfera y deformando la luz que la atravesaba. Cuando se comenzó a contraerse, reveló que trajo consigo una gran nave de tono negro como el espacio, pero que contrastaba con el vivo tono del planeta tras este. El crucero de La Unión se posicionó de costado frente a los Egg-Carrier, mostrándoles su lado más largo y con más armas.

Ambos bandos desplegaron sus escudos, puede que la resistencia tuviera ventaja numérica, pero como siempre La Unión poseía la ventaja tecnología de su parte y eso se demostró con la increíble cantidad de armas que esta poseía. El fuego no se hiso esperar, esta era una batalla de quien aguantaba más, los escudos de los Egg-Carrier o el del crucero. Pero estas batallas serian eternas sin los "saboteadores".

CONTINUARA.

En el próximo capítulo:

Viejos rostros se reencuentran. Comenzó la carrera contra el reloj en llegar a Nocturnus, pero la tragedia asecha a nuestros protagonistas. Nada de esto estaba en los planes y la vida puede dar giros inesperados.

No se lo pierdan: Batalla, el amargo sabor de la victoria.

**Un capitulo lleno de preguntas y respuestas ¿Qué les ha parecido? El traidor a dado la cara ¿Qué pasa con Elisa? ¿Quién es el sujeto 11? ¿Cuándo despertará? ¿Qué pasara esta batalla? Todas estas respuestas y mas en los próximos capítulos. Hagan sus apuestas, jejejeje.**

**Recuerden que los reviews anónimos están permitidos, por lo que cualquiera puede darme su opinión de esta historia.**


End file.
